EL vengador y la princesa
by DARKGODBZ
Summary: Jack, el nuevo Ghost Rider vivía repartiendo justicia en Japón pero un día una chica peli rosa aparece en su bañera, ¿Cómo cambiara esto en su vida? Oc x harem, Fem Rito, posible crossover con DxD
1. Chapter 1

**_Capitulo 1_**

 ** _Ciudad de Sainan_**

 ** _En un callejón sin salida se encontraba un hombre con un cuchillo que tenia amenazada a una mujer de cabello rubio, la mujer estaba en la pared y el hombre tenía el cuchillo cerca de su cuello_**

¡Dame el dinero!-grito el hombre

¡Ayuda!-grito la mujer

 **¡GROOAARR!**

 ** _Se escucho un rugido demoniaco, el hombre y la mujer voltearon a ver arriba y quedaron en shock por lo que vieron, un esqueleto con el cráneo en llamas que vestía una chaqueta de cuero, unos jeans, botas negras y guantes con pinchos en los nudillos y lo que más resaltaba eran unas cadenas que tenia enredadas en su torso._**

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _El esqueleto salto de una gran altura aterrizando de pie, la mujer y el hombre seguían en shock, el hombre había soltado a la mujer, el esqueleto le hizo una pequeña señal para que se fuera_**

Gracias-dijo la mujer antes de irse corriendo

 **Eres culpable-** dijo el esqueleto antes de tomarlo de su camisa y levantarlo

 ** _El hombre uso su cuchillo y se lo enterró en el hombro del esqueleto pero al sacarlo, el cuchillo se había derretido_**

 **Mírame a los ojos, tu alma esta manchada con la sangre de inocentes, siente su dolor-** Dijo haciéndolo sentir todo el sufrimiento de las personas que asesino y todo lo malo que había echo

 ** _Esto provoco que la cabeza del hombre se empezara a quemar hasta quedar solo su cráneo, al verlo muerto lo dejo tirado en el suelo._**

 ** _El esqueleto llevo sus dedos a su boca y silbo como si estuviera llamando a alguien, de repente llego una motocicleta que estaba en llamas y tenía una calavera enfrente, se subió a la moto y se fue, después de un rato llego a una casa de dos piso, bajo de la moto pero al bajar la moto cambio a una moto normal de color negro._**

 ** _Entro a la casa, pero antes el fuego de su cráneo se apago y ahora tenía la apariencia de una persona normal, era un chico de unos 17 años de cabello negro y ojos azules._**

Hoy fue un día pesado, será mejor que me vaya a dormir mañana hay escuela-dijo el chico antes de ir a arriba a dormir

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _El chico se encontraba montado en su moro con un uniforme y se dirigía a la escuela, llegando estaciono su moto y bajo pero escucho que algunas chicas y chicos estaban susurrando rumores_**

¿Escuchaste lo que paso anoche?, de nuevo apareció ese esqueleto-dijo una chica

Lo sé, dicen que ahora salvo a una mujer que estaban asaltando-dijo un chico

 _Vaya, las noticias corren rápido-pensó el chico_

 ** _El chico entro y fue al salón 1-A, ahí se encontró con un chico de cabello negro peinado de punta, una chica de cabello corto y de color azul y otra chica de cabello naranja peinado de punta_**

Buenos días Jack-kun-dijo la peli azul

Buenos días Haruna, Riko y Saruyama-dijo el chico conocido como Jack

 ** _Tiempo después- en el receso_**

 ** _Jack y Saruyama estaban comiendo en el salón, muchas chicas se le quedaron viendo a Jack, el era el chico más popular de la escuela aun siendo de primer año_**

Como te envidio, tienes la atención de todas las chicas-dijo Saruyama celoso

No es tan bueno como se ve-dijo Jack

¿Por cierto ya decidiste a quien confesarte?-dijo Saruyama

 ** _Jack se sonrojo levemente_**

Aun no lo decido-dijo Jack

Hombre, eres patético-dijo Saruyama

Lo dice la persona que se queja por no tener novia-dijo Jack y Saruyama reacciono como si le hubiera atravesado una lanza

Oye, debes decidir entre ellas-dijo Saruyama

No es fácil sabes, ellas han sido mis amigas desde pequeño-dijo Jack

Puedes un chico duro, experto en combate y rudo pero cuando se trata de chicas eres patético-dijo Saruyama

Ya lo veras, algún día me confesara a Haruna o a Riko-dijo Jack

 ** _Más tarde_**

Maldito Saruyama habla como si tuviera experiencia cuando él no tiene ninguna novia-dijo Jack mientras montaba su moto directo a su casa

 _Aunque tiene razón en algo, he sido amigo de Haruna y de Riko desde niños-pensó Jack-Pero no se cómo reaccionara si les digo mi secreto_

 ** _Jack se había hecho amigo de Haruna y de Riko desde pequeños pero un día cuando él y su familia se mudaron a los E.U, el regreso solo y había cambiado, su familia había muerto en un accidente. Bueno eso era lo que decía él, pero su verdadero secreto era que él había firmado un contrato con alguien y le dio una maldición que el ya controlaba_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

Ahh, no hay nada más relajante que un baño-dijo Jack metiéndose a su bañera

 _Aun no sé si decirles de esto o no-pensó Jack prendiéndole fuego a su mano-¿Cómo reaccionarán?, Bueno me he hecho un héroe aquí tal vez no me tengan miedo_

 ** _De repente comenzaron a salir burbujas y pequeñas chispas del agua_**

¿Hmm?-dijo Jack confundido

 ** _De repente hubo una pequeña explosión en el agua_**

 ** _Jack vio la silueta a través del vapor que había hecho la explosión, vio a una chica de su edad que estaba de pie delante de él. La chica tenía el pelo largo e color rosa chicle que le llegaba a la mitad de sus muslos, tenía una espiral en la parte superior de su cabeza, tenía un cuerpo pero con curvas notables y tenía una cara bonita que le pareció a Jack lindo_**

 ** _Los ojos de la chica estaban cerrados mientras suspiraba de satisfacción y empujaba su pelo hacia atrás_**

Mhm, escape exitoso-dijo la chica de modo inocente y lindo

 ** _Jack se quedo sorprendido viendo a la chica, estaba contemplando la belleza de su cuerpo, los ojos de la chica se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta que Jack estaba enfrente de ella_**

¿Quién eres tú?-dijo Jack

¿Yo?, soy Lala-dijo la chica

¿Lala?-dijo Jack

Sí, vengo del planeta Deviluke-dijo Lala

¿Entonces eres un extraterrestre?-dijo Jack

Eso es correcto. ¿No me crees?-dijo Lala

Bueno hablas mi idioma perfectamente-dijo Jack

Entonces echa un vistazo a esto-dijo Lala

 ** _Lala se dio la vuelta mostrándole su trasero bien formado a Jack_** , **_Lala tenía una cola que al finak tenía un triangulo plano que asemejaba más a un corazón_**

Ves, ¿En la tierra no tienen esto verdad?-dijo Lala

Bien te creo, toma-dijo Jack dándole una toalla-Tapate, si sigues así pescaras un resfriado

Gracias-dijo Lala saliendo de la bañera y poniéndose la toalla

Ve a mi cuarto esta alado-dijo Jack

Ok-dijo Lala

 ** _Minutos después- habitación de Jack_**

 ** _Jack estaba usando un chaleco de color negro, una chaqueta de cuero, jeans, guantes con pinchos y botas negras, mientras que Lala solo tenía la toalla_**

Dime ¿Cómo fue que llegaste de a mi bañera?-dijo Jack

Gracias a esto, Ta-da-dijo Lala levantando su mano izquierda, mostrando un brazalete que llevaba

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Jack

Este es el Pyom Pyon-Warp-kun, esto me permite tele transportarme cuando quiera-dijo Lala-A pesar que no se con precisión donde me llevara y solo puedo usarlo una vez al día, y solo puedo tele transportarme a distancias cortas

Ya veo, ¿Pero porque te tele transportaste aquí?-dijo Jack

La verdad es que estoy siendo perseguida-dijo Lala con una sonrisa triste

¿Qué?-dijo Jack sorprendido

Pensé que al venir a la tierra habría estado a salvo, pero si no hubiera usado a Pyom Pyon-Warp-kun-dijo Lala

 _¿La estaban persiguiendo? ¿Pero quién?-pensó Jack_

¡Lala-sama! Me alegro que este bien-dijo un ser blanco que tenia remolinos como ojos y alas de murciélago en la espalda apareció de la nada

¡Peke!, me encontraste-dijo Lala

¿Un robot?-dijo Jack

Estoy feliz que también hayas escapado-dijo Lala

De hecho el barco estaba afuera en de la atmosfera terrestre, por lo que fui capaz de escapar a través de una ventana-dijo Peke

 ** _En ese momento Peke se le quedo mirando a Jack_**

Lala-sama, ¿Quién es este tipo con cara de idiota?-dijo Peke

¿Idiota?-susurro Jack molesto

Es alguien que vive en esta casa-dijo Lala mirando a Jack-Ahora que lo pienso no me has dicho tu nombre

Mi nombre es Jack Styles-dijo Jack

Que nombre tan bonito-dijo Lala quitándose la toalla y Jack desvió la mirada

Bien Peke, as lo tuyo-dijo Lala

 ** _Hubo un destello de luz, Lala se cubrió rápidamente con un traje blanco que hacia mostrar sus curvas, en su cabeza tenía un sombrero blanco que se parecía a la cabeza de Peke y tenía un par de alas de murciélago en los laterales_**

¿Es muy apretado para usted Lala-sama?-dijo Peke

No, está bien-dijo Lala-¿Qué te parece Jack?

Te ves muy bien-dijo Jack

 ** _De repente Jack sintió la presencia de dos sujetos, Jack tomo a Lala por el brazo y la atrajo hacia él, dos hombres entraron a su habitación, ambos vestían trajes negros y tenían colas similares como la de Lala_**

Caray, si que eres una chica problemática, escaparte de Deviluke y venir a la tierra-dijo uno de los hombres

 ** _Lala ahora tenía un expresión molesta en su cara, Peke estaba temblando en su forma de sombrero_**

Peke-dijo Lala con tono molesto

¿Sí Lala-sama?-dijo Peke

¿No te dije que te aseguraras que nadie re siguiera?-dijo Lala

Lo siento Lala-sama-dijo Peke

¡Robot tonto, el plan se ha ido por el desagüe!-grito Lala haciendo un berrinche como un niño

¿Lista para irnos?-dijo el otro hombre

Bleh, no hay manera que me vaya con ustedes-dijo Lala sacándole la lengua

Podemos hacerlo de la manera fácil o difícil-dijo uno de los hombres acercándose pero Jack se puso en medio

Muévete niño, esto no te incumbe-dijo el hombre

….

¡¿Estás sordo o qué?! Dije que te…..

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Jack le dio un puñetazo que hizo al hombre sangrar por la nariz y caer al suelo_**

¡Maldito mocoso!-grito el otro hombre

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Le dio una patada en el estomago sacándole el aire, el hombre cayó de rodillas sujetándose el estomago_**

Vámonos de aquí-dijo Jack tomando a Lala de la mano

 ** _Salieron por la ventana, Jack llevo sus dedos a la boca y silbo, en pocos segundo su moto estaba abajo, sujeto a Lala y salto a la moto, ya arriba de ella arranco y Lala se sujeto de la cintura de Jack_**

Jack ¿Por qué me ayudas?-dijo Lala

No me gusta que amenacen a la gente, yo siempre ayudo a quien necesite ayuda-dijo Jack

 ** _Cuando Jack y Lala pasaban por las calles, dos chicas los vieron y eran Sairenji Haruna y Yuki Riko, Haruna saco a pasear a su perro y Riko la acompaño y no esperaban ver a Jack con una chica en su moto_**

¿Ese fue Jack?-dijo Riko

Parece que sí-dijo Haruna

 _¿Quién era ese chica?-pensaron las dos_

 ** _Con Jack y Lala_**

 ** _Jack se detuvo en el parque, ya que era lo suficientemente lejos de su casa, pero los dos hombres aparecieron segundos después_**

No debiste haber interferido mocoso-dijo uno de los hombres

Lala-sama, por favor vuelva a casa-dijo el otro hombre

No quiero-dijo Lala

Pero so ordenes de su padre, como princesa tienes que venir y cumplir tu deber-dijo uno de los hombres

No quiero, sucesor o no, estoy cansada de ir a reuniones de matrimonios arreglados-dijo Lala

 _¿Fue por eso que escapo?-pensó Jack_

No me importa lo que diga papá, no regresare-dijo Lala

Entonces la llevaremos a la fuerza-dijo uno de los hombres

 ** _Los hombres se comenzaron a acercar pero de repente un gran muro de fuego les bloqueo el camino, las llamas se fueron esparciendo más y eso hizo que los hombres se retiraran del lugar Lala volteo a ver y se dio cuenta que Jack era quien estaba controlando las llamas, Jack hizo desaparecer las llamas cuando los hombres se fueron_**

Jack eso fue asombroso-dijo Lala

Esto es malo-dijo Jack

¿Eh?-dijo Lala confundida

 ** _Volteo a ver al parque y todo estaba quemado, el pasto, los árboles y los juegos, rápidamente se escucharon las sirenas de los policías y Jack subió a Lala a su moto y después se subo él y arranco_**

 ** _Tiempo después en la casa de Jack_**

 ** _Llegaron a la casa y entraron_**

¿Jack como hiciste eso?-dijo Lala

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Jack

Aparecer esas llamas, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-dijo Lala

No quiero hablar de so por ahora-dijo Jack-Es algo muy doloroso para mi

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Lala

A nada, es mejor que descanses-dijo Jack

Sí, gracias por ayudarme-dijo Lala sonriendo

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Jack se dirigía a la escuela pero esta vez a pie, Lala se había quedado en su casa ya que no tenia a donde ir, al principio se negó pero Jack lo convenció_**

Buenos días Jack-kun

 ** _Jack se dio la vuelta y vio a Haruna detrás de él_**

Buenos días Haruna-dijo Jack

Jack-kun ¿Quiero preguntarte algo?-dijo Haruna

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Jack

Ayer en la noche…

 ** _En ese momento las palabras de Saruyama que le dijo ayer, resonaban en su cabeza_**

Haruna tengo algo muy importante que decirte-dijo Jack

¿Eh?-dijo Haruna

La verdad es que desde que nos conocimos….

 _Vamos Jack no te acobardes, si ella te rechaza aun queda Riko, puedes luchar contra demonios y delincuentes pero no puedes confesártele a una chica eres patético-pensó Jack_

 ** _Jack estaba tan centrado en confesarse a Haruna que no se dio cuenta que en ese momento una chica de cabello rosa estaba flotando hacía el para sorpresa de Haruna_**

Desde ese momento, ¡Me has gustado!-grito inclinando la cabeza-Así que por favor sal conmigo

¿Ah? ¿Así que tu también lo estabas pensando?-dijo un tono inocente que hizo a Jack abrir los ojos a darse cuenta de quién era

 ** _Lala estaba de pie entre él y Haruna, tenía una sonrisa en su cara mientras se apego al brazo de Jack_**

Es perfecto, vamos a casarnos Jack-dijo Lala

¡¿QUÉ?!-grito Jack

 ** _FIN_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_**

 ** _Jack estaba en la escuela mientras que Lala se había quedado en sus casa, ella se negó al principio pero Jack la logro convencer_**

 ** _Ahora estaban en la hora del almuerzo, Jack estabLalaa sentado en su pupitre y estaba deprimido, cuando había ganado él valor para declararse a una de las chicas que le gustaba había salido mal. Después de ese suceso Haruna y Riko extrañamente no lo veían ni a los ojos_**

 _Tengo que arreglar este malentendido con Lala cuando llegue a casa-pensó Jack-Y también con las chicas_

Haruna, Riko, el maestro las necesita-dijo uno de sus compañeros

Ok, vamos Haruna-dijo Riko

Sí-dijo Haruna

 ** _Ambas salieron del salón, Jack estaba buscando su almuerzo pero no lo encontraba_**

 _Maldición, por salir rápido se me olvido mi almuerzo-pensó Jack_

 ** _Mientras con Lala_**

 ** _Lala estaba frotando encima de la escuela con una sonrisa en su rostro, en sus monos llevaba un bento cubierto en un pañuelo rojo_**

Que hermosa es la escuela de Jack-dijo Lala

Lala-sama ¿Está segura en casarse con Jack?-dijo Peke

Sí, ¿Por qué?-dijo Lala

Lo admito, Jack-san es sorprendente, sin embargo no olvide si se casa con usted, la primera princesa del planeta Deviluke, significa que él seria…

Todo estará bien Peke, confía en mí, ¿Ok?-dijo Lala sonriendo

 ** _Con Jack_**

 _No tengo más opción, tendré que comprar algo-pensó Jack_

 ** _Jack salió del salón, estaba por caminar pero sintió como le agarraron rl hombro, volteo a ver y era Saruyama pero estaba ¿Molesto?_**

¿Qué pasa Saruyama?-dijo Jack

¡Tú deberías saberlo! ¡Hay una chica linda abajo buscándote!-exclamo Saruyama

¿Chica linda? No puede ser…-dijo Jack comenzando a correr a las escaleras

 ** _Jack llego al lugar y se encontró con Lala_**

Ahí estas Jack-dijo Lala sonriendo y acercándose rápidamente a él

Lala, te dije que esperaras en casa mientras estaba en la escuela-dijo Jack

Yo quería venir a ver cómo era tú escuela-dijo Lala.-También te traje esto-dijo mostrándole el bento

Gracias por traérmelo-dijo Jack tomando el bento

Oye Jack

 ** _Jack volteo a ver y se encontró con Saruyama y a un montón de chicos muy enojados_**

¿Cuál es tú relación con esa chica?-dijo Saruyama

Ella es….

¿Yo?, Soy la novia de Jack-dijo Lala

¡¿QUUEE?!-gritaron todos los chicos

¿Por qué dijiste eso Lala?-dijo Jack pero Lala lo ignoro y se aferro a su brazo

Jack, ¿No se suponía que te gustaba Riko y Sairenji?-dijo Saruyama mientras que un aura oscura se formaba en él y en los otros chicos

No es verdad, esto es mentira-dijo Jack

Pero dijiste que me amabas, ¿Fue todo un mentira?-dijo Lala con un tono de voz de una chica cuyo corazón había sido roto

 ** _Jack estaba por hablar pero…_**

¡GOLPEN AL BASTARDO!

 ** _Jack tomo a Lala en sus brazos y se echo a correr_**

¡Maldito seas Jack! ¡¿Cómo te atreves en conseguir a una chica tan linda antes de mí?! ¡Tú ya tienes a la mitad de las chicas de la escuela déjanos algo a nosotros!-grito Saruyama mientras lo perseguía

¿Por qué nos persiguen?-dijo Lala

Por ti-dijo Jack

 ** _Haruna y Riko regresaban a su salón, ambas estaban platicando sobre aquella chica que vieron con Jack en su moto y de la confesión que le hizo Jack_**

 ** _Ambas estaban enamoradas de Jack durante mucho tiempo, para ser más honestos, desde niños, él siempre había sido muy amable y alegre, pero cuando se fue a vivir a los E.U el había cambiado mucho, era más frio y serio, casi no sonreía_**

 ** _Ellas al verlo de regreso se alegraron bastante pero vieron que ya era el mismo Jack que habían conocido en su niñez_**

 ****ÉL ha cambiado mucho-dijo Haruna

Sí a veces extraño esa sonrisa de su cara-dijo Riko

Yo igual-dijo Haruna

Me pregunto ¿Qué sí la muerte de sus padres fue lo que lo cambio?-dijo Riko

Es lo más probable-dijo Haruna

 ** _Con Jack y Lala_**

 ** _Ellos habían escapado de los chicos, Jack miro una ventana abierta y saltó de una altura de tres pisos cayendo de pie, ellos ahora se encontraban en un rincón de la escuela_**

 ** _Jack decidió comer pero se dio cuenta como Lala lo miraba con curiosidad_**

¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?-dijo Jack

Jack, ¿En verdad eres un humano?-dijo Lala

Sí, ¿Por?-dijo Jack

Las cosas que hiciste anoche y la forma que saltaste hace un momento no son de un humano-dijo Lala-Eres la primera persona que veo con esas habilidades

Eso se debe a una maldición que tengo-dijo Jack

¿Maldición?-dijo Lala

Sí, la tengo desde los trece-dijo Jack

¿Cómo la conseguiste?-dijo Lala

Prefiero no hablar de eso, es algo doloroso para mí-dijo Jack.-Por cierto ¿Por qué les diiste que eras mi novia?

Porque lo soy-dijo Lala

No recuerdo habértelo propuesto y….

¿Entonces no te gusto Jack?-dijo Lala triste y a punto de llorar

No es eso, hay alguien más que me gusta, bueno en realidad son dos, y yo me iba a confesar a una ayer

Puedo vivir con eso-dijo Lala feliz abrazándolo-Mientras me prestes atención, voy a estar bien con cualquier cosa

 _¿Cómo me metí en esto?-pensó Jack_

 ** _En la noche- Casa de Jack_**

Puedes quedarte en la habitación que esta alado de la mía-dijo Jack

Ok-dijo Lala

 ** _Jack fue a cambiarse y ahora llevaba su chaqueta, sus guantes, jeans y sus botas_**

¿Vas a salir Jack?-dijo Lala

Sí, tengo un trabajo que hacer-dijo Jack

Voy contigo-dijo Lala

No, el trabajo que hago es peligroso para ti-dijo Jack

Pero…

Lo siento Lala pero me tengo que ir-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack estaba por salir pero…_**

¡No tan rápido!

 ** _Un hombre apareció en la sala, llevaba puesto una armadura temática de un esqueleto y una capa que le hacía juego_**

¡Zastin!-exclamo Lala

¿Lo conoces?-dijo Jack

Es mi guardaespaldas-dijo Lala

Es hora de volver a casa de una vez por todas Lala-sama-dijo Zastin

Bleh-Lala le saco la lengua-Yo no quiero, tengo una razón para no regresar

¿Dígame cuál es?-dijo Zastin

Me enamore de él-dijo Lala mirando a Jack-Voy a casarme con él y permanecer en la tierra

 _Está chica-pensó Jack_

Ya veo-dijo Zastin mirando a Jack-Leí los informes de mis hombres acerca de cómo intervino un terrícola y te rescato de nosotros

Ahora que ya lo sabes, puedes decirle a papá que nunca voy a volver o conocer más pretendientes-dijo Lala

 _¿Pretendiente?-pensó Jack confundido_

No es así de simple , he recibido una orden del rey de Deviluke-dijo Zastin-Que te recuperara a toda costa, no puedo hacer frente y decor que he aprobado el matrimonio de usted con un terrícola al azar

Entonces ¿Qué podemos hacer?-dijo Lala

 ** _Zastin rápidamente saco su espada y se lanzo contra Jack_**

¡Jack!-grito Lala preocupada

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _La espada atravesó el pecho de Jack, Lala estaba en shock al ver tal escena, Zastin saco su espada y vio como esta se estaba derretida, dirigió su mirada a la herida que le había echo a Jack y esta se estaba regenerando_**

 ** _Eso dejo sorprendidos a Lala y a Zastin_**

¿Cómo es posible?-dijo Zastin sorprendido

Esas armas no funcionaran conmigo-dijo Jack

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire y quebrando un poco su armadura_**

Parece que te he subestimado humano-dijo Zastin

 ** _Zastin se volvió a lanzar contra él, le lanzo un golpe pero Jack le agarro el puño y lo toma del brazo para derribarlo_**

No te levantes, no quiero lastimarte-dijo Jack

 ** _Zastin no le hizo caso y se puso de nuevo de pie, Jack le dio una patada en el mentón dejándolo confundido, Jack hizo un movimiento raro con sus dedos y rápidamente unas cadenas aparecieron y amarraron a Zastin_**

¿Cadenas?-dijo Zastin

Sí y no trates de liberarte, pueden estrangularte-dijo Jack

Eso quiero verlo-dijo Zastin tratando de liberarse

 **¡CRACK!**

 ** _Las cadenas apretaron el cuerpo de Zastin, haciéndolo soltar un grito de dolor_**

Mira amigo, yo en realidad no sé nada sobre ustedes, pero lo que si se es que lo que están haciendo está mal-dijo Jack-Obligar a alguien a casarse o obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere hacer es algo que está sumamente mal y algo que no le hace bien a nadie

 ** _Lala miro a Jack con los ojos abiertos_**

¿Y qué es eso de los pretendientes? ¿Qué pasaría si solo se quieren casar con ella por su figura o por ser el rey?-dijo Jack

¿Estas insinuando que el próximo rey seria un ¡AHHH!

Te dije que no trataras de libelarte, pero si lo que ibas a decir si es un error, sí, sería un error-dijo Jack-Pero todo el mundo comete errores y créeme yo cometí un error muy estúpido pero eso nos hace ser lo que somos

 ** _Jack chasqueo los dedos y las cadenas liberaron a Zastin_**

Mira yo soy solo un chico de la tierra, pero estoy preocupado por Lala, parece ser una buena persona, no me gustaría que ella sea lastimada-dijo Jack-Ella merece escoger su propio futuro y no correr el riesgo de que alguien tome decisiones por ella

¿Por qué la ayudas de ese modo? Apenas la conoces por un día-dijo Zastin

Porque no me gusta ver a gente siendo maltratada y siendo obligada, y porque me gusta hacer lo justo-dijo Jack-Y también no quiero que nadie sufra como yo

 ** _Zastin se quedo callado, se sorprendió por lo que dijo Jack, también Lala estaba sorprendida, también sentía algo dentro de su pecho que crecía más y más, era una sensación indescriptible, una que nunca había sentido_**

Jack-dijo Lala

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Jack

Jack…sé que me dijiste que no me veías de esa manera pero entiendes mis sentimientos-dijo Lala

¿Eh?-dijo el pelinegro confundido

Como lo dijiste, solo quiero vivir de la manera que quiero, y debido a ese deseo, te trate de usar como excusa para no volver a casa, y a pesar de que has sido tan útil para mí todo este tiempo-dijo Lala avergonzada

 _¿Excusa?-pensó Jack_

Pero ahora es diferente, entendiste mis sentimientos y debido a eso-dijo Lala- ¡He decidido que definitivamente quiero casarme contigo!-grito pegándose al brazo derecho de Jack

 _No era esto a lo que me refería-pensó Jack_

Admito mi derrota-dijo Zastin-Siempre supe acerca como Lala-sama se sentía con los pretendientes, pero mi deber era seguir las ordenes de mi rey, sin embargo ya que entiendes los sentimientos de Lala-sama, eres digno de confianza

¿Eh?-dijo Jack

No sé si los otros candidatos aceptaran esta decisión, pero voy a reportar esto al rey ahora mismo-dijo Zastin

Antes que te vayas quiero mostrarte una cosa-dijo Jack

 ** _Minutos después- en un edificio abandonado_**

 ** _Jack llevo a Zastin a un edificio abandonado, ellos dejaron a Lala en la casa ya que Rikkun dijo que seria muy peligroso_**

¿Por qué me trajo aquí Jack-dono?-dijo Zastin

¿Dono?-dijo Jack

Ya que es el prometido de Lala-sama lo debo llamar así-dijo Zastin

Ya veo, te traje aquí porque quiero saber sobre los pretendiente de Lala-dijo Jack-¿Ellos posen alguna habilidad especial?

¿Habilidad especial?-dijo Zastin

Viste como me regeneraba ¿No? Alguno tiene algo parecido o otra habilidad-dijo Jack

No, creo que usted es él único que puede regenerarse-dijo Zstin-¿Solo por eso me trajo aquí?

No, quiero mostrarte algo y quiero que se los digas a los demás candidatos-dijo Jack

 **¡ROOOAAARR!  
 _Se escucho un fuerte rugido, una bestia gigante apareció delante de ellos, Zastin se preparo para luchar pero Jack lo detuvo_**

Yo me encargo-dijo Jack

 ** _El cráneo de Jack fue cubierto en llamas, dejando solo su cráneo, los pinchos de sus guantes se hicieron más grandes y más filosos, eso dejo muy sorprendido a Zastin_**

 ** _La bestia intento atacar a Jack pero este saco sus cadenas y sujeto el brazo de la bestia, lo jalo hacia él y dio un fuerte derechazo mandándolo a volar contra las paredes del edificio_**

 ** _La bestia se iba a parar pero Jack se había subido a sus hombros, Jack estaba abriéndole la boca con su mano izquierda, saco un arma y le apunto dentro de la boca_**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _La bestia cayo al suelo muerta, Jack regreso a su forma normal y se acerco a Zastin_**

¿Alguno de los pretendientes puede hacer eso?-dijo Jack

No-dijo Zastin

Quiero que lo mantengas en secreto, no se lo digas a Lala-dijo Jack

Ok, lo entiendo pero tengo una pregunta-dijo Zastin

¿Cuál?-dijo Jack

¿Tú eres el famoso esqueleto que salva gente?-dijo Zastin

Vaya soy muy famoso, si lo pero ni le digas a nadie es un secreto -dijo Jack

Bien solo quería saber eso, no le diré a nadie, me voy-dijo Zastin

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba caminado hacia la escuela, Lala se había vuelto a quedar en la casa_**

 ** _Jack por suerte se había encontrado con Riko camino a la escuela_**

Jack-dijo Riko

¿Sí?-dijo Jack

¿Quiero hablar sobre la chica de que me conto Haruna?-dijo Riko

¿Lo sabes?-dijo Jack sorprendido

Sí, Haruna me dijo que tú…

No, fue un malentendido-dijo Jack

Pero ella me dijo que tú te le con….

Fue un ensayo-dijo Jack

¿Un ensayo?-dijo Riko

 _Mierda en que me metí-pensó Jack_

Ella es una chica que conocí hace poco y me pidió que la ayudara a ensayar una escena de una obra en donde participara-dijo Jack

Ya veo-dijo Riko

 _Se la creyó-pensó Jack aliviado_

¿Jack?-dijo Riko

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Jack

¿Puedes dedicarme una sonrisa como cuando éramos niños?-dijo Riko

 ** _Jack se sorprendo por tal petición, si era cierto que ahora rara vez sonreía, desde la muerte de su padres_**

Claro-dijo Jack sonriéndole

 ** _Riko se puso muy feliz al ver a aquella sonrisa que tanto quería_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Jack estaba sentado en su pupitre leyendo un libro_**

Oye Jack, ¿Escuchaste la nueva noticia?-dijo Saruyama

¿Nueva noticia?-dijo Jack

Hoy recibimos a un nuevo estudiante-dijo Saruyama

¿Enserio?-dijo Jack y Saruyama asistió

 ** _La puerta del salón se abrió revelando al profesor y al nuevo estudiante que era…._**

Yahooo Jack, también soy una estudiante de tú escuela-dijo Lala que vestía el uniforme de la escuela

 ** _Todos los chicos admiraban la belleza de la peli rosada, su presencia afecto a tres personas, una era Jack y las otras dos eran Riko y Haruna_**

Es la misma chica-Murmuraron las dos en voz baja

 ** _FIN_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capitulo 3_**

 ** _Jack estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama, dio vuelta y sintió algo en su mano, era muy suave pero su textura esa muy diferente a una almohada_**

 ** _Jack comenzó a despertar y vio que Lala estaba a su lado, rápidamente quito las sabanas y vio a Peke a lado de ella, pero se sorprendió a ver a Lala desnuda_**

 _Menos mal que es Peke, pensé que había agarrado otra cosa-pensó Jack_

 ** _Jack comenzó a vestirse para la escuela, mientras Lala comenzaba a despertar_**

Mmmm-dijo Lala despertando

Por fin despiertas dormilona, vístete tenemos que ir a la escuela-dijo Jack

Ok-dijo Lala

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Jack y Lala estaban rumbo a la escuela, iban en la moto de Jack ya que se les había hecho tarde_**

¿Por qué fuiste a mi cama y porque estabas desnuda?-dijo Jack

Quería dormir contigo-dijo Lala

Y es muy difícil mantener la ropa de Lala-sama por mucho tiempo, debo tomar un descanso debes en cuando-dijo Peke

Entiendo, pero si quieren quedarse van que seguir algunas reglas-dijo Jack

¿Reglas?-dijo Lala

Debes asegurarte que nadie descubra que eres de otro planeta, trata de disimular-dijo Jack-No debes llamar tanto la atención de los demás

Ese es un gran consejo Jack-dono-dijo Peke

Segundo, debes permanecer con tu uniforme, no cambies de ropa ni se te ocurra estar desnuda-dijo Jack

¿Qué? Eso es injusto-dijo Lala

Si quieres permanecer conmigo en la escuela debes seguir estas reglas-dijo Jack

Ok-dijo Lala son un gesto de derrota pero rápidamente cambio a una sonrisa-Pero acambio deberás mostrarme la ciudad más tarde

Está bien, no veo lo malo-dijo Jack

Yay-dijo Lala triunfante

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Ellos llegaron a la escuela, bajaron de la moto y caminaron a su salón, todos se les quedaron viendo y comenzaron a hablar de ellos_**

 ** _Ahora estaban en el salón, las clases terminaron temprano_**

Sairenji-kun, Yuuki-kun, como representantes del grupo ¿Le importaría enseñarle a Deviluke-san la escuela?-dijo el maestro

Hai sensei-dijeron las dos

 ** _Haruna y Riko camino donde estaba la peli rosa_**

Soy Sarenji Haruna, es un placer-dijo Haruna

Y yo soy Yuuki Riko-dijo Riko

Hola-dijo Lala con entusiasmo

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Haruna y Riko se encargaron de enseñarle la escuela a Lala, ambas chicas no dejaban de mirar a la peli rosada pero la que más se le quedaba mirando era Riko_**

 _¿Ella no me recuerda-pensó Riko_

 ** _Ambas observaban la cola que sobresalía de debajo de la falda de Lala_**

 _¿Sera un accesorio?-pensaron las dos_

Oigan chicas-dijo Lala

¿Qué pasa?-dijeron las dos

La escuela es muy divertida, aquí todos parecen estar divirtiéndose, estoy contenta de haber venido-dijo Lala sonriendo

 ** _Haruna y Riko se sorprendieron por esa declaración, ellas siguieron demostrándole la escuela hasta que Lala les hizo una pregunta que las sorprendió_**

Chicas ¿Tienen a alguien que les guste?-dijo Lala

 ** _Haruna y Riko se sonrojaron un poco por la pregunta que les hizo Lala_**

¿Por qué preguntas eso Lala-san?-dijo Haruna

Es que me enamore de alguien recientemente, esa persona me ayudo mucho últimamente y ahora quiero estar cerca de él todo el tiempo-dijo Lala con una sonrisa-Hace que mi corazón se sienta muy caliente

 ** _Las chicas solo se quedaron en silencio_**

 _Se refiere a Jack ¿Verdad?-pensaron las dos_

Oye escuchaste que ese esqueleto quemo el parque-dijo un chico

 ** _Ese comentario llamo la atención de las tres_**

Debió ser otra persona, él es un héroe no un criminar-dijo otro chico-Además no hay pruebas que demuestre que él fue

¿De qué hablan?-dijo Lala

De un héroe que ha aparecido aquí últimamente-dijo Riko

¿Un héroe?-dijo Lala curiosa

Sí, se dice que es un esqueleto que tiene su cráneo en llamas, sala por la noche a ayudar a la gente que lo necesita-dijo Haruna

Eso es increíble-dijo Lala

 ** _Más tarde-casa de Jack_**

 ** _Las clases habían terminado y todos volvieron a sus casa, Jack estaba viendo la tele mientras que Lala se acerco a él a preguntarle algo_**

Jack, ¿Tú sabes sobre el héroe que está en esta ciudad?-dijo Lala

¿Hablas del esqueleto?-dijo Jack y Lala asistió-Sí se de él y se llama Ghost Rider

¿Ghost Rider? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Lala

Él me salvo un día y me dijo su nombre-dijo Jack

Wow, es increíble, lo pudiste ver en persona-dijo Lala –Cuéntame más

Bien él…

 ** _Jack se paso casi todo el día hablando del héroe de la ciudad a Lala, ella se había fascinado mucho con el héroe que quería conocerlo en persona_**

 _Si tan solo supieras que soy yo Lala-pensó Jack_

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Era sábado así que Jack lo aprovecho para enseñarle la ciudad a Lala, Riko junto con su hermana menor Mikan, los acompañaron. Jack les explico todo de cómo ella era de otro planeta, así que decidieron ayudarlo, varias personas se les quedaron mirando a Lala por el traje que tenia, era el mismo que uso cuando Jack la ayudo, Jack la tomo de la mano y la llevo a un callejón_**

Antes que nada debes cambiar tú ropa-dijo Jack

¿Eh? ¿No puedo usar mi traje?-dijo Lala

Jack tiene razón, llamas demasiado la atención-dijo Mikan

Si quieres estar en la tierra, tienes que mezclarte-dijo Riko

Ok, Peke-dijo Lala

Entendido Lala-sama-dijo Peke

 ** _Un destello de luz rosa cubrió el cuerpo de Lala y cuando la luz se fue revelo a Lala vestida con un traje de negocios de hombre con un par de gafas que le hacían juego_**

Ese traje es de hombre, prueba otro-dijo Jack

 ** _Volvió a cambiarse y esta vez llevaba un uniforme de policía_**

Hacerse pasar por un oficial es un delito, otro-dijo Riko

 ** _Volvió a cambiar y está vez era.._**

¿Una conejita? Puede que..no otro-dijo Jack

Lala-san tiene una gran figura, incluso más que mi hermana-dijo Mikan con malicia

¡Mikan!-grito Riko

¿No lo crees Jack?-dijo Mikan

Tengo que admitir que tiene razón , prueba otro-dijo Jack

¿Eh?-dijo Riko sorprendida

 ** _Y volvió a cambia y esta vez Lala vestía un vestido negro cubierto por una blusa de color lima_**

Ese está bien-dijo Jack

Bien entonces, vamos-dijo Lala

 ** _Lala comenzó a arrastrar a Jack con ella por toda la ciudad, mientras que Riko estaba celosa y Mikan molestaba a su hermana_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _El día siguió como cualquiera, los cuatro se divertían, Lala se detuvo cuando vio un juego de grúa_**

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Lala

Es un juego de grúa, pones la moneda en la maquina y usas la palanca para controlar la grúa para conseguir un peluche-dijo Jack

Ese se ve muy lindo-dijo Lala señalando un peluche de conejo que tenia apariencia de Frankenstein

Se ve muy grande, es posible no conseguirlo en el primer intento-dijo Riko

Voy a intentarlo-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack deposito la moneda y comenzó a jugar en pocos segundos Lala tenía al conejo en sus brazos, Lala tenía una gran sonrisa_**

Gracias Jack este será mi tesoro-dijo Lala

 ** _Jack miro a Riko y vio que tenía una expresión de celos pero también que estaba viendo un oso de peluche adentro de la maquina, Jack volvió a jugar y consiguió el oso y se lo dio a Riko haciendo que está se sonrojara_**

Gracias Jack-dijo Riko dándole un beso en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar

D….de nada-dijo Jack sonrojado y nervioso

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Los cuatro se encontraban caminando por las calles de la ciudad, todo iba bien hasta que…._**

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _Hubo gran explosión cerca de donde estaban, mucha gente comenzaba a correr, Jack sujeto un chico y le pregunto que estaba pasando_**

¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué fue esa explosión?-dijo Jack

Un monstruo apareció y está destruyendo la ciudad-dijo el chico y siguió corriendo

¿Un monstruo?-dijo Riko

 **¡RROOOAAARR!**

 ** _Se escucho un gran rugido que hizo temblar el suelo, una gran bestia estaba delante de ellos, era de una altura de unos dos metros, tenía un pelaje de color negro, tenía grandes y filosas garras y dientes_**

Chicas debemos irnos-dijo Riko

Sí, vámonos Jack, ¿Jack?-dijo Lala buscando a Jack ya que este no estaba

Lala-san debemos irnos-dijo Mikan

Pero Jack…

De seguro se fue a refugiar, vámonos-dijo Riko

De acuerdo-dijo Lala

 ** _Antes que las chicas comenzaran a correr, escucharon un extraño sonido_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Algo había caído del cielo, todas las personas se sorprendieron al ver al héroe de la ciudad en el día, Lala se puso muy emocionada al ver por primera vez al héroe de la ciudad en persona al igual que Riko y Mikan_**

 **Vuelve de donde viniste-** dijo Jack

 **¡RROOOOAAAARR!**

 **Date por muerto-** dijo Jack

 ** _La bestia se lanzo contra Jack, Jack lo recibió con un golpe nadándolo a estrellarse contra un edificio, Jack fue ha atacarlo pero la bestia lo recibió con un antebrazo mandándolo a volar_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _Jack fue a estrellarse contra un auto, se levanto y vio a un niño que estaba parado a su lado con una libreta y un bolígrafo y se emociono al verlo_**

Woe, eres el héroe de la ciudad, ¿Me das tú autógrafo?-dijo el niño

 ** _Antes que Jack respondiera vio al cielo y la bestia estaba por atacarlo, tomo al niño y lo alej de ahí_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _La bestia aplasto el auto, Jack puso al niño a salvo donde estaba la gente pero antes de volver a pelear, tomo la libreta del niño y le dio su autógrafo poniéndolo muy feliz_**

Muchas gracias-dijo el niño

 ** _Jack regreso donde estaba la bestia y saco sus cadenas, las lanzo contra la bestia y las enredo en su cuerpo y lo atrajo hacia él_**

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _Le dio un gran puñetazo en su cara mandándolo contra unos postes de luz, Jack agarro los cables y se lanzo contra la bestia_**

 **¡ROOAARR!**

 ** _La bestia rugió de dolor por la corriente eléctrica que recorría por su cuerpo_**

 **¡BAM!**

 ** _La bestia cayó al suelo muy herido, Jack lo tomo de la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos_**

 **Tengo hambre-** dijo Jack

 ** _El cuerpo de la bestia comenzó a convertirse en cenizas poco a poco, en pocos segundos la bestia era puras cenizas_**

 ** _Toda la gente aplaudió y grito por la victoria y la ayuda de su héroe, iban a darle las gracias pero el héroe ya se había ido_**

Eso fue genial-dijo Lala

Debo decir que creía que era un mito pero fue increíble verlo-dijo Riko

Opino lo mismo hermana-dijo Mikan

Chicas-dijo Jack llegando donde estaban

Jack ¿En dónde estabas? El héroe estuvo aquí-dijo Lala

¿Enserio? Que mala suerte-dijo Jack

 ** _Más tarde en la noche_**

 ** _Lala y Jack estaban relajados viendo la tele y por casualidad estaban viendo el noticiero que estaba dando la noticia de la pelea de Jack_**

Mira Jack, es el héroe-dijo Lala

Vaya, me perdí una gran pelea-dijo Jack

¿Crees que lo volvamos a ver? Por lo que escuche solo salía en la noche-dijo Lala

No lo sé Lala pude ser que fue por una vez-dijo Jack

Que lastima-dijo Lala

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Jack estaba en su cama despierto, a su lado estaban Lala y Peke dormidos_**

 _Es raro que un demonio apareciera en el día-pesó Jack-Espero que solo fuera por esta vez_

 ** _Jack volteo su mirada hacia Lala_**

 _Si no estuviera con ella y las demás de seguro habían salido lastimadas-pensó Jack-Debo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para protegerlos-pensó antes de quedar dormido_

 ** _FIN_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

 ** _Sueño de Jack_**

 ** _Todo estaba oscuro sin ninguna prueba de vida_**

¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Jack

¡NOOO! ¡POR FAVOR!-se escucho un grito muy familiar para Jack

¡Haruna!-grito Jack corriendo hacia dónde provino el grito

 ** _Pero mientras que Jack corría el escenario iba cambiando, el entorno se parecía mucho a la ciudad pero estaba en llamas, los edificios había sido destruidos, había cadáveres de personas pero sus cabezas estaban en llamas dejando ver el cráneo_**

 ** _Jack se quedo en shock y cayó de rodillas ya que reconoció algunos cadáveres_**

Lala, Riko. Saruyama, Mio, Risa, Mikan-dijo Jack viendo los cadáveres

¡NO POR FAVOR!

 ** _Jack levanto su mirado y pudo ver a Haruna que era sujetada del cuello por un tipo que usaba una chaqueta de cuero_**

¡Dejala!-grito Jack lanzándose para golpearlo

 ** _El tipo detuvo el golpe sin la necesidad de voltear, Jack puso sentir como le estaba aplastando la mano haciendo que gritara de dolor_**

 **Eres patético-** dijo el tipo con voz demoniaca

 ** _El tipo soltó a Haruna y se volteo a ver a Jack, Jack se sorprendió al ver el rostro del tipo, era él solo que con la mitad de su rostro era de calavera_**

 **No puedes proteger a nadie y mucho menos controlarme-** dijo el Jack malvado

No es verdad, puedo controlarte-dijo Jack

 **¿En serio? Quiero verlo-** dijo el Jack malvado

 ** _El Jack malvado volvió a agarrar a Haruna y saco su arma y le apunto a su cabeza_**

No lo hagas-dijo Jack

 **Sí tienes control de mi evitaras que lo haga-** dijo apunto de jalar el gatillo

¡No lo hagas!-grito Jack

Adiós Jack, te amo-dijo Haruna

 **¡BAANNG!**

¡NOOOOOO!

 ** _Afuera del sueño_**

No no no, Lala, Haruna, Riko- decía Jack mientras se sacudía de la cama haciendo que Lala se despertara

Jack, Jack, ¡Jack!-grito Lala haciéndolo despertar

¿Lala? ¿Estás bien?-dijo Jack revisándola

Claro, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?-dijo Lala

 _Fue una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla-pensó Jack_

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Ellos fueron a la escuela pero Lala noto que Jack estaba actuando muy raro, eso la preocupo_**

 ** _Jack estaba sentado pensando sobre el sueño que había tenido_**

 _¿Por qué soñé eso? ¿Sera que en realidad no lo controlo?-pensó Jack-No, se que lo controlo, yo lo controlo o él a mi_

 ** _Varias semanas después_**

 ** _Lala estaba muy preocupada por Jack, el siempre tenía pesadillas, siempre despertaba alterado y sudoroso, cada pesadilla para Jack era peor que la anterior, siempre aparecía en la ciudad lleno de cadáveres y hecha pedazos y siempre el causante era su lado de Ghost Rider, pero no solo ella estaba preocupada, también sus demás amigos_**

Jack ¿Quieres hablar sobre tus pesadillas?-dijo Lala

No es nada, solo son pesadillas, sueños que no tienen importancia-dijo Jack

¿Estás seguro?-dijo Lala

Sí no te preocupes-dijo Jack

 ** _Segundos después la campana comenzó a sonar, el profesor entro y estaba a punto de comenzar la clase_**

Tengo un anuncio que decirles, es repentino ya que estamos en el segundo trimestre pero hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante integrándose a nosotros-dijo el profesor

 ** _En ese momento un chico entro_**

El es Ren Elise Jewelria, quiero que sean amable con él-dijo el profesor

 ** _El chico tenía el cabello blanco y provoco que la mayoría de las chicas gritaran de alegría_**

¡Qué lindo!

 ** _El chico peli blanco dirigió su mirada donde estaba Lala y se acerco a ella_**

Por fin te encontré mi amada Lala-dijo Ren

 ** _Todo el salón se quedo sorprendido por eso_**

Te reconocí enseguida, ni siquiera por estar rodeada de una multitud de plebeyos es suficiente para enmascarar tú belleza-dijo Ren dramáticamente

Um….¿Quién eres?-dijo Lala

¿No…te acuerdas de mí? ¿A pesar que tú y yo jugábamos mucho tiempo cuando éramos jóvenes?-dijo Ren mirando hacia abajo con lagrimas en los ojos-No no me desanimare por esto-dijo secándose las lagrimas y poniéndose de pie sonriendo-¡Porque soy un hombre!

 _Este chico es raro-pensó Jack_

Lala-cha, he oído que has sido engañada por un hombre malo-dijo Lala

¿Malo?-dijo Jack

Ese hombre es nada más ni nada menos que Jack Styles-dijo Ren señalando a Jack

¿Quién te dijo que era malo? Y ¿Como conoces a Lala?-dijo Jack

Echa un vistazo-dijo Ren sacando una foto

¿Por qué usas un vestido?-dijo Jack viendo la foto

 ** _Lala se acerco y también miro la foto_**

Soy yo de niña-dijo Lala-Ahora te recuerdo, eres el bebe llorón Ren-chan

Gracias por finalmente acordarte de mi Lala-chan-dijo Ren-Es como lo recuerdo, a menudo te burlabas de mí y me vestías con vestidos porque parecía una niña, incluso me usabas como sujeto de prueba para tus experimentos, eras una pequeña traviesa

 _Eso explica el vestido-pensó Jack_

Pero un día me prometiste que cuando me convirtiera en un hombre, te casarías conmigo-dijo Ren

 ** _Los ojos de todos se abrieron de sorpresa_**

Parece que apareció un rival de amor ¿No Risa?-dijo Mio

Claro, el amigo de la infancia llega y se convierte una amenaza entre Jack-kun y Lala-chi, un triangulo amoroso, es como algo salido de una telenovela-dijo Risa

¿En verdad prometió eso Lala-sama?-susurro Peke

Umm…no lo recuerdo-dijo Lala

Está bien, no necesito que lo recuerdes de inmediato-dijo Ren- Después de todo, primero quiero que se den cuenta de lo hombre que me he convertido con el paso de los años

 ** _Ren dirigió su mira hacia Jack_**

Y para hacerlo, voy a superarte, Jack Styles, como un hombre-dijo Ren determinado

 ** _Días después_**

 ** _Jack seguía con las pesadillas pero eran menos frecuentes, en este momento está más enfocado en Ren, desde que él había llegado quería superarlo en todo, de ser el primero en responder las preguntas del profesor, siendo más rápido en comer su almuerzo_**

 ** _Ahora estaban en clase de gimnasia y los chicos se preparaban para la carrera, el primero fue Ren y hizo un tiempo de 12 segundos, el siguiente era Jack, el hizo un tiempo de 5 segundos sorprendiendo a todos_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

Lala-sama ¿Qué piensa hacer con Ren-dono?-dijo Peke

¿Qué pasa con él?-dijo Lala

Parece que tiene la intención de permanecer en la tierra hasta que se case con él-dijo Peke

Pero yo me voy a casar con Jack-dijo Lala

Pero Lala-sama, no estoy muy seguro de su decisión de casarse con Jack-dono por el momento-dijo Peke-Es una buena persona y de gran alcance pero también se necesitan cualidades con el fin de cumplir con el papel que tiene su padre

¿Qué estas tratando de decir Peke?-dijo Lala

Solo digo que tal vez haiga personas más aptas para convertirse en su marido aparte de Jack-dono-dijo Peke –Tal vez alguien como su padre en términos de inteligencia, ya que necesitamos a alguien que dirija

No, sé lo que estoy haciendo, además no crees que papá y Jack son iguales-dijo Lala

¿Iguales?-dijo Peke

Pronto lo entenderás-dijo Lala

 ** _En otro lugar_**

 ** _Ren estaba sentado solo en un banco antes que sintiera que alguien se le acercaba, volteo a ver y era Jack con unas botellas de agua en sus manos_**

¿Quieres?-dijo Jack

¿Estás aquí para burlarte de mí?-dijo Ren

No, solo pensé que te vendría bien un amigo-dijo Jack

 ** _Ren lo miro sorprendido_**

¿Aun vas a seguir con eso de los hombres?-dijo Jack

Claro, lo hare hasta que le demuestre a Lala-chan que soy un hombre, yo no voy a renunciar-dijo Ren

Sobre eso, le pregunte a Lala si eras más hombre ahora y dijo que no sabía-dijo Jack

Eso…eso no puede ser-dijo Ren apoyándose en el suelo con sus dos manos con un aura depresiva sobre él

¡Por favor, enséñame lo que significa ser un hombre!-exclamo Ren agarrando a Jack de los hombros

Escucha, se que tú te preocupas por Lala y eso lo respeto-dijo Jack

¿Lo haces?-dijo Ren

Sí, aunque eres le primer pretendiente de Lala que veo, eres buena persona-dijo Jack-Pero déjame hacerte un pregunta ¿Piensas seriamente que ser hombre es suficiente para llamar la atención de Lala?

Creo…que no ella no es ese tipo de chica-dijo Ren

Créeme sé cómo se siente, me gusta alguien, pero aun no sé cómo decirle lo que siento-dijo Jack

¿Es Lala-chan?-dijo Ren

Sí,,, digo no, Lala es linda, buena persona y todo eso pero tengo a algunas personas que me gustan desde hace tiempo antes que ella -dijo Jack

Entonces ¿Por qué no hiciste lo que me acabas de decir?-dijo Ren

Es complicado, aunque ella me cause algunos problemas, ellas es muy divertida-dijo Jack

Ya veo, entonces quieres decir que estas enamorado de ella-dijo Ren

No espera yo…

Con la forma en que has hablado de Lala lo confirma, estas enamorado de ella-dijo Ren

 ** _Jack solo se le quedaba viendo_**

No es posible amar a alguien y enamorarse de otra persona al mismo tiempo-dijo Ren-Como lo pensaba, Jack Styles, eres un hombre malvado, jugar con el corazón de las doncellas, que despreciable

 _¿Cómo llego a esa conclusión?-pensó Jack_

Ahora escúchame-dijo Ren-A pesar que eres mucho más fuerte que yo en este momento, un día te superare como hombre y conquistare el corazón de Lala-chan, es una promesa

 _No hay forma de ayudarlo-pensó Jack-_ Bueno te deseo suerte intentándolo, adiós-dijo Jack retirándose

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Jack y Lala se encontraban en la casa, Lala estaba viendo televisión mientras que Jack estaba meditando_**

 _Yo tengo el control, yo tengo el control-decía mentalmente Jack_

 ** _Pero no se había dado cuenta que había creado un circulo de fuego a su alrededor, rápidamente dejo su meditación y apago las llamas_**

 _Esto ya no me sucedía, ¿Qué me está pasando?-pensó Jack-Todo comenzó cuando ataco ese demonio_

Lala, voy a salir por un rato-dijo Jack tomando las llaves de su moto

Te acompaño-dijo Lala

No es necesario solo daré una vuelta y vendré-dijo Jack

Ok-dijo Lala

 ** _Jack salió de la casa, se subió a su moto y arranco_**

Peke, quiero que sigas a Jack-dijo Lala

¿Por qué quiere que haga eso Lala-sama?-dijo Peke

Me preocupa mucho Jack, ha actuado muy extraño últimamente, quiero que lo vigiles para averiguar qué le pasa-dijo Lala

Entendido Lala-sama-dijo Peke

 ** _Peke regreso a su forma de robot dejando a Lala desnuda y salió detrás de Jack_**

 ** _Con Jack_**

 ** _Él había llegado a un viejo cementerio sin darse cuenta que un robot lo estaba siguiendo, Jack se dirigió a una tumba muy apreciada para él_**

 _"Frank Styles"_

 _1970-2016_

¿Qué haces aquí chico?-dijo voz detrás de él

 ** _Jack volteo a ver y se encontró con un hombre de mediana edad de cabello blanco y barba del mismo color_**

Solo vengo a visitar a alguien-dijo Jack

Ya veo, ¿era alguien muy preciado para ti?-dijo el hombre

Sí-dijo Jack

Es muy doloroso perder a alguien muy querido-dijo el hombre

Sí que lo es-dijo Jack

Veo que tienes muchos problemas-dijo el hombre

No es nada, solo que últimamente he tenido varias pesadillas-dijo Jack

¿De que tratan esas pesadillas?-dijo el hombre

No creo que lo entienda-dijo Jack

¿Son pesadillas de donde no controlas al Ghost Rider?-dijo el hombre sorprendiendo a Jack

¿Cómo es que…

Yo sé muchas cosas, pero si quieres controlarlo debes encontrar un propósito por cual serlo-dijo el hombre

¿Un propósito?-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo el hombre

Gracias por el consejo-dijo Jack

De nada Jack Styles-dijo el hombre

¿Cómo sabes….-dijo Jack volteando a verlo pero no estaba-….mi nombre? Esto es muy extraño

 _Debo hallar un propósito-pensó Jack cerrando los ojos-un propósito_

 ** _Jack se concentro y en su mente vino una imagen de todos sus amigos_**

 _Debo protegerlos-dijo Jack mentalmente_

 ** _Sin darse cuenta Jack estaba transformado en Ghost Rider pero este era azul, Jack escucho un ruido cerca y volvió a la normalidad_**

 ** _Peke accidentalmente hizo un poco de ruido cuando vio a Jack convertirse en Ghost Rider, nunca se imagino que el seria el famoso héroe de la ciudad, estaba por salir volando pero Jack había aparecido delante de él_**

¿Qué haces aquí Peke?-dijo Jack

Lala-sama me envió a vigilarlo, ella está muy preocupada por usted-dijo Peke

Ya veo-dijo Jack

Jack-dono ¿Por qué no nos dijo que usted era el héroe de la ciudad?-dijo Peke

Es complicado, es que no se cómo reaccionarían al ver que soy un…

¿Un héroe?-dijo Peke

No, un monstruo-dijo Jack

Jack-dono, usted no es un monstruo, usted es el héroe de la ciudad-dijo Peke

No lo entenderías Peke-dijo Jack-Quiero que lo mantengas en secreto por favor, no quiero que Lala ni otra persona se entere

¿Otra persona lo sabe?-dijo Peke

El único que lo sabe es Zastin y también le dije que guardara el secreto-dijo Jack

Ok, guardare el secreto-dijo Peke

Gracias, ahora volvamos a casa-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack y Peke regresaron a casa, Peke le dijo a Lala que todo estaba bien con Jack que no se preocupara, ellos se fueron a dormir minutos después pero Jack le costaba trabajo quedarse dormido_**

 _Ese fuego azul nunca lo había visto-pensó Jack-¿Qué habrá sido?_

 ** _Minutos después Jack se quedo dormido pero sin darse cuenta estaba abrazando a Lala, ella se despertó y vio como Jack la estaba abrazando, eso la puso feliz y volvió a dormir_**

 ** _FIN_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capitulo 5_**

 ** _Varios días después_**

 ** _Ya han pasado varios días y Jack aun tenia esas pesadillas, Lala, Haruna y Riko se preocupaban mucho por él, le querían ayudar pero el siempre les decía que estaba bien y que no era nada_**

 ** _Jack intento hacer lo que le dijo ese hombre, buscar un propósito pero fallaba_**

 ** _Ahora se encontraban en su casa, Jack había salido por suministros mientras que Lala se quedo en la casa_**

Lala-sama

 ** _Lala dirigió su mirada a una de las ventanas y vio a Zastin entrando por la ventana_**

Oh Zastin, no sabía que seguías en la tierra-dijo Lala

 ** _Zastin sacó un pequeño paquete de dinero_**

Aquí tiene su mesada-dijo Zstine y Lala lo tomo-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Jack-dono?

Jack salió a comprar comida, regresara pronto, ¿lo estabas buscando?-dijo Lala

Vera….

 ** _Unos minutos después_**

¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Hay un asesino detrás de Jack?!-grito Lala

Sí, mis hombres recibieron información que uno de sus pretendientes había contratado a un asesino para matar a Jack-dono-dijo Zastin

¿Sabes su nombre?-dijo Lala

Si, detectamos la nave del asesino hace poco, el asesino no es otra que la oscuridad de oro-dijo Zastin

No sé quien es-dijo Lala

 ** _Zastin cayó al suelo, esperaba otra reacción_**

En todo caso hay que ir por Jack-dono-dijo Zastin

Bien, Peke-dijo Lala

Sí, Lala-sama estoy buscando la energía de Jack-dono en este momento-dijo Peke

 **¡BIP!**

Lo encontré Lala-sama-dijo Peke

Bien, vamos-dijo Lala cambiando a su atuendo blanco y voló

¡Espere Lala-sam! ¡No me deje atrás!-grito Zastin siguiendo a la princesa

 ** _Con Jack_**

 ** _Jack salía de una tienda con bolsas de plástico llenas de comida, comenzó a caminar rumbo donde había estacionado su moto pero se detuvo cuando noto que alguien lo estaba mirando_**

 ** _Era una niña que probablemente tenia la misma edad que Mikan, estaba apoyada en una pared de un edificio, tenía el pelo rubio y casi tan largo como Lala, tenía ojos de color rojo, tenía un vestido de cuero negro que se componía de mangas separadas y de cintas que cubrían sus piernas_**

 _¿Por qué me mira así? Tal vez tenga hambre-pensó Jack_

Ten-dijo Jack dándole un Taiyaki

 ** _La chica parpadeo sorprendida antes de mirar a Jack que le estaba ofreciendo Taiyaki, ella rápidamente lo tomo y comenzó a comerlo_**

¿Te gusta?-dijo Jack

Si-dijo con voz tranquila-pero la comida terrícola es extraña

Así que eres un extraterrestre-dijo Jack

Tu eres Jack Styles ¿Verdad?-dijo la chica

Si ¿Por qué?-dijo Jack

 **¡SLASH!**

Tranquila, puedes lastimar a alguien-dijo Jack la mano de la chica que se había convertido en una espada-¿Qué tratabas de hacer?

No tengo ningún rencor hacia ti pero alguien me contrato para eliminarte, así que por favor muere-dijo la chica

¿Quién le dice eso a alguien?-dijo Jack

 **¡SLASH! ¡SLASH!**

 ** _Jack evito los siguientes ataques, para sorpresa de la chica Jack apareció detrás de ella_**

¿Quién te envio?-dijo Jack

Parece que no estás preocupado sabiendo que estoy aquí para matarte-dijo la chica

Una niña como tú nunca podría matarme-dijo Jack

¿Niña?-dijo con rabia y enfado

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Los edificios fueron cortados por la chica_**

¡Oye! ¡No destruyas la ciudad!-grito Jack

No me digas niña o voy hacer que te tragues tus palabras-dijo la chica

Eso lo quiero ver niña-dijo Jack

 ** _El pelo de la chica se convirtió en una gran bola de demolición que le lanzo a Jack, este la agarro sorprendiendo a la chica_**

¿No podemos hablar de esto?-dijo Jack

Lo siento, pero una vez que tengo un trabajo no puedo dejarlo-dijo la chica

 ** _Jack jalo la bola y la mando a estrellarse contra un auto, la chica se recupero y miraba enojada a Jack, Jack llamo a su moto y se subió en ella_**

Quédate ahí no me gusta lastimar a niñitas como tú-dijo Jack arrancando

 ** _Un par de alas angelicales aparecieron en la espalda de la chica y comenzó a perseguir a Jack_**

 ** _En otro lugar_**

 **¡SLASH! ¡SLASH!**

 ** _Jack esquivaba los ataques de la chica, él no podía golpearla ya que no la habían contratado para matarlo, así que era inocente_**

 ** _La chica estaba comenzando a frustrarse, ella era una asesina reconocido en toda la galaxia y Jack la estaba tomando como un juego, esquivaba sus ataques con mucha facilidad_**

¿Por qué no te defiendes? He oído que eres el tipo que no se contiene y menos con las mujeres-dijo la chica

¿Dónde oíste eso?-dijo Jack

 ****¡Jack!

 ** _Los dos levantaron la vista para ver a Lala que volaba hacia ellos_**

¿Lala?-dijo Jack antes de ser silenciado cuando sintió su cabeza aplastada por los pechos de Lala

Qué bueno que estas bien, estaba preocupada ¿No te lastimaron?-dijo Lala

Descuida estoy bien-dijo Jack separándose de sus pechos-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Lala?

Estoy aquí para avisarte que uno de mis pretendientes contrato a un asesino para eliminarte-dijo Lala

 _Ya veo, ahora tiene sentido-pensó Jack_

 ** _Lala dirigió a mirar a la chica y noto que sus brazos estaban convirtiéndose en espadas_**

¡Es el asesino1-grito Lala

Usted debe ser Lala Satalin Deviluke, hija de Lucion Deviluke-dijo la chica- Por favor no se interponga en mi camino, esa persona es mi objetivo

No puedes hacer eso, Jack es muy importante para mí-dijo Lala

Entonces tendré que obligarte-dijo lazándose hacia Lala

 ** _Jack agarro la espada y lanzo a la chica contra un árbol, la chica detuvo el impacto y se quedo mirando a Jack, en ese momento Zastin llego donde estaban Jack y Lala_**

Lala-sama ¿Está bien?-dijo Zastin

Si estoy bien, gracias a Jack-dijo Lala

Zastin protege a Lala, yo me encargo-dijo Jack

Bien, pero tenga cuidado ella es la oscuridad d oro una famosa asesina-dijo Zastin

Un nombre muy llamativo, no te preocupes podre solo-dijo Jack

Me enfrentas pro tú cuenta a pesar que puedes pedir que te ayuden-dijo la chica-¿Acaso piensas que soy tan débil?

No, solo que no sería una pelea justa-dijo Jack-Pero antes quiero saber ¿Por qué quieres eliminarme? Entiendo que alguien te contrato para eso pero ¿Qué te dijo la pesrona que te contrato para eliminarme?

 ** _La asesina se mantuvo en silencio por un tiempo_**

Jack Styles es un demonio atroz que tiene amenazada a Lala Satalin Deviluke, el es un pervertido sexual que quiere apoderarse de Deviluke y crear su propio harem personal-dijo la chica-Eso es lo que me informaron para eliminarte

 _¿Quién dijo eso de mí?-pensó Jack_

Eso es mentira-dijo Lala-Jack es la persona más amable que he conocido y el sería incapaz de hacer algo así

 ** _La chica quedo inmóvil por las palabras de Lala y comenzó a recordar su encuentro con Jack, la forma que fue tan amable con ella y durante su pelea él no quería lastimarla_**

Eso no importa-dijo la chica

¿Eh?-dijo Lala

Una vez que acepto un contrato es mi deber como oscuridad de oro cumplirlo hasta el final-dijo la chica

Pero todo eso es mentira-dijo Lala

No espero que alguien que se crio en buenas manos pueda entender la dificultad de vivir en este universo por si solo, no es algo que se pueda entender fácilmente-dijo la chica

 ** _Esas palabras sorprendieron a Lala y a Zastin_**

Yo lo entiendo, vivir solo, sobrevivir por tu cuenta, lo entiendo-dijo Jack- Yo estuve solo cuando perdí a mis padres, tuve que valerme por mi mismo pero seguí adelante gracias a los amigos que tengo

 ** _Esas palabras sorprendieron a todos incluso a la asesina, la chica se quedo inmóvil por esas palabras, no esperaba esa respuesta_**

¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Oscuridad dorada?!

 ** _Se escucho una voz gritando, de pronto apareció una nave espacial arriba de ellos_**

¡Tú objetivo es Jack Styles! ¡Deja de perder el tiempo y acabalo!

Reconozco esa voz, ¿Lacospo eres tú?-dijo Lala

 ** _La nave emitió un rayo hacia el suelo y apareció un pequeño alienígena que usaba ropa ridícula_**

Lala-tan estoy aquí por ti-dijo el alíen

Espera, ¿El te contrato?-dijo Jack y la chica asistió con la cabeza

Ven Lala-tan, vamos a casarnos-dijo Lacospo alegre

De ninguna manera, eres la pero persona que hay. Bleh-dijo Lala sacándole la lengua al final

¿El peor?-él se quedo con la boca abierta por lo que dijo Lala y dirigió su mirada a Jack-Todo es tú maldita culpa Jack Styles

Así que eres la persona que me mando a matar-dijo Jack acercándose a él con una sonrisa de sicópata

Lacospo tengo que hablar contigo-dijo la chica

¿Qué quieres?.dijo Lacospo

La información que me diste de Jack Styles es muy diferente a lo que he visto hoy-dijo dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Lacospo que hizo que comenzara a sudar-Seguro que estabas tratando de engañarme

La verdad pues…

No le creas Yami-chan-dijo Lala

¿Yami-cha?-dijo Jack confundido

 ** _Lacospo comenzaba a entrar en pánico, el asesino que había contratado se había vuelto en su contra, pero sonrió al recordar que tenia un plan de repuesto_**

¡Sal Gama-tan¡-giro Lacospo

 ** _La nave soltó otro rayo y esta vez apareció una rana gigante_**

Un Irogaama, de todos los lugares porque aquí-dijo Peke con pánico

¿Lo conoces Peke?-dijo Lala

Sí, se podría decir que es mi enemigo natural-dijo Peke

Gama-tan muéstrales tu poder-dijo Lacospo

 ** _La rana escupió donde estaba Yami pero Jack se puso delante de ella, la chaqueta de Jack comenzó a desaparecer_**

Era mi chaqueta favorita-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack corrió donde estaba la rana y la sujeto de la cabeza, la obligo que lo mirara a los ojos, de pronto el cuerpo de la rana comenzó a arder en llamas hasta quedar solo en cenizas_**

Gama-tan-dijo Lacospo sorprendido a ver como Jack extermino a su rana

Sigues tú-dijo Jack

No tan rápido-dijo Lacospo tele transportándose a su nave-Ahora voy a destruirlos a todos

 ** _Jack saco sus cadenas y las lanzo a la nave, se enredaron en la nave y él comenzó a jalar la nave hacia él_**

 ** _Lacospo estaba sorprendido y asustado de cómo Jack lo miraba muy enojado, intento usar toda la potencia de la nave pero Jack era muy fuerte y continuaba jalándolo_**

Ven aquí-dijo Jack jalando la nave-Me hiciste enojar

Está bien lo siento, no volveré a molestarlos-dijo Lacospo muy asustado

 ** _Jack uso toda su fuerza para lanzar la nave fuera del planeta_**

Eso fue increíble Jack-dijo Lala

¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-dijo Jack a Yami

Tal vez regrese al espacio-dijo Yami

Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, te recibiré bien-dijo Jack

Le tendré en mente-dijo Yami

Bueno nos vemos linda-dijo Jack

¿Linda? ¿Piensas que soy linda?-dijo Yami avergonzada

¿Te ofendí?-dijo Jack

No, es que es la primera vez que alguien me dice así-dijo Yami-Bueno me retiro-dijo yéndose del lugar

Regresemos a casa-dijo Jack

 ** _Así todos regresaron a casa y pasaron el resto del día viendo televisión_**

 ** _FIN_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6_**

 ** _Han pasado varias semanas desde lo sucedido con Yami, ahora ella asistía a la escuela, Jack quiso hablar con ella varias veces pero ella simple le decía que no confundiera las coas, que aun asistiendo en la misma escuela no significaba que fuera su amiga, él para ella aun era su objetivo que tenía que eliminar_**

 ** _Jack ya casi no tenia esos extraños sueños pero por una extraña razón sus poderes se salieron un poco de control, en las últimas semanas han aparecido varios demonios y bestias en el día, cada vez que lucha contra ellos era más violento y agresivo, era como si no fuera el mismo, incluso estuvo a punto de lastimar a seres inocentes_**

 ** _Le había pedido a Peke que le hiciera un traje para mantener en secreto su poder porque casi Lala y las demás descubrían su secreto_**

 ** _Ahora se encontraba en la escuela, por una extraña razón Lala y Riko no fueron a la escuela el día de hoy, eso lo confundió y preocupo, ya que varios demonios y bestias han atacado la ciudad con frecuencia_**

 _Es raro que ni Lala y Riko hayan venido hoy-pensó Jack_

¡Jack Styles!

 _Me pregunto dónde estarán-pensó Jack_

¡Jack Styles!

¿Eh?

 ** _Jack volteo a ver a la persona que lo estaba llamando y vio como Ren se dirigió a donde estaba corriendo_**

Dime Jack Styles, ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Lala-chan?-dijo Ren

Créeme a mí también me gustaría saberlo-dijo Jack

¿No sabes dónde está? ¿Qué clase de prometido eres?-dijo Ren

Descuida, Lala sabe cuidarse sola, no hay problema-dijo Jack yéndose del lugar

 ** _Más tarde_**

Y ¿De qué quieres hablar?-dijo Jack

 ** _Las clases habían terminado, Jack y Haruna se quedaron solos en los pasillos después de acabar su tarea asignada ese día que era limpiar el salón de clases_**

Toma-dijo ella extendiendo sus manos

 ** _En sus manos llevaba una bolsa de papel que Jack tomo_**

¿Qué es estó?-dijo Jack viendo el contenido de la bolsa y se sorprendió por lo que vio-Mi collar

 ** _De la bolsa saco un collar de plata que tenía un crucifijo_**

¿De dónde lo sacaste?-dijo Jack

Hace cuatro años, cuando jugábamos juntos se te había caído-dijo Haruna con un pequeño sonrojo-Iba a devolvértela el siguiente día pero ya te habías ido con tus padres al aeropuerto, así que me la quede para recordarte

Gracias Haruna, en verdad te lo agradezco-dijo Jack abrazándola y haciéndola sonrojar

E…e…está bien Jack-dijo Haruna sonrojada y nerviosa-Se que ese collar es muy importante para ti

Sí-dijo Jack dejándola de abrazar-Es el ultimo recuerdo que tengo de mi madre-dijo un poco deprimido

Jack-dijo Haruna preocupada

Descuida no pasa nada-dijo Jack sonriendo y poniéndose el collar-Genial aun me queda

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba montando su moto rumbo a su casa, él agarro el collar y miro por un segundo_**

 _Jamás pensé que Haruna lo tuviera, es una muy buena amiga, por eso la amo-pensó Jack_

 ** _Minutos después Jack llego a su casa, bajo de su moto y entro_**

Ya volví-dijo Jack entrando

¡Sorpresa!

 ** _Jack dio un paso hacia atrás sorprendido al ver a Lala, Riko, Mikan y Zastin en la entrada de la casa con una sonrisa_**

Feliz cumpleaños Jack-dijo Lala alegremente

¿Mi qué?-dijo Jack antes que fuera al calendario que estaba en la pared-Oh es verdad es mi cumpleaños

¿Se te olvido?-dijo Mikan sonriendo

Pues…

Típico de ti-dijo Riko sonriendo al igual que su hermana

 _Un momento, ¿Haruna sabia de esto?-pensó Jack_

¿Pasa algo?-dijo Lala

No es nada, muchas gracias por acordarse-dijo Jack-Por cierto Lala ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día?

Salí a comprar un regalo para ti-dijo Lala

¿Un regalo?-dijo Jack

 ** _Lala asintió y abrió la puerta trasera de la casa_**

¡¿Qué es eso….

 ** _Antes que pudiera terminar algo agarro su pierna derecha y lo tiro al suelo, antes que Jack se diera cuenta, ya estaba colgado boca abajo, miro quien lo había hecho y vio a un enorme girasol que tenía una boca con dientes puntiagudos en el centro, era obvio que era un alienígena_**

¡¿Qué significa esto?!-grito Jack

¿Qué te parece Jack? La encontré en el planeta de las plantas, es una rara raza de flor-dijo Lala

Yo estaba en contra al principio pero lo deje pasar después de un rato-dijo Riko-Por cierto, Mikan decidió que su nombre sería Celine ****

¿Celine? ¿Es una chica?-murmuro Jack-¿Esto me va a comer?

No lo hará, puede comer todo pero no come carne-dijo Lala-Sin embargo, ella come fideos instantáneos

¿Una flor alienígena que puede comer fideos instantáneos? Eso es lo más raro que he visto, oído y dicho-dijo Jack-Pero está bien, siempre y cuando se comporte, ella puede quedarse

 ** _Al escuchar eso Celine comenzó a darle vueltas a Jack feliz, o eso parecía, Jack comenzó a sentirse mareado_**

Parece que le has caído bien Jack-dijo Miman sonriendo-Suerte en cuidarla

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Ya era de noche y los chicos siguieron celebrando el cumpleaños de Jack, ellos ahora se encontraban viendo televisión mientras comían pastel, de repente el programa que estaban viendo fue cambiado por el del noticiero_**

*Estamos en el centro de la ciudad, donde se encuentra una enorme bestia destruyendo todo a su paso*

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _Uno de los edificios exploto y dejo ver a la bestia que en realidad era un mino tauro con una gran hacha_**

*Sí el héroe de la ciudad está viendo esto, necesitamos tú ayuda*

 ** _El mino tauro volteo a ver al reportero y se lanzo al ataque, ahí se termino la transmisión y regreso a su programa_**

Lo mejor es que nos quedemos aquí hasta que detengan a la bestia-dijo Riko

Espero que el héroe llegue a salvar a la gente-dijo Lala

 ** _Jack miro a Zastin y él le asintió_**

Awww, chicas estoy cansado iré a dormir-dijo Jack bostezando

¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes dormir sabiendo que hay una bestia atacando la ciudad?-dijo Mikan

No es para tanto, el héroe de la ciudad ira a detenerlo ¿Verdad? No hay porque preocuparse-dijo Jack subiendo las escaleras

Pero….

Buenas noches-dijo Jack entrando a su habitación

 ** _Al entrar a su habitación Jack agarro un broche que había en su escritorio, salió por la ventana, llevo sus dedos a su boca y silbo llamando a su moto, su moto llego en cuestión de segundos, salto a su moto y arranco_**

 ** _Por el camino Jack se puso el broche y su cuerpo comenzó a brillar_**

 ** _En el centro de la ciudad_**

 **¡ROOOAAAA!**

 ** _El mino tauro se encontraba destruyendo todo, usaba su hacha para cortar autos, edificios y hasta personas, varios policías habían llegado para detenerlo pero sus balas no funcionaban_**

 ** _Pero de repente escucharon un extraño sonido_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Algo había caído del cielo, todas las personas se alegraron al ver a su héroe pero esta vez era diferente, Jack llevaba una armadura parecida a la de Zastin, solo que sin la capa y era de color negro con algunas llamas saliendo de ella, además el no estaba transformado seguía en su forma humana, pero parecía estarlo porque llevaba un casco de calavera que también tenía llamas_**

 _Woow, debo admitir que Peke se lucio con la armadura-pensó Jack_

 ** _Jack bajo de su moto y se dirigió a los policías_**

 **Yo me encargo**

 _Woow, incluso imito la voz cuando me transformo-pensó Jack_

 ** _Los guardias le hicieron caso y se encargaron de mantener a la gente segura, Jack volteo a ver al mino tauro y camino hacia él_**

 **Vuelve al infierno-** dijo Jack

 **¡ROOOOAAAA!**

 **Darte por muerto-** dijo Jack

 ** _En la casa de Jack_**

 ** _Los chicos seguían viendo la televisión pero de nuevo su programa cambio al noticiero_**

*Ultimas noticias, el héroe de la ciudad ha llegado y está a punto de pelear contra la bestia*

Woa es el héroe y lleva una increíble armadura-dijo Lala emocionada

Sí, le va muy bien-dijo Mikan

Es cierto-dijo Riko

Iré a despertar a Jack, él debe ver esto-dijo Lala levantándose

Espere Lala-sama, no sería correcto hacerlo-dijo Zastin

¿Por qué?-dijo Lala

El se encuentra dormido en este momento, seria de muy mala educación despertarlo-dijo Zastin

No lo creo, Jack no se duerme tan rápido-dijo Riko

Ves Zastin, déjame ir por él-dijo Lala

No puede-dijo Zastin poniéndose en su camino

Mooo, Zastin estas siendo muy molesto-dijo Lala

 ** _Con Jack_**

 ** _El mino tauro corrió hacia él y…._**

 **¡PAAAMMM!**

 ** _Lo mando a volar con un golpe_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Jack cayó sobre un auto destruyéndolo, el se levanto y vio como el mino tauro corria hacia él de nuevo, Jack agarro el auto y…._**

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Golpeo al mino tauro con el auto haciendo caer al suelo_**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡PAAM!**

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Jack siguió golpeando al mino tauro con el auto hasta que el auto se destrozo por completo, el mino tauro golpeo a Jack mandándolo a estrellarse contra uno de los edificios_**

 ** _El mino tauro se levanto y agarro su hacha, Jack comenzaba a levantarse entre los escombros del edificios pero vio como el mino tauro corría hacía él, el mino tauro lo ataco con su hacha pero Jack la detuvo con los manos_**

 _Esto está siendo más difícil de lo que pensé-pensó Jack_

 ** _Jack le prendió fuego a sus manos haciendo que el hacha se calentara y provocando que el mino tauro la soltara, el mino tauro retrocedió pero no se dio cuenta que las cadenas de Jack estaban detrás de él_**

 ** _Las cadenas de Jack se enredaron en su cuerpo como si fueran unas serpientes, el mino tauro intento romperlas pero cada vez que lo intentaba las cadenas lo apretaban más fuerte_**

 **¡ROOAAAARR!**

 ** _El mino tauro cayó al suelo grito de dolor, Jack agarro el hacha del mino tauro y esta se transformo, ahora parecía oxidada con fuego emanando en el filo, Jack se lanzo contra el mino tauro y…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Le corto la cabeza con su propia hacha, al cortarle la cabeza esta se convirtió en cenizas junto con su cuerpo, Jack soltó el hacha, sus cadenas fueron donde estaba y se enredaron en su cadera_**

 ** _La gente soltó gritos de felicidad ya que su héroe los había salvado de nuevo, los reporteros no tardaron en llegar pero antes que uno se le acercara a Jack este se había subido a su moto y arranco_**

 ** _En la casa de Jack_**

Moo, por tú culpa Jack no pudo ver al héroe-dijo Lala a Zastin

Lala-sama ya le dije que Jack-dono está dormido, sería muy descortés de su parte si lo despierta ahora-dijo Zastin

Oigan no han pensado que es raro que cada vez que el héroe de la ciudad aparece, Jack nunca está presente-dijo Mikan

Ahora que lo dices es cierto, no estuvo cuando le enseñamos a Lala la ciudad y menos ahora-dijo Riko

Mmm, yo también lo he notado-dijo Lala

 _Oh no, esto es malo-pensó Zastin_

No será que Jack….

Sea el héroe de la ciudad-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

 ** _Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que las chicas salieron corriendo a la habitación de Jack pero Zastin se puso en medio de ellas_**

Zastin, solo queremos confirmar algo-dijo Lala

No Lala-sama, Jack-dono está durmiendo y no sería correcto despertar-dijo Zastin

Zastin tiene razón Lala-sama, lo mejor es que lo dejemos dormir-dijo Peke

¿Tú también Peke?-dijo Lala

Un momento, ustedes dos están actuando extraño-dijo Mikan

¿Extraño?-dijo Zastin

Sí, no será que nos están ocultando algo-dijo Riko

Para nada-dijo Zastin

Sí, no ocultamos nada-dijo Peke

Entonces si no tienen nada que ocultar, no les importa que entremos a la habitación de Jack-dijo Mikan girando la perilla

 _Lo sentimos Jack-dono, hemos fallado-pensaron Zastin y Peke_

 ** _Mikan abrió la puerta y lo que vieron fue a un Jack que estaba en su cama dormido, el sonido de la puerta lo despertó y miro a las chicas_**

¿Qué pasa chicas? ¿Ya derrotaron a la bestia?-dijo Jack

Etto...sí, el héroe como siempre salvo a la ciudad-dijo Mikan

Oh que alegría-dijo Jack

Bueno te dejaremos que sigas durmiendo-dijo Riko

Buenas noches Jack-dijo Lala

 ** _Antes de cerrar la puerta Jack miro a Zastin y sonrió, sin duda se habían salvado de un gran problema, al cerrar la puerta Jack se volvió a acostar_**

 _Hoy no se han salido de control mis poderes, es un avance-pensó Jack antes de quedar dormido_

 ** _FIN_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 7_**

Jack, necesitas ir al doctor-dijo Lala montada en la moto de Jack

 ** _Jack y Lala se encontraban rumbo a la escuela en la moto de Jack, Lala estaba preocupado por Jack ya que aun seguía teniendo pesadillas, creyó que se debía por alguna enfermedad o algo parecido así insistía que fuera a un doctor aunque él se negaba_**

Por decima vez Lala, no necesito ir al doctor-dijo Jack

Estoy preocupada por ti Jack, siempre tienes pesadillas, despiertas sudando y alterado-dijo Lala preocupada –Por favor, ve a un doctor

Ok, si eso te hace feliz iré al doctor de la escuela-dijo Jack

 ** _Ellos llegaron a un semáforo y frenaron ya que estaba en rojo, Jack pudo sentir como alguien lo miraba, volteo a ver atrás y pudo jurar que vio un cabello verde_**

¿Pasa algo Jack?-dijo Lala

No, no pasa nada-dijo Jack

 ** _El semáforo se puso en verde y continuaron su camino hacia la escuela, en una esquina de un edificio salió una hermosa chica peli verde_**

 _Era él, es muy guapo de cerca-pensó la chica_

 ** _Más tarde en la escuela_**

 ** _Lala y Jack caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a la enfermería, entraron y ahí se encontraron con una mujer hermosa de cabello corto y rojo de una voluptuosa figura que usaba una bata blanca sobre un traje de color rosa_**

 ** _Era la enfermera de la escuela, Ryoko Mikado_**

Oh princesa Lala, ¿Qué hace por aquí?-dijo Mikado

Buenos días Mikado-sensei, quiero que revise a Jack-dijo Lala

¿Qué es lo que tiene?-dijo Mikado

Ha tenido pesadillas últimamente y no sé porque-dijo Lala

Ya veo, déjame a solas con él-dijo Mikado

Ok, nos vemos en el salón Jack-dijo Lala antes de salir de la enfermería

Dígame algo Mikado-sensei, ¿Usted es una alienigenea?

¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-dijo Mikado

Llamo a Lala "princesa", por lo que creí que usted es una alienígena-dijo Jack

Si lo soy, ¿Pero no soy la única verdad?-dijo Mikado sonriendo confundiendo a Jack-Tú también eres uno ¿Verdad?

Se equivoca yo no soy un alienígena. Soy humano-dijo Jack

¿Enserio?-dijo Mikado

Sí-dijo Jack

Bueno, eso ya lo veremos-dijo Mikado

 ** _Mikado procedió a revisar a Jack como cualquier doctor, ella se sorprendió a ver que no tenia nada raro_**

Esto sin duda es raro, no encuentra nada malo en ti-dijo Mikado sacando una cajetilla de cigarros-¿Te importa si fumo?

No, adelante-dijo Jack

 ** _Mikado saco un encendedor y prendió una llama pero la llama se dirigía donde estaba Jack haciendo que se quemara el pulgar y soltara el encendedor, ella volteo a ver a Jack y este estaba tranquilo_**

Qué raro-dijo Jack

Enserio, ¿Qué y quien eres tú?-dijo Mikado

¿Yo? Solo soy un estudiante común y corriente que vio morir a sus padres enfrente de él a la edad de trece años-dijo Jack

Vaya, se ve que tuviste una infancia muy dura-dijo Mikado

No tiene ni idea, ¿Ya me puedo retirar?-dijo Jack

Sí, no hay nada malo en ti, puedes ir a tu salón-dijo Mikado

Gracias por todo Mikado-sensei-dijo Jack antes de salir de la enfermería

 ** _En los pasillos_**

 _Le dije a Lala que no necesitaba ir al médico-pensó Jack mientras caminaba hacia su salón-Estas pesadillas por alguna razón siguen y siguen, lo bueno es que mis poderes no se han salido de control desde mi cumpleaños, me pregunto si será por el collar de mi madre_

 ** _Jack siguió caminando pero no se dio cuenta que una persona iba directo hacia él_**

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Jack cayó al suelo junto con una persona, el levanto la mirada y vio a la persona con la cual tropezó, pudo ver que era un hermosa chica peli verde que levaba el uniforme de la escuela_**

 _Se me hace conocida-pensó Jack_

Oh perdón no me fije por donde caminaba-dijo Jack levantándose y ofreciéndole la mano-Déjame ayudarte

 _Es él, no puedo creer que lo tenga delante de mí-pensó la chica_

 ** _Ella acepto su ayuda y le tomo la mano haciendo que la levantara, Jack estaba por seguir su camino pero la chica lo detuvo agarrándole el brazo_**

Jack-kun-dijo la chica

 _¿Ella me conoce?-pensó Jack_

 ** _De repente la chica lo abrazo por el cuello, Jack se congelo a sentir los pechos de la chica presionados en su pecho_**

Espera-dijo Jack separándose rápidamente de la chica-¿Qué pasa? No me abrases así de repente

Estoy feliz, por fin estamos solos-dijo la chica feliz

¿Eh?-dijo Jack confundido

He tenido la intención de decirte esto desde hace tiempo pero nunca he tenido la oportunidad-dijo la chica

¿Decirme que?-dijo Jack

Te amo, por favor sal conmigo-dijo la chica

 ** _Jack entro en shock por eso, apenas conocía a esa chica y ya lo estaba invitando a salir_**

 _¿Qué debo hacer? Dice que ha esperado mucho, sería muy grosero con solo irme de aquí-pensó Jack-¿Debo mentirle y decirle que necesito pensarlo?, no mintiéndole le haría daño, a mi me gusta Lal…espera no, quiero decir Haruna y Riko_

Ya tienes a otra persona que te gusta ¿Verdad?-dijo la chica

Yo…

Pero aun así, no puedo olvidar el beso que compartimos en ese momento-dijo la chica

 ** _Ahora se que Jack estaba en shock, ¿Cuándo fue que eso sucedió?_**

¿Beso? ¿Cuándo paso eso?-dijo Jack

¿No lo recuerdas?, fue en ese callejón-dijo la chica

 _Oh ya la recuerdo-pensó Jack_

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba en las calles de la ciudad, había derrotado a un demonio que había aparecido, fue hasta un callejón donde estaba su moto, se quito su disfraz y estaba por irse pero accidentalmente no se fijo que una chica peli verde estaba ahí_**

 ** _Él cayó encima de la chica y vio que sus labios estaban junto a los labios de la chica, Jack se levanto rápidamente, se disculpo y se fue de ahí montado en su moto dejando a la chica sonrojada_**

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

Ya lo recordé-dijo Jack

Oh que bueno-dijo la chica sonriendo-¿No te gustaría repetirlo?

 ** _La chica enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Jack y acerco sus labios poco a poco a los de Jack_**

Jack

 ** _Lala llego justo donde estaba Jack_**

Mikado-sensei me dijo que te habías ido de ahí y….¿Eh?-dijo Lala viendo a Jack que estaba con la chica peli verde

Lala esto no es lo que pa…

Run-chan, ¿Eres tú?-dijo Lala sorprendida señalando a la chica peli verde

¿La conoces?-dijo Jack

 ** _Sin saberlo, Jack a girarse a voltear a Lala hizo que su cabello estuviera cerca de la nariz de Run, el cabello de Jack estaba en la punta de la nariz de Run y comenzó a tener comezón_**

Ah…A..Achoo

 **¡BOM!**

¿Humo?-dijo Jack

 ** _Cuando el humo se fue Jack se aterro_**

¡WAAAW!

¿Ren? ¿Qué diablos te pasa?-dijo Jack separándose de él

 ** _Era Ren Elise Jewelria que tenía el uniforme femenino de la escuela_**

¿Qué te pasa pervertido? Pensé que te gustaba Lala y ahora sales con esto-dijo Jack-¿Tratabas de seducirme transformándote en mujer? Mejor suerte para la próxima degenerado

¿Qué? No, no es lo que piensas-dijo Ren

Creo que puedo explicar lo que está pasando-dijo Mikado llegando

 ** _Ellos fueron a la enfermería y Mikado comenzó a explicar todo_**

Así que vienes de una especie que cambia de género al estornudar-dijo Jack

No es mi culpa, después de llegar a la tierra todo comenzó a suceder-dijo Ren

Es cierto, normalmente su especie seguiría siendo de un solo sexo por un periodo de seis meses en su planeta antes de cambiar-dijo Mikado-El ambiente aquí en la tierra debe ser tan diferente que debió cambiar la constitución de su cuerpo

Sí, por eso Run ha estado ignorando mis sentimientos últimamente, incluso me hizo vestir esto-dijo Ren llorando de vergüenza

Tienes todas mis simpatías-dijo Jack colocando su mano sobe el hombro de Ren

No te burles de mí-dijo Ren quitando la mano de Jack de su hombro-No voy a perder contra ti Jack Styles, no solo has robado el corazón de Lala-chan, sino también el corazón de Run

No es mi culpa, no sabia que estaba en el callejón-dijo Jack

¿Callejón? ¿Qué callejón Jack?-dijo Lala

Nada Lala-dijo Jack

Oh bueno, Ren-chan-dijo Lala sacando pimienta de su bolsillo-Así que cambias al estornudar , llama de nuevo a Run-chan, no la he visto en mucho tiempo

¡No! ¡No quiero volver a cambiar!-grto Ren saliendo corriendo de la enfermería

¡Espera!-grito Lala yendo tras él

 ** _Esa misma noche_**

 ** _La ciudad estaba siendo atacada por un Grifo, se encontraba destruyendo edificios y levantando autos para luego lanzarlos contra los edificios y a las personas_**

 ** _Jack había llegado en su moto y usaba su traje, él ahora se encontraba enfrentando al grifo sujetándolo con sus cadenas mientras que la policía sacaba a las personas del peligro_**

¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Salgan todos rápido!-grito un policía

 ** _Toda la gente estaba siendo evacuada pero una chica pelinegra vio a un gato que estaba herido en el campo de batalla y fue a ayudarlo_**

¡Niña! ¡Vuelve aquí!-grito un policía

¡Yui! ¡Vuelve!-grito un chico rubio

¡Tengo que salvarlo!-grito la chica conocida como Yui

 ** _Yui llego donde estaba el gato y lo cargo, pero antes que se fuera de ahí vio como el Grifo se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack embistió al Grifo lanzándolo lejos_**

 **¿Estás bien?-** dijo Jack a Yui

Sí-dijo Yui

 ** _De repente el grifo se llevo a Jack cargándolo con sus filosas garras, enterró más sus garras en el cuerpo de Jack haciendo que soltara un grito de dolor_**

 ** _Jack transformo sus cadenas en unas espadas y…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Se las enterró al Grifo en su cuerpo haciéndolo gritar de dolor pero aun no lo soltaba_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Siguió enterrando sus espadas hasta que se estrellaron contra el suelo, el Grifo estaba muy herido, la sangre salió de su cuerpo, intento escapar volando pero Jack se subió a él y…_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Le corto las alas evitando que escapara, lanzo las alas lejos y…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Le corto la cabeza matándolo de inmediato, la policía comenzó a llegar y él llamo a su moto y se fue de ahí_**

 ** _Mientras en el espacio-Nave de Zastin_**

Zastin-sama, tenemos una transmisión entrante de su majestad el rey Deviluke-dijo un soldado

Pónganlo en la pantalla-dijo Zastin

 ** _El soldado hizo lo que dijo y de pronto la imagen del rey Deviluke apareció en la pantalla cubierta por las sombras de luz emitidas por detrás de su silla_**

 **Hola Zastin, ha pasado tiempo ¿Verdad-** dijo Lord Deviluke

Así es su alteza-dijo Zastin arrodillándose-¿Puedo preguntar por qué está llamando en este tiempo?

 **No hay nada especial, solo quiero ver por mi mismo que tipo de persona se gano el favor de mi hija-** dijo Lord Deviluke- **Estoy en camino a la Tierra en este momento, estaré allí durante pocos días**

 ** _Zastin se sorprendió al oír eso_**

 **Prepara el comité de bienvenida, dile a Jack que se prepare como yo, Gid Lucion Deviluke, ha llegado a ver qué tipo de hombre que es, si él me decepciona entonces es el fin de la Tierra** -dijo Lord Deviluke

 ** _Con eso se termino la transmisión y Zastin comenzó a sudar_**

Jack-dono puede ser fuerte pero….¿Como le ira contra el rey de Deviluke?-dijo Zastin

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Aviso:_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, les quiero dar un aviso muy importante, esta historia se unirá a futuro a la historia de "Suicide Squard DxD" y otra cosa, voy a crear a mi propio Joker y Harley Quinn, en mi opinión pienso poner a Asia como Harley y al Joker a un personaje Oc, como por ejemplo que sea el hijo de Mephisto o algo así, obvio que ellos primero aparecerán en esta historia y luego en DxD, eso es todo quiero que dejen en los comentarios de que opinan, hasta el próximo capítulo. Adiós_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capitulo 8_**

 ** _Ciudad de Sainan_**

¿Así que esta es la tierra?

 ** _En las calles de la ciudad se encontraba un niño que llevaba una chaqueta negra, pantalones negros y pendientes, también tenía el pelo peinado de punta_**

Hmm…esta tan atrasado como creía-dijo el niño antes de sonreir y mostrar sus dientes afilados-Ahora tengo que ir a la escuela de Lala, me pregunto si ese chico Jack esta con ella

 ** _Mientras en la escuela_**

¡Achu!

¿Pasa algo malo Jack?-dijo Riko

No losé pero siento que alguien está hablando sobre mí-dijo Jack

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Las clases habían terminado y los chicos regresaban a sus casa, en eso una hermosa chica rubia salía acompañada por sus amigas_**

Ah, por fin podemos ir a casa-dijo la rubia-Voy a ir a tomar un baño caliente ¿Qué vas a hacer tú Aya?

No tengo pensado hacer nada Saki-sama-dijo Aya

¿Y tú Rin?-dijo Saki

No losé Saki-sama, tal vez entrene-dijo Rin

Tal vez debas tomar un descanso del entrenamiento…¿Eh?

 ** _Las tres se detuvieron al ver a un niño delante de ellas, el niño llevaba una chaqueta negra con unos pantalones que le hacían juego_**

¿Un niño perdido?-dijo Saki

Eso parece Saki-sama-dijo Rin

¿Me puede llevar señorita bonita?-dijo el niño

Parece que no tengo otro remedio-dijo Saki sonriendo mientras se arrodillaba a la altura del niño-Esta bien ven

Esa es nuestra Saki-sama, siendo amable con todos-dijo Aya

Jeje, me llaman la reina de la bondad-dijo Saki sonriendo

 ** _Antes que dijera otra cosa, el niño se subió rápidamente en ella_**

¡KYAAH!

 ** _Las manos del niño agarraron repentinamente los pechos de Saki_**

Wahahaha. Caíste por completo-dijo el niño riendo

¡Detente!-grito Aya

¡Tu mocoso! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocar los pechos de Saki-sama?!-grito Rin

 ** _Las chicas intentaron tomar al niño pero él con un movimiento levanto sus faldas dejando ver sus pantis_**

¡KYAAAH!

 ** _Mientras que las chicas se cubrían el niño escapo_**

 ** _Mientras en el tejado de la escuela_**

Zastin si me reuniste contigo por lo de mi mesada, déjame decirte que aun tengo dinero para gastar-dijo Lala

No es por eso Lala-sama-dijo Zastin-Vera, el tema que quiero hablar con usted es muy importante

¿Importante?-dijo Lala

 ** _Mientras en el campo de Tenis_**

Oye Jack, ¿Seguro que no quieres jugar?-dijo Riko a un Jack sentado en una banca

No gracias, prefiero ver-dijo Jack

No será que tienes miedo a que te ganemos-dijo Risa

Tus trucos no funciona conmigo Risa-dijo Jack

¡KYAAH!

 ** _Todos miraron a otra cancha donde había personas jugando y vieron a unas chicas que tenían sus faldas levantadas por un niño_**

¡He descubierto el paraíso! ¡La tierra tiene a chicas muy lindas!-grito el niño

 ** _Jack miro al niño con mucha atención y pudo ver que tenía una cola parecida a la de Lala, solo que al final tenía un tridente_**

 _¿Sera un alienígena como Lala?-pensó Jack levantándose de la banca_

¡Oye niño!-grito Jack

¿Quién? ¿Yo?-dijo el niño señalándose

¿Por casualidad eres pariente de Lala?-dijo Jack

Ya veo, ¿Tú eres Jack Styles?-dijo el niño

Sí-dijo Jack

Ja, pensé que el tipo de quien me conto Zastin sería mejor que esto-dijo el niño

¿Disculpa?-dijo Jack

Pero ahora que recuerdo, él me dijo algo acerca de una transformación, transfórmate ahora-dijo el niño

No sé de qué me estás hablando-dijo Jack

Oh, también me dijo que nadie a excepción de él lo sabía y que era un secreto, pero descuida iremos a un mejor lugar para que te trasformes-dijo el niño sonriendo

¿A que te…

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _El niño le dio un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando a volar muy lejos, las chicas estaban sorprendidas por lo que acababan de ver, el niño no perdió tiempo y corrió asía donde mando a Jack_**

 ** _En la ciudad de Sainan_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Jack cayó en medio de la calle creando un gran cráter en el suelo y una gran nube de humo, el niño rápidamente llego al lugar y se acerco al cráter_**

 **¡RROOAAAR!**

 ** _Jack salió transformado en el Ghost Rider y tomo al niño por la cabeza y lo lanzo hacia un edificio_**

 **¡PUUMM!**

 ** _El niño salió corriendo del edificio y le dio una poderosa pada a Jack en el estomago haciendo retroceder unos metros, el niño corrió de nuevo hacia él, Jack vio un poste de Luz cerca de él, lo arranco y.._**

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Golpeo al niño enviándolo a volar pero Jack apareció donde lo envió y lo golpeo otra vez con el poste_**

 **¡BAAM!**

 ** _El cuerpo del niño hizo un gran cráter en el suelo, toda la gente que se encontraba en la ciudad se comenzo a retirar para no ser herida_**

Jajaja, al parecer Zastin no mentía en su informe, eres muy fuerte-dijo el niño sonriendo

 **Lo mismo digo de ti-** dijo Jack

Parece que no hay necesidad para contenerme-dijo el niño

 ** _En cuerpo de niño fue de repente rodeado por rayos, el corrió hacia Jack y Jack corrió hacia el_**

 ** _Mientras en el tejado de la escuela_**

¿Qué mi papá vendrá a la tierra?-dijo Lala sorprendida

Sí, el quiere conocer al que tomara su lugar-dijo Zastin

¿En dónde está ahora?-dijo Lala

 **¡BOOOMMM!**

 ** _Se escucho una gran explosión cerca de la ciudad, sin pensarlo dos veces, Zastin y Lala fueron asía allá_**

 ** _En la ciudad_**

 ** _Los dos tenían sus puños en sus caras, rápidamente se separaron y se comenzaron a lanzar golpes a una gran velocidad_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _El niño mando a Jack a volar con una patada pero él invoco sus cadenas y se las lanzo a las piernas del niño, las cadenas se enredaron en las piernas del niño y Jack lo jalo hacia el_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Jack le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara mandándolo contra un auto mientras que el fue a parar a un edificio, Jack rápidamente se recupero y se lanzo contra el niño_**

 ** _El niño levanto el auto en el cual cayo y golpeo a Jack_**

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Jack fue a estrellarse contra un poste de luz, el niño rápidamente corrió hacia el pero no se dio cuenta que las cadenas de Jack estaban detrás de él, las cadenas se enredaron en todo el cuerpo del niño y Jack tomo el extremo de las cadenas_**

 ** _Jack le prendió fuego a sus cadenas haciendo que el niño soltara un grito de dolor, Jack lanzo al niño al cielo a unos 49 pies de altura para luego azotarlo bruscamente al suelo_**

 **¡BOOMM!**

 ** _El impacto creó una gran explosión de fuego y una nube de humo, cuando el humo se fue Jack pudo ver que e niño no estaba pero de la nada recibió una gran descarga eléctrico que lo hizo caer de rodillas, el fuego de su cráneo se comenzaba a apagarse, en pocos segundos el regreso a la normalidad_**

 ** _El niño lo sujeto de la cabeza y preparo su puño que estaba rodeado de rayos_**

Debe admitir que me has sorprendido, ninguno antes me había dado una pelea como esta-dijo el niño

¡Esto aun no acaba!-grito Jack

 ** _El cuerpo de Jack comenzó a arder en llamas, el niño lo soltó ya que su mano se quemo, Jack retrocedió un poco y prendió su puño en fuego_**

 **¡SHIKEN!**

 ** _El niño se cubrió con sus brazos a tiempo para protegerse de las llamas de Jack, cuando el fuego se fue revelo al niño con sus ropas algo rasgadas y con unas pequeñas heridas_**

Jajaja, sin duda eres muy fuerte, aun puedes luchar eso me gusta-dijo el niño sonriendo

 ** _El niño comenzó a emitir un gran poder y rayos alrededor de su cuerpo, el lugar en donde estaba parado se comenzó a agrietar por su poder pero Jack no se quedo atrás_**

 **¡DAI ENKAI!**

 ** _Creo un gran remolino de fuego que lo rodeo pero luego se convirtió en una enorme bola de fuego_**

 **¡ENTEI!**

 ** _Los dos se lanzaron a atacarse pero…_**

¡BASTA!-grito Lala apareciendo en medio de ellos

¿Lala?-dijeron los dos

 ** _Los dos se desconcentraron y desviaron sus ataques_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Cada ataque fue a parar a las afueras de la ciudad y yendo al bosque creando una gran explosión_**

Papá ¿Por qué estabas peleando con Jack?-dijo Lala al niño

Espera, ¿Dijiste papá?-dijo Jack sorprendido-Pero sí parece un niño

No exactamente Jack-dono-dijo Zastin llegando y arrodillándose delante del padre de Lala –Tal vez su apariencia sea similar al de un niño pero él es sin duda el rey de la Galaxia, Gid Lucion Deviluke

¿Y porque está aquí en la tierra?-dijo Jack

Es muy obvio, he venido a ver a mi sucesor en otras palabras, vine a ver si es digno-dijo Gid-Y he decidido que tengas a Jack Styles como tú esposo

¿Eh? ¿Así nada más?-dijo Jack

Bueno, estaba preocupado que un terrícola fuera mi sucesor, pero con nuestra pelea que tuvimos y con los informes de Zastin, no cabe duda que eres digno de ser mi sucesor y creo porque le gustaste a Lala-dijo Gid-Buena suerte Jack Styles, cuento contigo

Pero esto es tan repentino-dijo Jack

¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa con eso?-dijo Gid-¿No me digas que te estás arrepintiendo del matrimonio?

No es que…

 ** _A Jack realmente le gustaba Lala y la idea de casarse con ella era bastante agradable pero él aun sentía algo por Haruna y Riko_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack se cubrió justo a tiempo para bloquear el golpe de Gid que estaba rodeado de rayos_**

Para tú información, no estoy usando todo mi poder-dijo Gid-Si quisiera podría hacer estallar este planeta en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Lo hare si no cumples mis expectativas

¿Explotar la tierra? ¡Pápá!-grito Lala enojada-¿Realmente le harías eso a Jack? ¿Lo chantajearas?

 ** _En ese momento el cuerpo de Jack fue rodeo por fuego_**

Quisiera ver que lo intentes-dijo Jack

Eso es un gran poder, pero no estás utilizando todo tu poder ¿verdad?-dijo Gid-No te burles de mí, durante nuestro combate usaste mucho más poder, tú estás ocultando una gran cantidad de poder, pero claro sé porque lo haces

 ** _Tras decir eso Gid bajo su poder y Jack hizo lo mismo_**

Te tengo una pregunta ¿En realidad eres humano?-dijo Gid

Se podría decir que si-dijo Jack

Ya veo, bueno creo que es hora de irme-dijo Gid

¿No destruirás la tierra?-dijo Jack

Lo tenía en mente pero después de nuestro combate me he agotado-dijo Gid-Pero quiero que me prometas algo Jack Styles

¿Qué cosa?-dijo Jack

Promete que protegerás a Lala, que nada malo le pasara estando a tú lado-dijo Gid

Lo prometo-dijo Jack

Bien, ahora regresare a mi nave-dijo Gid

Permítame acompañarla de regreso Lord Deviluke-dijo Zastin

 ** _Al decir eso un rayo fue disparado del cielo, los envolvió y los dos desaparecieron_**

Bien parece que fue mucha acción por este día, ¿Quieres ir a casa a comer algo de pastel?-dijo Jack

¡Sí!-grito Lala

 ** _Los dos regresaron a casa y comieron pastel mientras veían la televisión, estaban pasando el noticiero_**

 ** _En la T.V_**

 ** _*_** _Hoy a habido un caos en la ciudad de Sainan, no solo por la pela de dos desconocidos sino también por el robo que hubo en el bando de la ciudad*-dijo la reportera-*Al parecer los culpables de dicho robo usaban mascaras de payaso durante el crimen*_

 ** _Afuera de la T.V_**

¿Mascaras de payaso? Eso es muy raro ¿No crees Jack?-dijo Lala

Sí muy raro-dijo Jack- _Espero que no sea él_

 _*La única pista que se encontró fue esta*-dijo la reportera mostrando un naipe de un comodín_

 ** _En ese momento escupió el pastel que tenía en su boca_**

Jack ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Lala preocupada

¿Eh? Nada, no pasa nada-dijo Jack

 _¿Por qué? ¿Porque estás aquí Joker?-pensó Jack mirando el naipe de la T.V_

 ** _FIN_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Capitulo 9_**

 ** _Anteriormente_**

 ** _Lala y Jack regresaron a casa y comieron pastel mientras veían la televisión, estaban pasando el noticiero_**

 ** _En la T.V_**

 ** _*_** _Hoy a habido un caos en la ciudad de Sainan, no solo por la pela de dos desconocidos sino también por el robo que hubo en el banco de la ciudad*-dijo la reportera-*Al parecer los culpables de dicho robo usaban mascaras de payaso durante el crimen*_

 ** _Afuera de la T.V_**

¿Mascaras de payaso? Eso es muy raro ¿No crees Jack?-dijo Lala

Sí muy raro-dijo Jack- _Espero que no sea él_

 _*La única pista que se encontró fue esta*-dijo la reportera mostrando un naipe de un comodín_

 ** _En ese momento escupió el pastel que tenía en su boca_**

Jack ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Lala preocupada

¿Eh? Nada, no pasa nada-dijo Jack

 _¿Por qué? ¿Porque estás aquí Joker?-pensó Jack mirando el naipe de la T.V_

 ** _Cuatro horas antes_**

 ** _Delante de un edificio se encontraba un chico que tenía una máscara de payaso en su mano derecha y una mochila, de repente vino una camioneta y el chico se subió en el_**

 ** _Mientras en un edificio cerca de ahí_**

 ** _Se encontraban dos hombres que también usaban mascaras de payasos que habían lanzado un cable directo a la azotea del banco de la ciudad, agarraron unos ganchos y se deslizaron por el cable hasta llegar a la azotea del banco_**

 ** _En el auto_**

 ** _Se encontraban tres tipos con mascaras de payaso, dos iban en la parte de adelante mientras uno iba atrás preparando una pistola_**

Ya están en la azotea-dijo el que iba conduciendo

Bien, tres abajo y dos en la azotea, cada uno llevara su parte-dijo el otro que iba adelante

Sí, cada uno llevara su parte-dijo el que iba conduciendo

Recuerda que hay que darle su parte al quien lo planeo-dijo el que estaba alado suyo

¿Quién se cree? Nosotros hacemos el trabajo y él se lleva su parte, ahora sé porque le dicen el Joker-dijo el hombre que conducía

 ** _En la azotea_**

¿y porque le dicen el Joker?-dijo uno de los tipos

Porque lleva su cara pintada-dijo el otro sujeto

¿Pintada?

Sí para dar miedo

 ** _Mientras con los otros_**

 ** _Había llegado al banco y entraron disparando sus armas asustando a las personas que estaban_**

¡Todos al suelo! ¡Rápido!

 ** _En la azotea_**

 ** _Los dos tipos estaban desactivando la alarma del banco_**

¿Ya terminaste?-dijo uno de los tipos

Ya, fue fácil-dijo el tipo que desactivo la alarma

Bien

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _El tipo mato su compañero con un balazo a la cabeza, rápidamente bajo hacia la caja fuerte del banco_**

 ** _Con los demás_**

Más vale que no hagan nada si quieren seguir con vida-dijo uno de los ladrones a las personas

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _El ladrón fue asesinado por una bala en su pecho, los otros dos voltearon a ver el responsable y vieron a un policía con una escopeta_**

¡¿Tienen idea a quien le están robando?!-grito el policía

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Los dos ladrones se escondieron detrás de un escritorio_**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _El policía siguió disparando pero en un momento pareció que ya no tenía cartuchos_**

¿Ya no tienes cartuchos verdad?-dijo un ladrón a su compañero y este asintió

 ** _El ladrón se asomo y_**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _El ladrón cayó al suelo y su compañero salió y le disparo al policía en el pecho haciendo que soltara el arma y cayera al suelo sangrando, el ladrón se volvió a levantar y vio a su compañero_**

¿Dónde aprendiste a contar?-dijo el ladrón

 ** _El ladrón fue a la caja fuerte del banco y se encontró con su otro compañero_**

¿Lograste abrirla?-dijo el ladrón

Sí no fue difícil-dijo su compañero

¿Y el tipo de la alarma?-dijo el ladrón

Lo mate, el Joker dijo que lo hiciera después que desactivara la alarma-dijo su compañero

Qué extraño a mí me dijo algo igual-dijo el ladrón

¿Qué? No

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Mato a su compañero, entro a la caja fuerte y tomo todo el dinero que pudo, después de recoger el dinero lo llevo donde estaba su otro compañero y puso las bolsas de dinero en el suelo_**

Es mucho dinero, si el Joker fuera tan listo como presume nos hubiera mandado con una camión más grande-dijo el ladrón apuntándole a su compañero con su arma-Supongo que el Joker te ha dicho que me mates cuando tuvieras el dinero ¿Verdad?

Oh no, eso se lo encargo a la chica del autobús-dijo su compañera

¿A la chica del autobús? ¿Qué autobús?

 **¡BAAAAMM!**

 ** _Un autobús escolar atravesó las paredes del banco y atropello al ladrón, del autobús bajo una linda y sexy chica rubia que usaba unos pequeños shorts y una camisa blanca que le llegaba hasta su ombligo_**

Hola cielo-dijo la rubia

Justo a tiempo Asia-dijo el de la máscara de payaso

 ** _Los dos comenzaron a subir el dinero al autobús y cuando terminaron de subir todo y estaban a punto de irse el policía hablo_**

Se creen muy listo ¿no?-dijo el policía-Acaso no sabes que serás perseguido por el héroe de la ciudad cuando se entere de esto, ¿acaso no conocer al héroe de esta ciudad?

 ** _El sujeto de la máscara se acerco al policía y le puso una granada en la boca_**

Créeme lo conozco muy bien porque-dijo quitándose la máscara revelando su cara pintara de color blanco con una sonrisa de color rojo que tenía unas cicatrices y su pelo verde-El y yo éramos muy buenos amigos

 ** _El sujeto comenzó a ir al autobús y el policía vio que había un hilo que estaba amarrado a la granada y que el otro extremo lo tenía el otro sujeto, cuando subió al autobús el hilo se atorro con las puertas del autobús y arrancaron. Cuando el autobús arranco, jalo el hilo y eso provoco que el seguro de la granada se zafara de esta pero al hacerlo solo salió humo de la granada y el policía se quedo inconsciente_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Asia y el chico estaban en una casa abandonada viendo la televisión y exactamente estaban viendo la notica de su robo_**

Asia, ¿Mandaste a otro monstruo hoy?-dijo el peli verde

No Joker, me dijiste que no mandara ningún monstruo el día de hoy-dijo Asia tomando una cerveza del refrigerador

Entonces ¿Contra quién peleo Jack?-dijo Joker pensativo

Toma amor-dijo Asia dándole una cerveza

Oh gracias-dijo Joker tomando la cerveza y abriéndola-Pero ¿Qué haces parada? Ven acá

 ** _En eso Asia se sentó en el regazo del Joker y este le dio un beso_**

¿Preparaste todo para el plan?-dijo Joker

Sí, todos ya saben el plan-dijo Asia

Genial, ya quiero ver de nuevo a mi amigo Jacky-dijo Joker

 ** _Al día de mañana_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba en la escuela ayudando en la decoración para el baile que se llevaría a cabo en tres días en la escuela, todos los chicos estaban buscando pareja para el baile pero a Jack no le importaba ni siquiera asistir. Incluso varias chicas lo invitaron a salir para el baile pero se negó_**

Oye Jack, Todas las chicas de nuestro salón te han pedido que las acompañes al baile ¿Por qué las rechazaste?-dijo Saruyama

Porque no me importa ir al baile-dijo Jack-Prefiero quedarme solo en casa

¿Y qué tal si Haruna o Riko te invitan?-dijo Saruyama

No creo que a ellas les importe eso-dijo Jack

¿Y Lala?-dijo Saruyama

Igual, no creo que le importe-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack junto con Saruyama siguieron decorando por un rato más hasta que terminaron y fueron a descansar, ellos se sentaron en una esquina y en ese momento llego una chica de cabello negro que se acerco a ellos_**

Oigan dejen de flojear y pónganse a trabajar-dijo la chica

Ya acabamos con la decoración Kotegawa-dijo Jack

¿Enserio?-dijo Kotegawa y los dos asintieron-Bueno dejando eso a un lado, Jack Styles ¿tú vendrás al baile?

No, tengo mejores cosas que hacer-dijo Jack

Pues que mal porque tú vendrás al baile, te ha tocado ser el que reciba a los invitados-dijo Kotegawa

¿Qué?-dijo Jack

Ya me oíste, así que será mejor que vengas el jueves-dijo Kotegawa yéndose de ahí

Rayos, no tengo escapatoria-dijo Jack-Por cierto Saruyama ¿Tú ya conseguiste pareja?

Claro que sí, por cierto tengo a muchas chicas que quieren ir al baile conmigo-dijo Saruyama

Iras solo ¿Verdad?-dijo Jack

Si-dijo Saruyama deprimido

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba en el sillón de su sala viendo televisión tranquilo hasta que llego Lala con dos vestidos en sus manos, uno era rojo y el otro negro_**

Jack ¿Cuál debería ponerme para el baile?-dijo Lala

Da igual, lleva el que quieras-dijo Jack

¿Cómo que da igual? El baile es muy importante-dijo Lala

¿Y?-dijo Jack

Y como es mi primer baile aquí en la tierra, quiero que sea especial-dijo Lala

Llévate el negro, te queda mejor-dijo Jack

Tienes razón, oye ¿Por qué no estás tan emocionado por el baile como todos?-dijo Lala

A mí no me interesan tanto los bailes, estaba planeando no ir pero Kotegawa me dijo que seria la persona que recibiría a la gente, así que tengo que ir aunque no quiera-dijo Jack

Ya veo, entonces podremos bailar juntos-dijo Lala

No-dijo Jack

¿Ehh?-dijo Lala sorprendida

Yo no bailo Lala, es una de las razones por las cuales no quería ir-dijo Jack

Es una lástima porque escuche a Haruna-san y a Riko-san que te pedirían bailar con ellas-dijo Lala

¿Qué?-dijo Jack sorprendido

Sí, ellas te lo querían pedir en la última canción-dijo Lala-Pero creo que se desilusionaran al saber que no bailaras

 ** _Tras decir eso Lala se fue a su cuarto dejando a Jack solo en la sala_**

Maldición, si hubiera sabido eso antes, bailaría toda la noche-dijo Jack para sí mismo

 ** _Tres días después_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Todos los alumnos estaban en el baile de la escuela que se realizaba en el gimnasio, todos se la estaban pasando bien a excepción de un joven pelinegro que estaba sentado en la entrada del gimnasio vistiendo un smoking_**

Maldición, si no fuera por Kotewaga, estaría en la casa viendo la televisión-dijo Jack

 ** _Mientras en la entrada de la escuela_**

 ** _Cuatro camionetas negras habían llegado a la escuela, una de ellas se abrí y salió Asia vistiendo un lindo vestido azul que tenía una hermosa flor en el lado derecho de su pecho y tenía un bolso blanco_**

Bien Asia, ya sabes el plan-dijo Joker

Sí amor, me deseare del tipo de la entrada en unos segundos-dijo Asia

 ** _Tras decir eso Asia entro a la escuela y se dirigió al gimnasio_**

 ** _Mientras en el baile_**

 ** _Todos estaban bailando pero tres chicas no la estaban pasando bien_**

Oigan me siento mal por Jack-dijo Haruna

Sí, él quería venir pero tuvo que hacerlo ya que no tenía opción-dijo Lala

Deberíamos decirle que venga-dijo Riko

¿Pero quien estaría en la entrada?-dijo Lala

Tengo una idea, Saruyama-dijo Riko

¿Sí?-dijo Saruyama yendo a donde estaban

¿Podrías cambiar de lugar con Jack para que venga a bailar?-dijo Riko

¿Qué? Pero si estoy feliz estando adentro y bailando con las chicas-dijo Saruyama

Saruyama se sincero, nadie te ha invitado a bailar-dijo Riko

Sí pero….

Y no creo que alguien lo haga-dijo Riko

Ok, cambiare de lugar con Jack-dijo Saruyama yendo a la salida del gimnasio

 ** _Afuera del gimnasio_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba dormido hasta que Saruyama llego y lo despertó_**

¿Qué pasa Saruyama?-dijo Jack

Las chicas me dijeron que cambiara de lugar contigo para que fueras a bailar-dijo Saruyama

¿Enserio?-dijo Jack

Sí, tú ve, yo me ocupo de esto-dijo Saruyama

Está bien iré, pero primero iré al baño-dijo Jack levantándose y yendo al baño

 ** _Saruyama se sentó en la silla para recibir a las personas_**

Hola lindura

 ** _Saruyama levanto la vista y se encontró con una hermosa chica rubia que llevaba un hermoso vestido azul con una flor en el lado derecho de su escote y un bolso blanco. Saruyama se sonrojo a ver tal belleza de mujer_**

H..H..Hola-dijo Saruyama nervioso

Dime ¿Aquí es el baile?-dijo la chica

S…S…Sí, de hecho comenzó desde hace poco-dijo Saruyama

Ya veo, oye ¿Tienes pareja?-dijo la chica

No-dijo Saruyama

¿No te gustaría ser mí pareja? Es que vine sola-dijo la chica

C…C…Claro, me gustaría ser tu pareja-dijo Saruyama

Me alegra que aceptaras-dijo la chica

Entonces, entremos-dijo Saruyama

Espera, primero quiero agradecerte por aceptar ser mi pareja, ¿hay algún lugar privado donde podamos ir?-dijo la chica

Detrás en los arbustos solamente-dijo Saruyama

Entonces vamos-dijo la chica

 ** _La chica tomo la mano de Saruyama y comenzaron a ir a los arbustos_**

 _Hoy es mi día de suerte-pensó Saruyama_

 ** _Llegaron a los arbustos y la rubia soltó la mano de Saruyama_**

Dime ¿Te gusta mi flor?-dijo la chica

Sí es una flor muy linda-dijo Saruyama

¿Te gustaría olerla? Tiene un aroma muy agradable-dijo la chica

Me encantaría-dijo Saruyama

 ** _Saruyama se acerco a oler la flor de la chica y…_**

 **¡POOF!**

 ** _La flor soltó un extraño gas verde en la cara de Saruyama, él de pronto comenzó a sentirse muy cansado, sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco y finalmente cayó al suelo dormido_**

Esté tonto cayo muy fácil-dijo la rubia

 ** _Ella regreso donde estaban las camionetas y fue donde estaba su novio_**

Todo listo amor-dijo Asia

Esa es mi chica-dijo Joker dándole un beso-Bien todos bajen ya

 ** _Las demás camionetas se abrieron y de ellas bajaron varios hombres con mascaras de payaso y con armas_**

La mitad se quedara afuera del gimnasio para que nadie entre, ahora andando-dijo Joker

 ** _Mientras en el baño_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba lavándose las manos y enjuagándose la cara, agarro un poco de papel para secarse pero de repente sintió una presencia muy familiar_**

Joker-dijo Jack tirando el papel al bote de la basura y saliendo del baño

 ** _Mientras en el baile_**

Jack ya tardo en venir-dijo Riko

Sí, Saruyama le fue a hablar hace diez minutos y aun no llega-dijo Haruna

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Todos dejaron de bailar al escuchar un disparo de escopeta, todos voltearon a ver la entrada del gimnasio y se encontraron con Joker que tenía una escopeta en sus manos, junto con Asia y el resto de sus hombres armados_**

Buenas noche damas y caballeros, somos el entretenimiento-dijo Joker entrando y siendo seguido por sus hombres-Solo queremos saber una cosa ¿Dónde está Jack Styles?

 _ **FIN**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Capitulo 10_**

 ** _Gimnasio_**

 ** _Todos los estudiantes estaban asustados por lo que estaba pasando, en este momento estaban bajo el ataque de una banda de delincuentes_**

¿Y bien?-dijo Joker-¿Si conocen a Jack Styles?

 ** _Él se acerco a un chico que tenía un vaso el ponche, le quito su vaso y se bebió el ponche para luego mirarlo_**

¿Dónde está Jack? ¿Sabes quién es?-dijo Joker

 ** _Afuera del gimnasio_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba caminando hacia el gimnasio y los sujetos que se habían quedado afuera se le acercaron_**

Manos arriba mocoso-dijo uno de los sujetos

 ** _Jack simplemente los dejo noqueados con un golpe, el comenzó a quitarse su smoking dejando ver que debajo de él llevaba sus ropas habituales, él estaba preocupado por Saruyama pero de repente escucho ronquidos que provenían de los arbustos, se acerco a ellos y se alivio al ver a su amigo dormido sin ningún rasguño_**

 ** _Jack saco de la bolsa de sus jeans el broche que Peke le hizo y se lo puso_**

 ** _De regreso al gimnasio_**

¿Qué tal sus seres queridos? Con eso me conformo-dijo Joker a un maestro que usaba gafas

No van a intimidarnos unos criminales-dijo el maestro

Le digo algo, usted me recuerda mucho a mi padre-dijo Joker antes de agarrarlo del saco que llevaba y le pusiera un cuchillo cerca de su cara asustándolo-Yo adiaba a mí padre

Oiga, ya basta

 ** _Joker soltó al maestro y vio a ver quien había dicho eso, él vio a Saki que estaba siendo acompañada por Rin y Aya, los sujetos del Joker le apuntaron con sus armas a Rin y Aya haciéndolas retroceder_**

Wow ¿Qué tal hermosa?-dijo Joker caminando asía ella

 ** _Cuando estuvo enfrente de ella pudo ver que estaba algo nerviosa_**

Te ves nerviosa ¿Son las cicatrices? ¿Quieres saber porque las tengo?-dijo Joker agarrándola de la cabeza y poniendo su cuchillo cerca de su boca- Mi padre era un ebrio y un vicioso, y una noche se puso más loco de lo habitual. Mami tomo un cuchillo de la cocina para defenderse y a él no le gusto eso, ni siquiera un poco. Así que lo vi todo, acerco el cuchillo a ella riendo mientras lo hacía, vino asía mi y dijo "¿Por qué tan serio hijo". Y se me acerco con el cuchillo y dijo "¿Por qué tan serio hijo?", metió el cuchillo en mi boca "Le pondré a esa boca una sonrisa"dijo, pero ahora el lado divertido, estoy sonriendo siempre-dijo Joker sonriendo

 ** _Saki le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que la soltara_**

Jajaja te encanta luchar, me gusta eso-dijo Joker sonriendo

 **Entonces te encanta luchar** -dijo una voz

 ** _Unas cadenas se enredaron en el brazo derecho del Joker y él fue jalado hacia atrás_**

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Joker fue al suelo al recibir un golpe en la cara por Jack, todos los estudiantes y maestros e alegraron que el héroe de la ciudad había llegado a salvarlos, todos los hombres del Joker se lanzaron a atacar a Jack pero él los enfrentaba sin ningún problema. Dejaba a los hombres del Joker inconscientes con tan solo un golpe_**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Unos de los hombres le disparo a Jack en el pecho dejándole un gran hoyo, pero rápidamente se regenero sorprendiendo a todos_**

 **¡PAAM!**

 ** _Jack dejo inconsciente al sujeto con un cabezazo, mientras que él se encargaba de los hombres del Joker, este se levanto del suelo y fue donde estaba Asia_**

Tú ve a la camioneta, ya sabes que hacer-dijo Joker

Sí-dijo Asia

 ** _Los dos se dieron un beso rápido y Aisa salió del gimnasio, Joker se acerco a Saki y la agarro por detrás_**

Tú vienes conmigo hermosa-dijo Joker

Suéltame-dijo Saki tratando de liberarse

 ** _Joker salió del gimnasio llevándose a Saki como rehén_**

 **¡BAAM!**

 ** _Jack dejo al último sujeto inconsciente con un puñetazo y miro a las personas_**

 **¿Todos están bien?** -dijo Jack

Se llevaron a Saki-sama-dijo Aya

 ** _Jack rápidamente salió del gimnasio y sintió que Joker se estaba dirigiendo a la escuela, Jack rápidamente fue a la escuela, al llegar entro y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a la azotea. Al llegar pudo ver como Saki estaba a pocos centímetros de caer, Joker la estaba sujetando de su brazo derecho evitando que cayera_**

 **Déjala ir** -dijo Jack

Claro, sólo muéstranos quien eres en realidad-dijo Joker sonriendo

 **Suéltala-** dijo Jack

Qué mala palabra elegiste-dijo Joker soltando a Saki

¡GYAAA!-grito Saki mientras caía

 ** _Jack corrió y salto para salvarla, Saki estaba lejos de él así que uso sus cadenas para enredarlas en ella, sus cadenas de Jack se enredaron en su cintura, Jack la atrajo hacia ella y la abrazo, él se dio la vuelta para recibir el impacto_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Jack creó un pequeño cráter con su cuerpo, Saki se separo de él para ver si estaba bien_**

¿Estás bien?-dijo Saki preocupada

 **Sí, no te preocupes** -dijo Jack levantándose- **¿Cómo estás tú?**

Estoy bien gracias a ti-dijo Saki

 **Me alegra oír eso-** dijo Jack

 ** _Los dos se levantaron y Jack comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento_**

¿Adónde vas?-dijo Saki

 **Tengo a un payaso que alcanzar, tú vuelve con los demás-** dijo Jack

 ** _Saki le hizo caso y regreso donde estaban los demás, Rin y Aya rápidamente se acercaron a ella para ver si estaba bien_**

 ****Saki-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?-dijo Aya

¿Ese maldito le hizo algo?-dijo Rin

Tranquilas estoy bien, el héroe de la ciudad me salvo-dijo Saki

Qué alivio-dijeron las dos

Oigan ¿Alguien sabe donde está Jack?-dijo Lala llamando la atención de todos

Esos delincuentes lo estaban buscando-dijo Riko

No me digan qué….

 ** _Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que todos comenzaron a alarmarse por no saber que le había sucedido al pelinegro, todos salieron a buscarlo, buscaron en la academia, en los baños, en als duchas pero no encontraban a Jack. Lala junto con Riko y Haruan estaban en el gimnasio preocupadas por Jack_**

¿Dónde estará?-dijo Lala

No crearan que él…

Ni lo digas de broma Riko, de seguro Jack debe estar escondido-dijo Haruna

Aww…mí cabeza

 ** _Las chicas escucharon una voz en los arbustos y fueron a ver de quien se trataban, al llegar a los arbustos pudieran ver a Saruyama que estaba tirado en el suelo_**

Saruyama ¿Dónde está Jack?-dijo Riko

¿Eh?-dijo Saruyama

Unos tipos vinieron por Jack y tú estabas en la entrada del gimnasio, debiste ver algo-dijo Haruna

No sé de qué me hablan, yo solo recuerdo que una hermosa chica rubia se acerco a mí y me iba dar un beso pero de ahí no recuerdo nada-dijo Saruyama

¿Una chica rubia? No cabe duda, fueron ellos-dijo Riko

¿Por qué me preguntan esas cosas?-dijo Saruyama

Jack puede estar secuestrado por unos mafiosos que vinieron a la escuela y esa chica rubia formaba parte de ellos-dijo Haruna

¿Eh? ¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Saruyama sorprendido

Debemos llamar a la policía-dijo Haruna

Yo tengo una mejor idea, Peke, comunícame con Zastin-dijo Lala

A la orden Lala-sama-dijo Peke

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba montando su motocicleta buscando al Joker_**

 _Siento su presencia, está cerca-pensó Jack aumentando la velocidad_

 ** _Mientras con el Joker_**

 ** _El Joker estaba en una de las camionetas con un pequeño grupo de sus secuaces, en eso él saco su celular y le marca a su novia_**

Asia ¿Está todo listo?-dijo Joker

*Claro querido, todo está listo*-dijo Asia

Bien, vamos para haya, nuestro amigo no tarda en llegar-dijo Joker antes de colgar

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _En eso se pudo escuchar como algo caía arriba de la camioneta_**

Parece que ya llego-dijo Joker

 ** _Jack creó un agujero arriba de dónde estaba el Joker y lo saco del vehículo agarrándolo del cuello_**

Hola Jacky, no sabes cuánto me alegra verte de nuevo-dijo Joker sonriendo

 **¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-** dijo Jack

¿Qué acaso no te alegra verme? ¿Ya no somos amigos?-dijo Joker

 **Tú y yo dejamos de ser amigos hace mucho tiempo Jeff** -dijo Jack

No me digas así-dijo Joker

 ** _En eso el Joker saco un cuchillo y se lo entero a Jack en el lado derecho de su abdomen haciendo que Jack soltara un grito de dolor y soltara al Joker, Joker pateo a Jack haciéndolo caer al suelo_**

Adiós Jack, fue bueno volverte a ver-dijo Joker antes de entrar de nuevo al auto

 ** _Jack se saco el cuchillo de su abdomen, pudo ver como estaba sangrando y que como su herida se regeneraba pero lentamente_**

 **¿Un cuchillo con magia sacra? ¿Dónde demonios lo consiguió?-** dijo Jack mientras se levantaba- **Bueno eso no importa ahora** -dijo lanzando lejos el cuchillo

 ** _Jack silbo y su moto llego a él en tan solo un segundo, se subió a la moto y arranco rumbo donde se había ido el Joker pero no se dio cuenta que cierta rubia lo estaba siguiendo_**

 ** _Con el Joker_**

 ** _El Joker estaba en la camioneta tranquilo hasta que vio en el retrovisor como Jack se acercaba_**

No se da por vencido, eso tengo que respetarlo, dame la pistola-dijo Joker a uno de sus secuaces y este se la dio

 ** _Joker se asomo por la ventana y le apunto a Jack con la pistola_**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _El Joker le estaba disparando a Jack y este solo esquivaba las balas, Jack saco sus cadenas y convirtió uno de los extremos en un gancho, Jack lanzo las cadenas por debajo del auto y el extremo que tenía el gancho se atoro en la defensa del auto, Jack rápidamente freno y se dio la vuelta y volvió a arrancar_**

¿Qué demonios ha…?

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _De repente la camioneta se volcó quedando casi destruida, los secuaces del Joker perdieron la conciencia por el impacto, el Joker era el único consiente y salió del auto con una pistola, él vio al frente y pudo ver como Jack se acercaba rápidamente hacia él con su motocicleta, parecía que iba a arrollarlo, al ver eso el Joker tan solo avanzo y le apunto a Jack_**

¿Qué esperas Jack?-dijo Joker avanzando

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Mientras más avanzaba él le disparaba a Jack_**

Quiero que lo hagas, no te detengas-dijo Joker mientras seguía avanzando-¿Qué pasa? Avanza, quiero que me arrolles, a ver si eres capaz

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Siguió disparándole a Jack y este estaba muy cerca de arrollarlo con su motocicleta, Joker al ver que Jack estaba cerca se quedo parado_**

¡Vamos Jack arróllame!-grito Joker

 ** _Jack estaba por arrollarlo pero antes que lo hiciera se dio la vuelta y por la velocidad que iba se volcó junto con su moto cayendo bruscamente contra el suelo y haciendo que perdiera la consciencia, el Joker al ver eso tan solo comenzó a dar pequeños salto hacia Jack y se agacho para agarrarle la cara pero noto algo raro_**

¿Qué es esta cosa? ¿Una máscara?-dijo Joker quitándole a Jack su casco revelando que no estaba transformado-Wow, me sorprendes cada vez más Jack, te hiciste un buen traje de héroe-dijo sacando un cuchillo-Pero es una lástima que no lo volverás a usar

 ** _Joker acerco el cuchillo a la cara de Jack pero de repente sintió como alguien le sujeto la mano con la que sujetaba el cuchillo, volteó a ver quién era y vio a Zastion que tenía su espada_**

Oye, ¿Nos puedes dar tan solo un minuto a solas?-dijo Joker

 ** _Zastin tan solo aparto al Joker de Jack y lo tiro al suelo, el Joker intento levantarse pero Zastin lo evito poniendo su espada cerca de su cuello_**

En nombre del planeta Deviluke, quedas arrestado-dijo Zastin

Oh no, no puedo ir a la cárcel, a mí novia no le gustaría-dijo Joker sonriendo

 **¡PAAAMM!**

 ** _De la nada Asia apareció detrás de Zastin con un gran mazo y lo golpeo muy fuerte haciendo que cayera al suelo inconsciente_**

¿Estás bien amor?-dijo Asia

Sí bebé, no te preocupes-dijo Joker levantándose-Es hora de la siguiente fase del plan, trae la camioneta, nos llevaremos a Jack y a este sujeto

 ** _Asia no perdió el tiempo y fue por la otra camioneta, mientras que Asia fue por la camioneta, el Joker amarro a Jack y a Zastin con una cuerda, cuando Asia llego con la camioneta, ella y el Joker subieron a Jack y a Zastin en la parte trasera de la camioneta para luego subirse y yéndose del lugar sin darse cuenta que cierta rubia de ojos rojos lo había visto todo desde un edificio_**

 ** _FIN_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capitulo 11_**

 ** _Academia de Sainan_**

 ** _Todos los alumnos y profesores siguieron buscando a Jack pero no lo encontraban, tuvieorn que llamar a la policía y les dijeron lo que había sucedido, así que la policía comenzó a buscar a Jack y al Joker por toda la ciudad, pero no habían encontrado ningún rastro de ellos todavía. Lala, Saruyama, Haruna y Riko estaban preocupados por el pelinegro_**

Jack no ha aparecido todavía, no tenemos ningún rastro de él-dijo Riko

Lala-san, Zastin-san ¿No ha encontrado nada sobre él?-dijo Haruna

Trato de comunicarme con él pero no puedo, algo anda mal-dijo Lala

¿Dónde podrán estar?-dijo Saruyama

Tal vez yo les pueda ayudar

 ** _En eso los cuatro miraron al cielo y vieron como Yami volaba hacia donde estaban, Yami aterrizo enfrente de ellos y guardo sus alas_**

Yo sé donde está Jack Styles-dijo Yami

¿Enserio? Llévanos donde está por favor-dijo Haruna

De acuerdo, pero les advierto que será peligroso ya que Jack Styles fue capturado por un loco payaso-dijo Yami

¡¿EH?!

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 ** _En una fábrica abandonada se encontraba un Jack inconsciente que estaba encadenado en una silla, el pelinegro poco a poco despertó y miro a su alrededor_**

¿Dónde estoy?-dijo Jack

Jack-dono

 ** _Jack miro arriba y vio a un Zastin que estaba encadenado y colgaba de cabeza_**

Zastin ¿Dónde estamos?-dijo Jack

No lo sé, lo último que recuerdo es que algo me golpeo la cabeza-dijo Zastin

Vaya por fin despiertan-dijo Joker entrando a la fabrica junto con Asia-Díganme ¿Durmieron bien?

¿Qué es lo que estas planeando está vez Jeff?-dijo Jack

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Joker le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Jack haciéndolo sangrar de la boca_**

Te dije que ya no me llamaras así-dijo Joker

Pensé que con estos años te harías más fuerte, sigue golpeando como niña-dijo Jack

Je, el mismo Jack de siempre, no has cambiado nada-dijo Joker

¿Por qué me has traído aquí?-dijo Jack

Vaya directo al punto, Ok te diré-dijo Joker chasqueando los dedos

 ** _Cundo el Joker chasqueo los dedos algo comenzó a bajar del techo, Jack miro arriba y vio como un extraño objeto que se sacudía y que era cubierto por una manta negra, bajaba poco a poco hasta estar en el suelo_**

Te diré algo Jack, te he estado observando estos últimos días, me sorprende lo popular que te has hecho en esta ciudad, es algo increíble-dijo Joker caminando hasta la manta negra-Te veía como luchabas contra esas criaturas que te mandaba

Espera ¿Tú mandaste a esas criaturas?-dijo Jack

Así es, yo mande a cada una de esas criaturas a que atacaran la ciudad-dijo Joker-Lo hice pare ver que tan fuerte te habías hecho y no me decepcionaste, te has hecho muy fuerte, acabaste con cada una de las criaturas que te envía, pero te falta una

 ** _Joker sujeto la manta y la jalo dejando ver algo que dejo sorprendidos a Zastin y a Jack, la manta habría cubierto una jaula y dentro de esa jaula había un gran criatura de unos dos metros que tenía patas de cabra, cuerpo de león, una cola de dragón, alas de dragón y dos cabezas, una era de león y la otra de cabra. Lo que estaba dentro de la jaula era una quimera_**

 **¡GROOOOOAAAAAARRR!**

 ** _La quimera soltó un potente rugido que sacudió un poco el suelo_**

Una quimera-dijo Jack sorprendido

Una criatura muy poderosa del inframundo, la he criado desde que era un bebé-dijo Joker acariciando la cabeza de león y esta ronroneo

¿Piensas soltar a esa criatura en la ciudad?-dijo Jack

Así es, mi quimera se encargara de destruir la ciudad de Sainan y tú no estarás ahí para impedirlo-dijo Joker

No te saldrás con la tuya, me liberare de estas cadenas y…

Espero esta es la mejor parte, no podrás liberarte de las cadenas, son cadenas que absorben magia demoniaca, en pocas palabras transformarte ni usar fuego-dijo Joker

Eres un maldito sicópata, ¿No te importa que gente inocente muera?-dijo Jack

La verdad, es que no me importa-dijo Joker abriendo la jaula

 ** _Al abrir la jaula la quimera salió y miro al Joker_**

Anda, vuela y destruye Sainan-dijo Joker

 ** _La quimera extendió sus alas y atravesó el techo de la fábrica_**

Bueno, tenemos que irnos, el show esta por empezar-dijo Joker-Vámonos Asia

Hai-dijo Asia

 ** _Los dos comenzaron a caminar a la salida pero en eso el Joker se detiene y mira a Jack_**

Casi lo olvido-dijo Joker sacando una bomba de tiempo-Este es un regalo para ustedes dos

 ** _Joker puso la bomba en el suelo y presiono el botón que tenia y en el reloj de la bomba apareció una cuenta regresiva de cinco minutos_**

Nos vemos-dijo Joker saliendo de la fabrica junto con Asia

Descuide Jack-dono, saldremos de está-dijo Zastin

Eso espero Zastin, eso espero-dijo Jack

 ** _Mientras con Lala y los demás_**

 ** _Lala junto con Yami, Haruna, Saruyama, Riko, Mikado-sensi, Aya, Rin y Saki se estaban dirigiendo donde estaba Jack, Yami y Lala estaban volando mientras que los demás estaban dentro del auto de Mikado-sensei_**

¿Jack es el héroe de la ciudad?-dijo Haruna sorprendida

Así es, yo lo vi con mis propios ojos-dijo Yami

No lo puedo creer, todo este tiempo él fue la persona que salvaba la ciudad-dijo Riko

Pero ¿Para qué lo querrán esos tipos?-dijo Lala

 ** _De repente una gran sombra apareció encima de ellos, todos miraron arriba y se sorprendieron al ver a la gran quimera que el Joker había liberado, la quimera siguió su camino hacia la ciudad de Sainan ignorando a Lala y a los demás_**

¿Qué era eso?-dijo Saki sorprendida

No lo sé pero se dirige a la ciudad-dijo Mikado

Debemos darnos prisa, debemos encontrar a Jack rápido-dijo Lala

 ** _Al decir eso Mikado acelero y Yami y Lala volaron más rápido_**

 ** _Mientras con Jack_**

 ** _Zastin se encontraba sacudiendo tratando de liberarse mientras que Jack se quedo quieto sin hacer nada, la cuenta regresiva seguía, solo faltaban tres minutos para que la bomba explotara_**

No se preocupe Jack-dono, enseguida nos libraremos de esto-dijo Zastin

Todo es mi culpa Zastin-dijo Jack

¿Eh?-dijo Zastin confundido

Todo esto es mi culpa, todo lo que está pasando, es toda mi culpa-dijo Jack

No diga eso Jack-dono, usted no tiene la culpa de esto-dijo Zastin

No Zastin, es mi culpa, si no fuera por mí Jeff seguiría siendo un chico normal-dijo Jack

¿Aque se refiere?-dijo Zastin

Él y yo éramos amigos desde pequeños, siempre estaba juntos y hacíamos todo juntos, éramos como hermanos pero un día no estuve con él y sucedió un trágico accidente que lo convirtió en el sicópata que es ahora-dijo Jack mirando al suelo-Sí hubiera estado ahí, nada de esto estuviera pasando. Y también fue por mi culpa que mis padres murieron, todo lo que ha pasado es por mi culpa y ahora por mi culpa gente inocente morirá, doy asco

Jack-dono-dijo Zastin sorprendido por las palabras del pelinegro

¿Por qué te desagradas a ti mismo?

 ** _Jack se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, levanto la mirada y delante de él apareció el mismo hombre que conoció en el cementerio_**

Tú-dijo Jack sorprendido

¿Quién es él?-dijo Zastin

¿Por qué dices todas esas cosas de ti? ¿No ves lo increíble que eres?-dijo el hombre

¿Increíble? Yo no soy más que un idiota que se dejo engañar por el diablo, ¿Qué tiene eso de increíble?-dijo Jack-Por mi culpa mi mejor amigo se volvió un sicópata y perdí a mis padres, no soy más que un idiota

No digas eso-dijo el hombre poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Jack-Tú eres alguien que tiene un gran futuro, tal vez hayas cometido errores en el pasado pero puede redimir esos errores ahora

¿Cómo?-dijo Jack

Te lo dije aquella vez ¿No? Debes tener un propósito, dime ¿Ya sabes el propósito por el cual ser el Ghost Rider?-dijo el hombre

¿Mi propósito?-dijo Jack

Debes encontrarlo o sino nunca saldrás de aquí-dijo el hombre antes de desaparecer

¿Adonde fue?-dijo Zastin sorprendido al ver como el hombre desapareció

Mi propósito para ser el Ghost Rider es-dijo Jack pensando en Lala y sus amigos-Es protegerlos

 ** _En ese momento Jack comenzó a expulsar un fuego azul que comenzó a derretir las cadenas_**

 ** _En la ciudad de Sainan_**

 ** _Todo estaba tranquilo en la ciudad, la gente caminaba por las calles tranquilamente pero…._**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Del cielo cayó la gran quimera del Joker espantando a todos_**

 **¡GROOOAAAAARRR!**

 ** _Con Lala y los demás_**

 ** _Todos llegaron a la fábrica, Lala y Yami descendieron y los demás salieron del auto, todos corrieron hacia la fábrica pero…_**

 **¡BOOOOOOMMMM!**

 ** _La fábrica exploto y se vino abajo_**

¡Jack!-gritaron todos preocupados

¿Qué pasa?

 ** _Todos miraron a la derecha y se sorprendieron a ver a Jack y a Zastin sanos y salvos, todos corrieron hacia ellos y Lala junto con Haruna y Riko saltaron sobre el pelinegro y lo derivaron al suelo y aplastaron su cara con sus pechos_**

Qué bien que no te pasó nada-dijo Riko

No nos vuelvas a asustar de este modo-dijo Haruna

Nos tenias preocupadas-dijo Lala

Oigan chicas, déjenme respirar-dijo Jack entre los pechos de las chicas

Perdón-dijeron las tres levantándose

¿Cómo es que nos encontraron?-dijo Jack

Yami-chan vio como los habían secuestrado y nos trajo hasta acá-dijo Lala

Ya veo, muchas gracias-dijo Jack a la rubia

No te confundas, solo lo hice porque no iba a dejar que otra persona que no sea yo te mate-dijo Yami

Jack, nosotros ya sabemos se tú eres el héroe de la ciudad ¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijiste?-dijo Riko

No sabía cómo reaccionarían, pensé que me verían como un monstruo-dijo Jack

¿Por qué te veríamos como un monstruo? Tú ayudas a la gente, eres un héroe no un monstruo-dijo Riko-Jamás te hubiéramos visto como un monstruo

¿Lo dicen enserio?-dijo Jack

Claro-dijeron todos

Wow, yo…no sé qué decir, me alegro que no vean como un monstruo-dijo Jack

Por cierto, en el camino vimos una gran bestia que se dirigía a la ciudad-dijo Aya

Lo sé, es una quimera que libero Joker, voy a ir a detenerla-dijo Jack

No llegaras a tiempo, incluso con mi auto, nos tardaremos en llegar unos veinte minutos-dijo Mikado

Y mi moto está en la ciudad, incluso si la llamo tardara en venir-dijo Jack

 ** _En eso escucharon como alguien se acercaba hacia donde estaban, voltearon a ver atrás y se sorprendieron al ver un hermoso caballo blanco, el caballo camino hacia Jack y el pelinegro vio que en la silla de montar del cabello había una carta, Jack tomo una carta y esta decía:_**

*Usa mi caballo para llegar a la ciudad, se que triunfaras. Atte Dios*

 ** _Jack tan solo sonrió y se subió al caballo_**

Ustedes quédense aquí, yo me hare cargo-dijo Jack

Jack, aun con ese caballo no llegaras a tiempo-dijo Haruna

Yo creo que sí-dijo Jack

 ** _En eso Jack se transformo en Ghost Rider sorprendiendo a Lala y los demás pero esta vez su fuego era diferente, era de color azul y expulsaba un aura angelical, en eso el caballo también se transformo, su piel se había caído dejando solo el esqueleto que era rodeado por llamas parecidas a las de Jack_**

 **Me voy-** dijo Jack antes de irse

 ** _Jack se fue de ahí dejando una línea de fuego azul en el suelo_**

 ** _En Sainan_**

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _La quimera se encontraba destruyendo la ciudad, los policías llegaron y comenzaron a evacuar a la gente mientras que otros enfrentaban a la quimera_**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Los policías le dispararon pero las balas tan solo rebotaron en la piel de la quimera, la quimera levanto una de las patrullas y la arrojo hacia los policías_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _La patrulla aplasto a algunos policías mientras que otros lograron esquivarla por poco, arriba de un edificio se encontraba el Joker y Asia, los dos estaban sentados comiendo palomitas y bebiendo soda mientras veían como su quimera destruía la ciudad_**

Oh sí, esto si que es un buen show-dijo Joker

¿Quieres palomitas amor?-dijo Asia ofreciéndole palomitas

Gracias-dijo Joker agarrando palomitas

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _La quimera seguía creando caos, las personas estaban asustadas, no sabían qué hacer, rogaban y rogaban que su héroe viniera a su rescate. Por desgracia un niño pequeño que corría para salvarse se tropezó y cayó, la quimera vio eso y camino hacia él, el niño vio eso y se quiso levantar pero se había lastimado su pierna derecha y le costaba trabajo levantarse, la quimera llego hasta donde estaba y eso asusto al niño, la quimera estaba por agarrarlo pero…_**

 **¡Hiken!** (Puño de fuego)

 **¡BOOOMM!**

 ** _Unas poderosas llamas azules golpearon a la quimera mandándola a estrellarse contra un edificio, todos miraron quien había sido y se arreglaron al ver al héroe de la ciudad pero se sorprendieron al ver que estaba diferente y que venía en un caballo y no en su motocicleta_**

 ** _Jack bajo del caballo y se acerco al niño, Jack puso su mano derecha en la pierna lastimada del niño y sorprendentemente su pierna sano, el niño se levanto y miro a Jack_**

 **Ve a refugiarte con los demás-** dijo Jack

 ** _El niño asintió e iba a ir donde estaban los demás pero se detuvo y le dio un abrazo a Jack, cosa que lo dejo sorprendido_**

Muchas gracias-dijo el niño

 ** _El niño rompió el abrazo y corrió hasta donde estaban las demás personas_**

 **¡GROOOAAAAR!**

 ** _La quimera salió de los escombros del edificio y estaba muy molesta con Jack_**

 **Acabemos esto de una vez bestia-** dijo Jack caminando hacia la quimera

 ** _La quimera respiro y su pecho se inflo para después expulsar de su boca unas poderosas llamas, Jack siguió caminando sin darle importancia a las llamas que la quimera le lanzo. Las llamas golpearon a Jack pero estas no le hacían ningún daño, él siguió caminando hasta llegar a la quimera, el sujeto la cabeza de cabra y…_**

 **¡BAAAMM!**

 ** _Jack la llevo al suelo, azotándola con brutalidad y agrietando el suelo, Jack en eso invoco sus cadenas y las convirtió en una espada_**

 **Comenzare cortándote la cabeza de cabra** -dijo Jack

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _La quimera golpeo a Jack quitándoselo de encima, Jack rápidamente se recupero y se lanzo contra la bestia, este se subió a la espalda de la quimera y…_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Enterró su espada en el cuello de la cabeza de cabra haciendo que la quimera rugiera de dolor, Jack saco su espada del cuello de la bestia y…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Corto por completo la cabeza de cabra y comenzó a salir sangre en el lugar donde antes estaba la cabeza, salía como si fuera una fuente, la quimera se enfureció por eso, agarro a Jack de la cabeza sin importarle que se quemaba y…_**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _Lo azoto con fuerza contra el suelo creando un cráter con el cuerpo de Jack, la quimera agarro la pierna derecha de Jack y lo levanto_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _La quimera comenzó a azotar a Jack contra el suelo como si fuera una muñeca de trapo_**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 **¡BAAMM!**

 ** _Siguió azotándolo contra el suelo un poco más hasta que se comenzó a sentir mareado por la pérdida de sangre, la quimera comenzaba a ver borroso, soltó a Jack y este rápidamente se subió arriba de ella y sujeto la boca de la cabeza de león para abrirla lo más que pudiera, transformo su espada en una pistola y apunto dentro de la boca del león_**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Jack disparo y la quimera cayó al suelo muerta, de la boca del león comenzó a salir la sangre, toda la gente se alegraron al ver que ya no había peligro, Jack miro al edificio donde estaban Asia y Joker. Estos al ver como Jack los observaba decidieron huir pero se sorprendieron al ver que este ya había llegado donde estaban_**

 **¿Iban a alguna parte?-** dijo Jack

 ** _Así se lanzo a atacarlo pero Jack la dejo noqueada con un golpe, el Joker al ver eso enfureció y saco un cuchillo e intento enterrárselo a Jack pero este sujeto el cuchillo y lo derritió. Jack sujeto al Joker de cuello y le hizo que lo mirara a los ojos_**

 **Se acabo Joker, perdiste-** dijo Jack

Oh parece que tienes razón, creó que lo que sigue es que me hagas tú famosa mirada ¿No?-dijo Joker sonriendo-Vamos Jack, hazlo acaba con esto

 ** _Jack se le quedo mirando y lo soltó para luego darle un fuerte puñetazo que lo mando al suelo_**

Lo sabía, no tienes el valor para hacerlo-dijo Joker- Tú aun te sientes culpable por lo de aquella vez, es por eso que no me quieres matar

 ** _Jack no dijo nada y sujeto las manos del Joker para después enredar sus cadenas en sus manos_**

Pero tranquilo Jack, yo tampoco te matare porque eres muy divertido-dijo Joker sonriendo

 ** _Jack no dijo nada y levanto al Joker del suelo, camino hasta donde estaña Asia y la cargo en su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas_**

 ** _Cinco minutos después_**

 ** _Jack bajo del edificio y entrego a Asia y a Joker a los policías, los subieron a una patrulla y se los llevaron. Jack se subió a su caballo y se fue de ahí mientras que la gente gritaba su nombre y le daban las gracias por salvarlos_**

 ** _Casa de Jack_**

 ** _Jack llego a su casa, bajo del caballo y regreso a la normalidad, Jack entro a su casa y fue a la sala donde Lala, Haruna y Riko lo estaban esperando_**

Chicas-dijo Jack

Por fin llegas, te estábamos esperando-dijo Riko

Hiciste un gran trabajo derrotando a esa bestia-dijo Lala

Oigan, tengo algo que decirles-dijo Jack

Antes que nos digas algo déjanos hablar-dijo Haruna

De acuerdo-dijo Jack

 ** _Rápidamente para sorpresa del pelinegro, Lala y Riko lo agarraron y lo tumbaron en el sillón, Jack quiso levantarse pero las chicas se lo impidieron_**

Chicas ¿Qué hacen?-dijo Jack

Sé que nos quieres decir Jack ¿Estas enamorado de nosotras no?-dijo Haruna

¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que…

Eres muy obvio, no sabes ocultarlo bien-dijo Riko

Bueno, es verdad, las tres me gustan pero sé si salgo con una de ustedes las otras dos se pondrán tristes-dijo Jack sonrojado-Y no quiero ver a ninguna de ustedes tristes

Bueno Jack déjanos decirte que eso ya no será un problema-dijo Lala

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Jack

Bueno después de discutir entre nosotras-dijo Haruna

Y saber que todas sentimos lo mismo por ti-dijo Riko

¡Hemos decidió compartirte entre nosotras!-gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo

¡¿Eh?!-grito Jack sorprendido

Ahora que ya lo sabes, vayamos a tu cuarto-dijo Lala

 ** _En eso Lala, Haruna y Rinko cargaron a Jack y rápidamente subieron las escaleras y entraron al cuarto de Jack donde solo se pudieron escuchar gritos del pelinegro_**

¡Lala, no me agarres ahí! ¡Haruna, regrésame mis pantalones! ¡Riko, tranquilízate! ¡Ayúdenme!

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _El sol comenzaba a salir, y en el cuarto del pelinegro se podía ver a una Lala, Haruna y Riko desnudas que estaban abrazando a un Jack que estaba desnudo y con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras miraba el techo_**

¿Cómo fue que esto termino así?-dijo Jack

 ** _FIN_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Capitulo 12_**

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _El sol comenzó a salir, los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana del cuarto de Jack y lo golpeo en los ojos haciendo que despertara_**

Qué extraño sueño tuve-dijo Jack rascándose los ojos-Soñé que Lala, Riko y Haruna me llevaban a mi habitación para después tener sexo

 ** _Jack trato levantarse pero sintió algo pesado en su cuerpo, quito las sabanas y se llevo la gran sorpresa de ver a Lala desnuda acostada en su pecho, miro a su derecha y se encontró con Riko que también estaba desnuda, después miro a su izquierda y se encontró con Haruna que también estaba desnuda, después se miro a sí mismo para llevarse la sorpresa que estaba desnudo_**

 _No fue un sueño-pensó Jack mirando a las chicas_

 ** _En ese momento las chicas comenzaron a despertar y miraron a Jack con una sonrisa_**

Buenos días Jack-dijo Lala

¿Dormiste bien?-dijo Haruna

¿Te gusto lo que hicimos anoche?-dijo Riko

Etto…yo…no sé qué decir-dijo Jack desviando la mirada

Ya sé, de seguro debes tener hambre ¿Verdad?-dijo Lala

¿Eh?-dijo Jack confundido

No comiste nada después que derrotaste a la quimera, debes tener mucha hambre-dijo Lala

Bueno, yo….

Con que era eso, no te preocupes, nosotras nos encargaremos-dijo Haruna-Te prepararemos el desayuna

No es necesario, yo….

Descuida, déjanos hacer esto, después de todo es gracias a ti por lo cual seguimos con vida-dijo Riko

 ** _Riko y Haruna salieron de la cama y recogieron su ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo y empezaron a vestirse mientras que Lala llamo a Peke, este llego rápidamente y vistió a Lala, todas las chicas ya estaban vestidas y listas para hacer el desayuno pero antes que salieran de la habitación miraron a Jack_**

Tú toma una ducha y vístete, nosotras haremos el resto-dijo Lala

¿No necesitan ayuda?-dijo Jack

Descuida, nosotras podemos, tu descansa-dijo Haruna

Después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotras y por la ciudad mereces un buen descanso-dijo Riko

 ** _Al decir eso las tres salieron de la habitación dejando a Jack solo, el pelinegro salió de la cama y fue al baño, entro a la regadera y giro la llave del agua y esta comenzó a caer en todo su cuerpo_**

 _¿Ahora qué hare? Rebele mí secreto a mis amigos, estoy seguro que ninguno se lo diré a nadie pero-pensó Jack mirando al techo-¿Qué hare con las chicas? Es cierto que Riko y Harina me han gustado desde hace tiempo y le he desarrollado sentimientos por Lala pero jamás imagine que terminaría así_

 ** _Después de tomar una ducha, Jack se vistió y bajo al comedor donde pudo ver en la mesa deliciosa comida y a las chicas que estaban sentadas esperándolo, Jack se sentó y agarro un plato de arroz_**

Esperemos que te guste-dijo Haruna

 ** _Jack estaba por tomar un bocado pero bajo los palillos y miro a las chicas_**

Chicas, quiero saber algo-dijo Jack serio-¿Qué somos ahora?

¿Qué somos? Pues creó que después de lo de anoche, creó que estamos saliendo-dijo Riko

Pero ¿Está bien hacer eso? ¿Están de acuerdo que yo salgo con las tres al mismo tiempo?-dijo Jack

Sabemos que suena algo loco y difícil de creer, pero ya que nosotras tres tenemos los mismos sentimientos hacia el mismo chico, pensamos que era lo más justo para que ninguna sufriera-dijo Haruna

Entiendo eso, pero la verdad no creó que vaya a funcionar-dijo Jack-Además, aquí está prohibido la poligamia

De eso no te preocupes-dijo Lala- Serás el sucesor de mi padre, el rey del universo, y en el espacio es legal que los reyes tengan más de una esposa y siendo el próximo rey del universo, puedes tener las esposas que quieras

Aun si sea legal, no lo sé ¿Seguras que quieren salir conmigo? Por lo que soy estarían en peligro, estarían en la mira de varios demonios, monstruos, bestias y peor, de Jeff-dijo Jack

Sabemos el riesgo que corremos, pero aun así, queremos estar a tú lado-dijo Haruna

Pero…

Oye, no solo por eso te vamos a dejar, sabemos el peligro que corremos y estamos dispuestas a correrlo si eso significa que estemos a tu lado-dijo Riko

¿Enserio?-dijo Jack y las tres asintieron-Bueno, yo….yo creo que lo intentare

Muy bien, ahora vamos a comer, la comida se está enfriando-dijo Riko

 ** _Los tres comenzaron a comer y en eso Jack vio un plato que tenía algo de color morado que echaba humo_**

¿Qué es eso?-dijo Jack señalando el plato

Oh, esa es una gelatina que yo hice-dijo Lala

¿Gelatina?-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Lala tomando el plato para dárselo a Jack-Pruébalo, de seguro te gustara

 ** _Jack tomo el plato y tomo un poco de la gelatina morada, Riko y Haruna miraban con preocupación a Jack, ellas no habían dejado que Lala cocinara nada más que la gelatina ya que ella no era muy buena cocinera, Jack comió un poco de la gelatina y estaba a punto de vomitar pero para no herir los sentimientos de Lala, se paso la gelatina_**

¿Esta rica?-dijo Lala sonriendo

 _Puedo sentir como mi estomago se derrite-pensó Jack mientras sujetaba su estomago-Que bueno que me puedo regenerar_

Sí, es muy buena-dijo Jack con una sonrisa forzada

Me alegra que te guste, toma otro bocado-dijo Lala

 ** _Jack estaba dispuesto a darle otro bocado a al gelatina para no lastimar a Lala pero para su suerte alguien toco el timbre de la casa y Jack fue a ver quién era, Jack abrió la puerta y se encontró con Rin que tenía una canasta llena de comida_**

Rin ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-dijo Jack

Saki-sama me envió para entregarte esto-dijo Rin dándole la canasta-Este es su modo de agradecerte por salvarla anoche

No era necesario que me diera todo esto, con un "gracias" era suficiente-dijo Jack

Aun así, Saki-sama te envía todo esto de corazón, por favor acéptalo-dijo Rin

De acuerdo-dijo Jack

Por cierto ¿Dónde está el caballo que tenías anoche?-dijo Rin

¿El caballo? Está aquí….¿Afuera?-dijo Jack confundido al ver que el caballo no estaba

 ** _Jack se confundió ya que había dejado el caballo afuera de su casa pero se sorprendió al ver su motocicleta, se acerco a ella y pudo ver una nota que tenía un sello y algo escrito, Jack tomo la nota y comenzó a leerla_**

*Encontré tu moto en las calles de la ciudad, te la traje como muestra de gratitud, no te preocupes por mi caballo, si alguna vez no tienes un vehículo con que transportarte puedes invocar a mi caballo por medio del sello que tiene la nota*

 ** _Jack doblo la nota y la guardo en su pantalón para después mirar a Rin_**

Por cierto ¿Sabes algo respecto a la escuela?-dijo Jack

Las clases fueron suspendidas hasta nuevo aviso debido a lo sucedido de anoche-dijo Rin

Ya veo, dile a Saki que agradezco el regalo-dijo Jack

Se lo diré, adiós-dijo Rin caminado lejos de la casa

 ** _Jack tomos la canasta y entro a su casa, fue al comedor y las chicas se sorprendieron al ver la canasta llena de comida_**

¿Quién te dio esto?-dijo Riko

Lo envió Saki, es su forma de agradecerme por haberla salvado-dijo Jack-Por cierto, no le contaran a nadie que soy el héroe de la ciudad ¿Verdad?

Claro que no, todos juramos que no le diríamos a nadie-dijo Riko

Bien, si mi secreto se llegara a saber, todos me acosarían-dijo Jack

Descuida, nadie dirá nada-dijo Haruna

Ok, sigamos comiendo-dijo Jack

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Después de desayunar, Haruna y Riko se fueron a sus casas ya que de seguro debían estar preocupadas por ellas porque no regresaron anoche, Jack y Lala se encontraban solos sentados en la sala_**

Etto…Jack-dijo Lala

¿Qué pasa?-dijo Jack

¿Me podrías decir, como fue que conseguiste ese poder?-dijo Lala

¿Qué como lo conseguí?-dijo Jack

Sí-dijo Lala

De acuerdo, te lo diré-dijo Jack-Yo tenía trece años, mis padres y yo nos habíamos mudado a New York por el trabajo de papá, todo iba bien, teníamos una vida tranquila hasta que mi padre enfermo de cáncer, los médicos dijeron que su caso era terminar, no había forma de curarlo. Mi madre sufría al saber que mi padre moriría, yo también estaba sufriendo pero un día un hombre de piel rojiza apareció enfrente de mí, me dijo que él podía salvar a mi padre, lo único que quería a cambio era mi alma

¿Tú alma?-dijo Lala

Sí, yo al principio no quería hacerlo pero al ver como mi madre sufría, lo hice-dijo Jack-Al día siguiente después de hacer el trato, mi padre milagrosamente se había curado, los médicos no podían explicar cómo era posible que mi padre se había curado, salimos del hospital y nos fuimos a nuestra casa pero en el camino sufrimos un accidente brutal, habíamos chocado contra un tráiler, yo fui el único que sobrevivió, mis padres murieron en el accidente, cuando estaba en el hospital el mismo hombre que pensé que me había ayudado apareció, me dijo que ese era el precio que tenía que pagar por negociar con él y desapareció y nunca lo he vuelto a ver de nuevo

Qué triste-dijo Lala-Has sufrido mucho

Después de eso, descubrí el poder que ahora tengo, me tomo tiempo dominarlo pero cuando lo hice regrese aquí, pensé que así tendría una vida normal pero me equivoque, aquí había muchas criaturas que querían destruir la ciudad, así que me convertí en el héroe de la ciudad-dijo Jack

¿Y qué hay del Joker?-dijo Lala

Parece que los dos se conocen muy bien-dijo Lala

Sí, Jeff y yo nos conocimos en New York, nos hicimos buenos amigos-dijo Jack

¿Qué le paso? ¿Por qué se convirtió a lo que es ahora?-dijo Lala

Eso es algo que no quiero recordar-dijo Jack

Oh, perdón, no pensé que era tan malo-dijo Lala antes de abrazarlo

¿Lala?-dijo Jack confundido

Eres muy fuerte Jack, has sufrido tanto pero aun así has salido adelante-dijo Lala

Sí, he salido adelante a pesar que soy un mons….

No completes esa palabra-dijo Lala-Tú no eres un monstruo, nunca lo has sido. Tú eres un héroe que ha ayudado a las personas de la ciudad

Creó que tienes razón-dijo Jack-Oye, ya puedes soltarme

Solo un poco más, déjame estar así un poco más-dijo Lala

Ok, solo por cinco minutos más-dijo Jack

 ** _Lala sonrió y abrazo a Jack más fuerte presionando sus pechos con el pecho de Jack, Jack al sentir los pechos de Lala se sonrojo y la pelirroja pudo sentís algo duro debajo de ella, miro abajo y vio el bulto que resaltaba de los pantalones de Jack_**

Jack ¿Lo quieres hacer de nuevo?-dijo Lala

Bueno yo…

 ** _En eso Lala comenzó a masajear el bulto haciendo gemir a Jack_**

Por mi no hay problema, vamos hacerlo-dijo Lala de modo coqueto

 ** _Sin pensarlo dos veces, Jack se levanto y cargo a Lala para después llevarla a sus habitación, al estar ahí, deposito a Lala en la cama y cerró la puerta , el resto ya lo saben, no hay que explicar que hicieron los dos ahí dentro_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Jack y Lala se encontraban desnudos en la cama, Lala se encontraba dormida y usaba el pecho de Jack como almohada mientras que este se encontraba mirando el techo_**

 _Tal vez esto si puede funcionar-pensó Jack_

 ** _FIN_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Capítulo 13_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba caminando por las calles de la ciudad junto con Riko, Haruna y Lala. Los cuatro habían decidido tener una cita, en este momento se estaban dirigiendo al cine_**

Chicas, ¿Están seguras de esto?-dijo Jack

Es solo una cita, Jack, no es nada raro-dijo Riko

Yo creo que es muy raro, es una cita de un chico con tres chicas-dijo Jack-La gente nos comenzara a mirar extraño

Tú solo no le hagas caso-dijo Haruna

 ** _Los cuatro llegaron al cine y rápidamente todos los chicos que se encontraban ahí miraron a Jack con caras asesinas, todos los chicos estaban celosos al ver como él estaba con tres hermosas chicas_**

 _Es por esto que no quería venir-pensó Jack al ver como todos los chicos del cine lo miraban_

 ** _Los cuatro fueron a la casilla y compraron boletos para una película de terror, después de comprar los boletos fueron a comprar las botanas. Compararon un gran de palomitas, unos nachos y cuatro sodas._**

 ** _Después de eso, fueron a la sala que les asignaron, estando en la sala se sentaron, Jack se quedó en medio de las chicas, a su lado derecho estaba Riko, a su izquierda Haruna, y alado de ella estaba Lala. La sala se oscureció y la película comenzó_**

 ** _Una hora después_**

 ** _Había pasado una hora desde que la película comenzó, Jack estaba como si nada comiendo palomitas y bebiendo de su soda, Lala estaba igual, ella estaba comiendo los nachos mientras disfrutaba la película. Las únicas espantadas eran Haruna y Riko, están tan espantadas que abrazaron a Jack, eso hizo sonrojar al pelinegro. Lala al ver eso se confundió pero no se quedó atrás, dejo de comer y abrazo al pelinegro sonrojándolo más_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _La película había terminado, Jack y las chicas salieron del cine y comenzaron a caminar, por el camino pudieron ver un pequeño puesto de helados, Jack le pregunto a las chicas si querían un helado y las cuatro dijeron que sí. El pelinegro se apartó de las chicas y fue a comprar los helados._**

 ** _Mientras que Jack fue por los helados y las chicas lo esperaban, un grupo de chicos se acercó a ellas_**

Pero miren que tenemos aquí, unas hermosuras-dijo uno de los chicos

¿Les podemos ayudar en algo?-dijo Riko

Sí, nos podrían ayudar a pasar un buen rato con ustedes-dijo otro de los chicos

Gracias por la oferta pero en este momento estamos con alguien, así que les pedimos de la forma más amable que se vayan si no quieren tener problemas-dijo Haruna

Oh vamos hermosa-dijo uno de los chicos jalando a Haruna hacia él-Te divertiras mucho con nosotros

Déjame-dijo Haruna tratando de zafarse del sujeto

Suelta a Haruna-dijo Riko

¿O qué? ¿Qué harás al respecto?-dijo el chico

¿Yo? Nada, pero Jack les pateara el trasero-dijo Riko

Sí, Jack les dará una lección-dijo Lala

¿A sí? ¿Y quién es ese tal Jack?-dijo el chico

Soy yo-dijo Jack llegando al lugar con los helados llamando la atención de todos

 ** _Haruna aprovecho la distracción y le dio un rodillazo al chico en sus partes nobles haciendo que la soltara y que cayera arrodillado de dolor, Haruna corrió hacia Black y lo abrazo, el pelinegro calmó a la peli azul y le dio su helado, también le dio su helado a Lala y a Riko_**

¡Maldita, perra!-grito el chico sacando una navaja-¡Estás muerta!

 ** _El chico se lanzó contra Haruna pero antes que le hiciera algo, Jack lo detuvo sujetándole el brazo donde tenía la navaja, Jack le torció el brazo haciendo que gritara de dolor y que soltara la navaja, al ver que soltó la navaja, la mateo lejos y le dio una patada que lo mando al suelo, los amigos del sujeto le ayudaron a levantarse_**

Les recomiendo que se vayan ahora, no quiero lastimarlos-dijo Jack

No nos jodas, ¿En verdad crees que nos asustas? Solo mira a tu alrededor, somos tres contra uno-dijo uno de los chicos

¿Así que no se irán?-dijo Jack

Claro que no, ahora mismo te damos a dar una lección-dijo otro de los chicos

 ** _Cada uno de los chicos saco un arma, uno tenía una navaja, otro unos nudillos de bronce y el ultimo saco unos nunchakus_**

Lala, agarra mi helado por un momento-dijo Jack

Hai-dijo Lala agarrando el helado de Jack

¡A él!-gritaron los tres chicos lanzándose contra Jack

 ** _Un minuto después_**

 ** _Los tres chicos estaban fuera de combate, cada uno tenía moretones en toda su cara y cuerpos, tenían ojos morados y les faltaban algunos dientes, Jack y las chicas se comenzaron a retirar del lugar, en eso Haruna, Riko y Lala le dieron a Jack un beso en sus mejillas haciéndolo sonrojar como un tomate, y después de darle el beso lo abrazaron_**

Nuestro héroe-dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

 ** _Jack tan solo miro hacia abajo mientras que su cabeza echaba humo_**

Pero miren que tenemos aquí, al héroe de la ciudad teniendo una cita con tres chicas

 ** _Los cuatro se detuvieron y miraron a quien había dicho eso, para su sorpresa se trataba de Risa que estaba siendo acompañada por Mio_**

Jamás pensé que serias de ese tipo de chicos, Jack-dijo Risa

Risa, Mio ¿Qué hacen aquí y como saben que soy el héroe de la ciudad?-dijo Jack

Solo venimos a pasear y sobre tu secreto, no los contaron-dijo Risa

 ** _Al escuchar eso Jack miro a las chicas_**

Yo no dije nada-dijo Riko

Yo tampoco-dijo Haruna

 ** _Jack miro a Lala que estaba mirando a otro lado y silbando_**

Lala, fuiste tú ¿Verdad?-dijo Jack serio

Etto…puede ser que se lo haiga contado a algunas personas-dijo Lala nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos

¿Ha algunas personas? ¿A quien más se lo dijiste?-dijo Jack algo molesto con la peli rosa

Yui, Mikan y Run-dijo Lala

¿Le dijiste a Mikan?-dijo Riko sorprendida

Lala, aviamos acordado que no se lo dirían a nadie-dijo Jack

No tienes que preocuparte, ellos no le dirán a nadie-dijo Lala

Ese no es el punto-dijo Jack llevando la palma de su mano a su cara-Ahora más personas saben mi secreto, ¿Ahora que hare?

Tranquilo Jack, no es para tanto, solo lo saben tus amigos, no tienes que estar preocupado-dijo Riko

De hecho es por eso me preocupo-dijo Jack

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Eran las 10:00 P.M y Jack se encontraba en su casa junto con Lala, el pelinegro se estaba preparando para hacer su recorrida nocturna por la ciudad, Jack se colocó su chaleco y estaba listo para irse pero…._**

Iré contigo-dijo Lala

No, tú te quedas aquí-dijo Jack

¿Por qué?-dijo Lala deprimida

Porque puede ser peligroso, es mejor que te quedes aquí-dijo Jack

Es mejor que le haga caso, Lala-sama-dijo Peke

Moo, yo quiero ayudarte-dijo Lala con ojos de cachorro

¡Ya dije que no!-grito Jack con firmeza-¡Tú te quedas aquí y se acabó!

Bien-dijo Lala cruzando los brazos y dándole la espalda

Jack-dono ¿no piensa llevar su armadura?-dijo Peke

No, creó que seguiré usando mi ropa habitual por el momento-dijo Jack caminado hacia la puerta-Regresare pronto, no quiero que me sigas ¿Entendido?

….

 ** _La peli rosa no dijo nada solo siguió de brazos cruzados, Jack salió de la casa y se subió a su moto para después irse de ahí_**

 ** _Dos horas después_**

 ** _Ya eran las dos de la noche y Jack seguía recorriendo la ciudad, no había encontrado nada malo o inusual en toda la noche, así que decidió regresar a su casa pero antes fue al cementerio de la ciudad, al llegar al cementerio fue a la tumba de su padre y para su sorpresa ahí estaba el hombre que lo había estado ayudando últimamente, Dios_**

¿Me estabas esperando?-dijo Jack

Algo así, tenía el presentimiento que vendría a este lugar-dijo Dios

 ** _Jack se quedó parado enfrente de la tumba de su padre y se le quedo viendo_**

Dime algo ¿Por qué me has ayudado?-dijo Jack

Una pregunta curiosa, ¿Tanto te importa saberlo?-dijo Dios

Sí-dijo Jack

Bueno, la verdad es que veo un gran futuro en ti, Jack Styles-dijo Dios

¿A que te refieres con eso?-dijo Jack

En ti puedo ver la salvación de este mundo, de todo el universo-dijo Dios

Debes estar equivocado-dijo Jack volteándolo a ver

No lo estoy, tú eres el salvador de este mundo-dijo Dios

¿Cómo puedo ser el salvador del mundo su ni siquiera puedo controlar bien el poder que tengo?-dijo Jack

Pero lo harás, porque yo te entrenare-dijo Dios

¿Tú que?-dijo Jack

Te entrenare, te enseñare a cómo controlar el poder del Ghost Rider-dijo Dios-Te enseñara a cómo usar la magia demoniaco y sacra que tienes dentro

¿Magia demoniaca y sacra?-dijo Jack-Pensé que solo tenía magia demoniaca ya que el espirito que tengo dentro es de un demonio

Veras, el espíritu que tienes no es de un demonio, sino de un ángel-dijo Dios

¿Un ángel?-dijo Jack sorprendido

Sí, para ser más exactos el espíritu que tienes es de uno de mis hijos, Zarathos-dijo Dios-Él era el encargado de hacer valer la justicia en el mundo, pero un día fue engañado y raptado por un demonio que creó que tú conoces

Mephisto-dijo Jack

Exacto, Mephisto rapto a Zarathos para torturarlo y corromperlo-dijo Dios-Y lo logro, Zarathos se volvió loco, ya no distinguía del bien y el mal, castigada a cualquiera sin importarle nada, pero Mephisto rápidamente vio que había cometido un erros

¿Un error? ¿Por qué?-dijo Jack

Zarathos se volvía más y más fuerte con cada alma que comía, su fuerza y poderes eran ilimitados, incluso estaba a punto de superarme si no fuera por Mephisto que lo encerró-dijo Dios

Ya veo, pero si ese Zarathos es tan fuerte, ¿Por qué Mephsito lo encerró en mi cuerpo?-dijo Jack

Para burlarse de ti y de Zarathos, sabía bien que si lo encerraba dentro de ti él no podría escapar y que tú nunca sabrías como usar todo su poder-dijo Dios-Pero eso va cambiar, con mi entrenamiento podrás usar todo el poder de Zarathos, tendrás poderes ilimitados y serás uno de los seres más poderosos del universo

Entonces, ¿en este momento no tengo todo el poder de Zarathos?-dijo Jack

No, tú solo limitas en este momento los verdaderos poderes de Zarathos-dijo Dios

Ya veo, muy bien ¿Cuándo empezamos?-dijo Jack

Yo te lo diré después, por ahora ve a descansar-dijo Dios

De acuerdo, nos vemos-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack fue hacia su moto, se subió en ella y arranco_**

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Jack llego a su casa, estaciono su moto y entro a la casa, el pelinegro se dirigió a su cuarto y al entrar se encontró con una Lala que estaba desnuda en su cama y a un Peke que dormía en alado de la cama. Lala aún no estaba dormida, la peli rosa tenía una expresión de enojo en su rostro_**

¿Por qué no te has dormido?-dijo Jack

Hmp-dijo Lala desviando la mirada

¿Estas molesta porque no te deje acompañarme?-dijo Jack quitándose la chaqueta y las botas

….

Quiero que entiendas que lo que hago es muy peligroso, no quiero que ni tú ni nadie más salga herida por mi culpa-dijo Jack quitándose el pantalón

….

Muy bien, ¿no vas hablarme? por mi bien-dijo Jack caminando hacia la cama para después acostarse y darle la espalda a Lala-A veces actúas como una niña pequeña

Y tú como un idiota-dijo Lala

Okey, parece que por fin quieres hablar-dijo Jack volteándola a ver

¿Por qué no me dejaste ayudar?-dijo Lala

Ya te o dije, es muy peligroso-dijo Jack

Yo se defenderme sola, soy fuerte-dijo Lala

No niego eso, es solo que no sabes con lo que te puedes encontrar afuera, aun si eres fuerte no podrías con las cosas horribles que hay aquí-dijo Jack

Entonces, ¿Cómo es que tú puedes enfrentarte ante ellas?-dijo Lala

Por desgracia ya he tenido que enfrentarme con tantas cosas horribles a muy corta edad que ya no le tengo miedo a nada-dijo Jack

¿Enserio no le temes a algo?-dijo Lala y Jack negó con la cabeza

Creó que a lo único que le temo es que les pase algo a ustedes por mi culpa, es mi único temor-dijo Jack

Pero eso no pasara porque nos protegerás ¿cierto?, estarás a nuestro lado-dijo Lala

Sí-dijo Jack

 ** _En eso Lala tuvo una idea, ella se levantó de la cama, cargo a Peke y lo saco del cuarto para después cerrar la puerta con seguro_**

Lala ¿Por qué sacaste a Peke del cuarto?-dijo Jack

 ** _Lala rápidamente se lanzó al pelinegro quedando arriba de él_**

Saque a Peke porque quiero hacer las paces contigo y no quería despertarlo-dijo Lala antes de darle a Jack un apasionado beso

 ** _Poco a poco los dos iban subiendo de nivel y ya sabemos que paso después_**

 ** _Horas después_**

 ** _Después de unas horas de placer, Jack y Lala estaban desnudos y se estaban abrazando, Lala estaba profundamente dormida, la peli rosa tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y estaba usando el pecho musculoso de Jack como almohada. El pelinegro seguía despierto mirando al techo, estaba en su propio mundo hasta que Lala murmuro dormida_**

Jack-murmuro la peli rosa mientras se acomodaba mejor

 ** _Jack tan solo se sonrojo un poco y abrazo a la peli rosa antes de quedar dormido_**

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haiga gusta el capítulo, quisiera pedirles un favor, quiero que dejen en los comentarios a que chicas quieren para el harem de Jack, he pensado en incluir a Starfire, Blackfire y Raven. Si quieren que ellas estén en el harem déjenlo en los comentarios y dejen los nombres de las chicas que quieran que estén en el harem, eso sería todo, hasta el próximo capítulo._**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Capítulo 14_**

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Las clases volvieron en la preparatoria de Sainan, todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivos salones y había llegado la hora del almuerzo._**

 ** _Jack se encontraba en unas de las bancas de la escuela y a su lado estaban Haruna, Riko y Lala. Las tres chicas sacaron unos bentos, los abrieron dejando ver deliciosa comida, bueno solo por parte de Haruna y Riko, Lala había traído una especie de bolas de arroz viscosas y de color morado. Las tres tomaron con los palillos algo de comida y se la ofrecieron a Jack_**

Vamos Jack, di "Aahh"-dijo Riko

Chicas, puedo comer por mi cuenta-dijo Jack algo sonrojado

No seas tímido, vamos, abre grande-dijo Haruna

 ** _Jack se rindió y probo la comida de Haruna y Riko, tenía que admitir que las dos cocinaban comida muy deliciosa_**

¿Qué tal está?-dijo Haruna

¿Te gusto?-dijo Riko

Sí, esta delicioso-dijo Jack

Jack, ahora prueba la mía-dijo Lala ofreciéndole una bola de arroz

 ** _Jack, Haruna y Riko se asustaron al ver la bola de arroz, nunca habían visto bolas de arroz moradas y viscosas_**

Etto…me gustaría probar tu comida Lala pero ya estoy lleno-dijo Jack

¿Eh? Pero apenas si comiste algo ¿Cómo puedes estar lleno tan rápido?-dijo Lala

Bueno, yo…

O es acaso-dijo Lala con lágrimas en los ojos-¿Qué no te gusta la comida que te preparo?

 ** _En ese momento Jack sintió como millones de flechas atravesaban su cuerpo, se sentía muy mal por ver a Lala a punto de llorar, así que rápidamente tomo la bola de arroz y se la comió de un bocado_**

 _Qué valiente y dulce es- pensaron Haruna y Riko al mismo tiempo_

 ** _Hubo una pequeña explosión en el estómago de Jack y el exhalo un poco de humo morado_**

¿Y bien? ¿Te gusto?-dijo Lala sonriendo

 _Mi estómago acaba de explotar-pensó Jack_

Estaba delicioso-dijo Jack

Que bien, ahora puedes comerte las demás-dijo Lala sonriendo ofreciéndole otra bola de arroz a Jack

 _Oh mierda-pensó Jack_

 ** _Jack tomo la bola de arroz y estaba por comérsela pero para suerte del peli negro, Risa y Mio se acercaron a ellos para hablar_**

Chicos, ¿Escucharon el rumor?-dijo Risa

¿Rumor? ¿Qué rumor?-dijo Riko

Un rumor de fantasmas-dijo Mio

¿Eh? ¿Fantasmas?-dijo Haruna algo asustadas

Sí, hemos escuchado que en la antigua escuela hay fantasmas, monstruos y cosas así-dijo Risa

Eso es mentira-dijo Jack

¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo estas tan seguro?-dijo Risa

Porque tengo la capacidad de sentir lo paranormal, y no nato nada en la antigua escuela-dijo Jack

Pues te mostraremos que te equivocas porque vamos a ir a la antigua escuela justo ahora-dijo Risa

Me parece buena idea, vamos a explorar por nuestra cuenta-dijo Lala emocionada

No estaría nada mal ir a explorar-dijo Riko

Etto…Yo no creo que sea buena idea entrar ahí sin permiso-dijo Haruna nerviosa-Además siendo la delegada de clase yo no…

Deja de poner excusas, tú iras con nosotros-dijo Risa con un tono de autoridad

¡¿Eh?!-grito Haruna asustada

 _Se me había olvidado que a Haruna no le gusta nada relacionado con los fantasmas o monstruos-pesó Jack_

 ** _Jack puso su mano en el hombro de Haruna y esta lo miro_**

Tranquila, no dejare que nada te pase-dijo Jack calmando a la peli azul

Gracias Jack, es bueno contar contigo-dijo Haruna

Muy bien, vamos a la antigua escuela-dijo Jack

 ** _Los seis se fueron a la antigua escuela pero no se dieron cuenta que cierta peli negra los estaba observando_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Antigua escuela_**

 ** _Jack y las chicas estaban caminado por los pasillos de la antigua escuela que parecía que estaba a punto de caerse y estaba hecho un desastre. Haruna no dejaba de abrazar a Jack, la peli azul estaba muy asustada y abrazar al pelinegro la calmaba, Riko al ver eso decidió fingir tener miedo para poder abrazar a Jack también. Los únicos sin miedo eran Lala, Jack, Risa y Mio_**

Fantasma-san ¿Estás ahí?-dijo Lala

La…Lala-san, no tienes que llamarlos-dijo Haruna asustada

 ** _Siguieron caminando hasta que repente escucharon algo_**

¿Escucharon eso?-dijo Riko

Sí, son pasos y provienen de ahí-dijo Jack señalando una puerta

 ** _En esos los pasos se hicieron más fuertes y cada vez se sonaban más cerca de donde estaban_**

Alguien se acerca a la puerta-dijo Risa

¿Sera un fantasma?-dijo Mio

 ** _En eso la puerta se abrió y todos se prepararon para lo que apareciera pero para su suerte solo se trataba de Yami_**

Yami-chan ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Lala

Princesa, solo he venido porque aquí hay muchos libros interesante que quiero leer y además-dijo Yami mirando a Jack-Tengo que tener a la vista mi presa

¿Aun sigues con eso?-dijo Jack

Y dígame ¿Qué hace con tanta gente princesa?-dijo Yami a Lala

Pues nosotros….

Lala-chi-dijo Mio llamando la atención de Lala-¿Quién es esa niña?

Oh, ella es Yami-chan ¿Acaso no es linda?-dijo Lala

 ** _Rápidamente Risa y Mio fueron a abrazar a la loli rubia_**

Oh, sí que es muy linda-dijo Risa

De eso no hay duda, es una niña muy bonita-dijo Mio-Y tiene una piel muy suave

 ** _Yami tenía un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y estaba algo incomoda por como Risa y Mio la abrazaban pero de repente ella rompió el abrazo y miro hacia una dirección con una cara de seriedad_**

¿Qué pasa, Yami-chan?-dijo Lala

Algo se aproxima-dijo Yami

¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres?-dijo Riko

 ** _En eso pudieron escuchar pasos que cada vez se escuchaban más cerca de ellos_**

¡Oigan, ustedes!

 ** _Ene so hubo un grito femenino que asusto a Risa, Mio, Riko y Haruna, la peli azul abrazo con más fuerza a Jack, todos miraron a quien había gritado y se encontraron con Yui Kotegawa, la presidenta del comité disciplinario de la escuela_**

Sabía que vendría a este lugar, las reglas de la escuela prohíben explícitamente el ingreso a este lugar-dijo Yui

No hay de que asustarse chicos, solo es Yui-dijo Lala

¡¿A qué viene esa respuesta?! ¡Además no me trates con tanta naturalidad!-grito Yui antes de ver a Haruna y Riko-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí? Son las delegadas de la clase

Sólo venimos a explorar el lugar, no tienes por qué exagerar tanto-dijo Riko

¿Qué no exagere? Están rompiendo las reglas, esto tengo que contárselo al…

 **Váyanse**

 ** _Yui fue interrumpida por una voz macabra que la asusto a ella y a las demás chicas, a excepción de Yami y Lala_**

 **Váyanse**

 **Váyanse**

 **Váyanse**

 **Váyanse**

 **Váyanse**

 ** _La voz repitió lo mismo una y otra vez_**

Oye, Lala-san deja de hacer esa voz tan extraña-dijo Yui

¿Eh? Pero no soy yo-dijo Lala

 **Váyanse**

 **Váyanse**

 **Váyanse**

 ** _En eso Jack pudo sentir como el suelo comenzaba a agrietarse_**

 **Váyanse o sino…**

 **¡BAAAAMMM!**

 ** _El suelo se abrió, Yami salto a tiempo poniéndose a salvo a igual que Risa y Mio. Los demás estaban cayendo a la parte baja de la escuela, Jack rápidamente atrapo a Riko, Haruna y Yui. El pelinegro y la peli rosa cayeron de pie._**

¿Están bien?-dijo Jack bajando a las chicas

Sí, gracias por ayudarnos-dijo Riko

¡Chicos, ¿Se encuentran bien?!-se escuchó la voz de Mio

¡Estamos bien! ¡¿Qué hay de ustedes?!-grito Jack

¡Estamos bien, vamos a bajar para ayudarlos!-grito Risa

¡Muy bien, las esperaremos!-grito Jack antes de ver a las chicas-Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que ellas vengan

¿Eh? ¿Nos quedaremos aquí?, este lugar me da mucho miedo-dijo Haruna asustada

Tranquila, no pasara nada malo-dijo Jack abrazándola para calmarla

Lo mejor sería que recorramos el lugar-dijo Lala

No es mala idea, tal vez si lo hacemos nos toparemos con las demás-dijo Riko

No losé, lo mejor sería quedarnos aquí-dijo Jack antes de ver como Haruna temblaba de miedo-Aunque pesándolo bien, recorrer el lugar suena mejor

 ** _Los cinco comenzaron a caminar, mientras caminaban Jack pudo notar como Yui no dejaba de mirarlo_**

¿Qué pasa Yui? ¿Por qué no me dejas de ver?-dijo Jack

Etto…yo….solo quiero darte las gracias-dijo Yui nerviosa

¿Eh? ¿Darme las gracias por qué?-dijo Jack

Por salvarme aquella vez-dijo Yui

Oh, ¿Te refieres a la vez que ataco ese Griffo?-dijo Jack y Yui asintió-No debes darme las gracias, solo hacia lo correcto

Aun así, solo quiero agradecértelo-dijo Yui

 ** _Los cinco siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la puerta del viejo cuarto del conserje, pudieron escuchar ruidos proviniendo de ahí, Jack se acercó a la puerta y las chicas se mantuvieron detrás de él. El pelinegro abrió la puerta y…._**

¡KYAAA!

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Dentro del cuarto estaban Rin, Saki y Aya, las tres chicas gritaron cunado Jack abrió la puerta y recibió un fuerte golpe con una escoba por parte de Rin, pero la escoba se rompió cuando hizo contacto con el cuerpo de Jack. Las chicas dejaron de gritar y miraron a Jack y a las demás chicas_**

¿Qué hacen ahí metidas? Más bien ¿Qué hacen aquí?-dijo Jack

¡Jack-kun!-grito Saki saltando hacia el pelinegro para abrazarlo con fuerza

 ** _Tal cosa dejo sorprendido a Jack y puso celosas a Haruna y a Riko_**

Estaba muy asustada, fue muy aterrador-dijo Saki

¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-dijo Jack

Nosotras venimos aquí porque habíamos escuchado sobre el rumor de los fantasmas, así que decidimos venir a desmentir ese rumor pero ese rumo resulto ser cierto-dijo Rin asustada

¿Eh? ¿Me estás diciendo que en verdad hay fantasmas aquí?-dijo Jack

Sí, y no solo fantasmas, también hay monstruos-dijo Aya

¿Q…Qu…Que hay fantasmas y monstruos reales?-dijo Haruna con miedo antes de desmayarse

 ** _Jack se separó de Saki y cargo a Haruna_**

¿Qué le paso?-dijo Saki

Solo se desmayó por el miedo, a ella no le gustan los fantasmas ni los monstruos-dijo Jack-Es muy sensible acerca de esas cosas

¡KYAAAA!

 ** _En eso se pudieron escuchar unos gritos de chicas_**

Esas parecen ser los gritos de Mio y Risa-dijo Lala

Deben estar en problemas, vamos-dijo Jack comenzando a correr

 ** _Todos siguieron a Jack, y por el camino Jack juro ver la silueta de una chica pasar por unos de los pasillos pero no le temo importancia y siguió corriendo hasta llegar donde estaban Yami, Risa y Mio. Cuando llego donde estaban las chicas se llevó una sorpresa al ver que las tres estaban siendo sujetas por un monstruo de un ojo que tenía apariencia de calamar y no estaba solo, a su lado tenía un grupo de monstruo. El calamar tenía sujeto a las chicas con sus tentáculos viscosos. Las demás chicas llegaron y se asustaron al ver el calamar y a los monstruos_**

¡Yami-chan, Risa, Mio!-grito Lala

Lo siento princesa, soy débil ante las cosas viscosas-dijo Yami que tenía los ojos como remolinos

¡Ayúdenos!-gritaron Risa y Mio

¡Les advertí que se fueran, ahora sufrirán las consecuencias!-grito el calamar

 ** _El calamar lanzo sus tentáculos hacia ellos, Jack logro esquivarlos pero las chicas no. Todas habían sido capturadas por el calamar_**

¡Oye, déjalas ir!-grito Jack

Nunca, se atrevieron a entrar aquí, ahora pagaran-dijo el calamar

Te lo advierto, déjalas ir o sufrirás las consecuencias-dijo Jack con un tono serio

¿Qué puede ser un significante niño contra nosotros? ¡Tras él!-grito el calamar

 ** _Todos los monstruos se lanzaron contra Jack pero para su sorpresa una gran muralla apareció delante de ellos_**

¡¿Qué demonios pasa?!-grito el Calamar sorprendido

 ** _El fuego desapareció y dejo ver como Jack depositaba a Haruna en el suelo con mucha delicadeza, en eso el pelinegro levanto su mirada dejando ver como la piel de su frente se había desprendido dejando ver solo su cráneo. Tal cosa asusto al calamar y a los monstruos, Jack comenzó a caminar hacia ellos y con cada paso que daba la piel de su cabeza y manos se iba desprendiendo, hasta que toda su piel se desprendió y su cráneo y manos estaban en llamas. Todos los monstruos estaban tan aterrados por eso que se escondieron detrás del calamar_**

¡Oigan, no sean cobardes!-grito el calamar

 **Es tú última oportunidad-** dijo Jack con voz de ultratumba que asusto al calamar y a los monstruos- **Déjalas ir o me devorare tu alma y las de tus amigos**

 ** _El calamar se asustó a escuchar eso y soltó a las chicas_**

Listo, ya las libere, ahora déjanos en paz-dijo el calamar mientras retrocedía junto con los demás monstruos

 **Todavía no, ahora quiero que regresen al infierno-** dijo Jack

¿Eh? ¿Infierno? ¿De qué hablas? Nosotros no somos demonios ni monstruos-dijo el calamar

 **¿Qué?** -dijo Jack regresando a la normalidad-¿No son demonios ni monstruos?

Ellos parecen ser extraterrestres-dijo Yami

Exacto, nuestros planetas natales fueron destruidos hace muchos por un sujeto y desde entonces hemos estado vagando por el espacio hasta que encontramos este lugar para poder vivir-dijo el calamar

¿Su planeta fue destruido? ¿Por eso están aquí?-dijo Jack

Ya entiendo, por eso hicieron toda esa ridiculez de los fantasmas-dijo Mikado llegando caminando hacia donde estaban todos-Lo hicieron para defender su nuevo hogar ¿verdad?

Mikado-sensei-dijeron Jack y las chicas

¡¿Mikado, la renombrada doctora Miakdo?!-gritaron los alienígenas

Ufufu, no puedo creer que ustedes tenían sus manos encima de estas dos-dijo Mikado señalando a Lala y a Yami

 ** _Los alienígenas se confundieron por lo que dijo Mikado pero después de ver bien a Lala y a Yami entendieron a lo que se refería, nunca se habían dado cuenta que habían atacada a la princesa de Deviluke y a la legendaria asesina "Oscuridad dorada". Rápidamente todos comenzaron a rogarles que no los mataran, Lala se confundió al ver que hicieran eso y les dijo que se calmaran, que ella nunca los mataría, y por parte de Yami, la rubia tan solo se quedó callada_**

Oigan, si quieren puedo ayudarlos a conseguir trabajo aquí en la tierra-dijo Mikado

¿Eh? ¿Lo dice enserio?-dijo el calamar sorprendido

Claro, un amigo mío es un alienígena y es dueño de un parque temático, ¿No creen que serían perfectos para una casa embrujada o algo por el estilo?-dijo Mikado

¡¿De verdad?! ¡Muchas gracias!-gritaron los alienígenas con lágrimas en los ojos

Oigan, Mikado-sensei ¿También es una alienígena?-dijo Yui

Sí, la verdad es que….

 ** _Mientras que Lala le explicaba a Yui, Jack fue a despertar a Haruna, el pelinegro sacudió con cuidado a la peli azul y esta despertó_**

¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Jack

¿Jack? ¿Qué paso?-dijo Haruna poniéndose de pie y miro a los alienígenas-¡Kyaaa! ¡Monstruos!-grito la peli azul poniéndose detrás de Jack

No son monstruos, son alienígenas-dijo Jack

¿Alienígenas?-dijo Haruna

Sí, no debes tener miedo, son inofensivos-dijo Jack

Okey, me alegra que no hubiera fantasmas-dijo Haruna

Qué bueno que todos hayan conseguido trabajo-dijo una voz femenina

 ** _Todos voltearon a ver quién dijo eso y se encontraron con el fantasma de una chica de pelo azul ene l cual tenía cintras de color amarillo y ojos azules, el fantasma usaba una yukata japonesa de color blanco que era amarrada por una cinta de color azul y una tirita de color amarillo. Todos a excepción de Jack se quedaron en shock al ver eso_**

Ahora podre pasar mi tiempo tranquila, se los agradezco-dijo el fantasma-Oh por cierto, mi nombre es Oshizu Murasame, soy la persona que murió aquí hace cuatrocientos años

….

 ** _Hubo un incómodo silencio hasta que…._**

¡GYAAAA! ¡Un fantasma de verdad!-gritaron todos

 ** _Todos comenzaron a correr, pero Jack se quedó enfrente de la fantasma, el pelinegro estaba por hablar pero Haruna le tomo la mano y lo jalo con fuerza_**

¡Vámonos de aquí Jack!-grito Haruna mientras corría

Espera, quería preguntarle algo-dijo Jack

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Casa de Jack_**

 ** _Jack estaba en su jardín con un gran tazón de fideos, el pelinegro le dio a Celine el tazón de fideos_**

Disfrútalos-dijo Jack antes de entrar de nuevo a su casa

 ** _Jack fue al comedor y para su sorpresa encontró una carta, el pelinegro agarro la carta y pudo ver que solo decía:_**

"Llego la hora, te veo en el cementerio a las doce de la noche"

Atte: Dios

 ** _Jack guardo la carta y se dirigió a la sala donde estaban Lala, Haruna y Riko esperandolo, los cuatro habían decidido tener otra cita y esta vez iban a ver películas en la casa de Jack. Las botanas estaban listas solo faltaba la película_**

¿Ya eligieron que película ver?-dijo Jack

Sí, veremos una de romance-dijo Riko

¿Romance? ¿Por qué no una de terror o de acción?-dijo Jack

Ni locas veremos una de terror después lo que sucedió hoy en la escuela-dijo Haruna asustada

Además las de acción son muy aburridas-dijo Riko

Para ustedes-dijo Jack en voz baja

¿Dijiste algo?-dijo Riko

No, nada-dijo Jack

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _12:00 A.M_**

 ** _Cementerio de Sainan_**

 ** _Eran las doce de la noche y en el cementerio de Sainan se encontraba Dios que estaba esperando a Jack pero de repente hubo una pequeña onda de viento que invadió el lugar_**

¿A qué has venido?-dijo Dios volteando a ver atrás para encontrarse con una mujer pelinegra que usaba una túnica negra-Dime ¿A qué has venido, Muerte?

Sólo venía a asegurarme de algo, ¿Es cierto que encontraste a un fuerte guerrero en este pobre planeta?-dijo la mujer

Así es, y déjame decirte que este guerrero será mucho más fuerte que el tuyo-dijo Dios

No me hagas reír, ¿Crees que un simple humano derrotara a mi Titán y detendrá la destrucción de la mitad del universo?-dijo la Muerte con una sonrisa burlona-Estas loco si piensa que lo hara

Él lo hará, estoy seguro de eso-dijo Dios

Bueno, eso lo veremos cuando llegue el momento-dijo la Muerte antes de desaparecer

 ** _Justamente cuando la Muerte desapareció, Jack llego al cementerio, bajo de su moto y se acercó a dios_**

Muy bien, estoy listo para entrenar, ¿Con que empezamos?-dijo Jack

Me alegra que este comenzado por entrenar porque comenzaremos con esto-dijo Dios mostrándole un libro a Jack

¿Un libro?-dijo Jack confundido

No solo te enseñare a pelear y a controlar el poder de Zarathos, Jack, también voy a darte los conocimientos del mundo, debes estar preparado para todo-dijo Dios dándole el libro a Jack

Okey, entiendo eso pero ¿Todas las cosas del mundo están en este libro?-dijo Jack

No, eso solo es una pequeña parte-dijo Dios chasqueando los dedos haciendo aparecer una gran montaña de libros-Lo demás está ahí

¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Tengo que leer todos esos libros?!-grito Jack con la boca abierta

Así es, los que no termines de leer en este momento puedes llevártelos a tu casa-dijo Dios

Rayos, bueno ya que, a comenzar a leer-dijo Jack comenzando a leer el libro que dios le dio

 ** _Jack se fue a sentar alado de la gran montaña de libros y Dios solo se le quedo viendo_**

 _No cabe duda, él es el elegido para detener a Thanos-pensó Dios_

 ** _FIN_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capítulo 15_**

 ** _Una semana después_**

 ** _Ha pasado una semana desde que Jack comenzó a entrenar con Dios, el peli negro se pasó todos los días y las noches en terminar de leer los libros que Dios le había dado_**

 ** _Actualmente_**

 ** _Cementerio de Sainan_**

Al fin, termine-dijo Jack cerrando un gran libro

¿Seguro que terminaste?-dijo Dios

Sí, he leído todos los libros que me diste, se todo lo que existe en este mundo, los ángeles, demonios, caídos, dragones, yokais, asgardianos , de todos los seres de este mundo-dijo Jack-También sobre las armas sagradas

Muy bien, ya que terminaste con eso, podremos pasar a la siguiente parte del entrenamiento-dijo Dios creando en su mano derecha una espada de luz-Te enseñare a cómo usar magia sacra y crear armas de luz

Wow ¿Yo poder hacer eso?-dijo Jack sorprendido

Sí pero no te impresiones solo por esto-dijo Dios haciendo desaparecer la espada de luz-Primero tienes que dominar la magia sacra y lo lograras dominando la parte angelical del Ghost Rider

Ya veo, ¿Cómo hago eso?-dijo Jack

Ya deberías saberlo, después de todo ya pudiste dominarla en aquella situación-dijo Dios

¿Se refiere a la vez que pelee contra la quimera?-dijo Jack y dios asintió

Así es, ese fuego azul que expulsabas era fuego sacro, uno de los tipos de fuego más poderosos, con ese fuego serias capas de atravesar la piel de un dragón o romper cualquier cosa sin dificultad-dijo Dios

Vaya, no pensé que ese fuego fuera tan poderoso ¿Qué hago para que pueda usarlo de nuevo?-dijo Jack

Sólo haz lo mismo que aquella vez-dijo Dios

¿Hacer lo mismo? Muy bien, lo intentare-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack cerró los ojos y como aquella vez, comenzó a pensar en sus amigos y de su deber de mantenerlos a salvo, en eso un aura flameante de color azul comenzó a rodear el cuerpo del pelinegro, Dios al ver eso se le formo una sonrisa en su rostro, Jack aprendía rápido, no cabia duda que él era el indicado. Pero de repente la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y se formó una cara de asombro al sentir el tremendo poder que Jack comenzaba a expulsar. Su aura se hizo más grande y cambio a un tono más oscuro, el suelo se comenzaba a agrietar y dios pudo ver como en la espalda de Jack comenzaban a salir unas alas de ángel_**

 _Increíble, expulsa un poder que no tiene igual, a estas alturas debe estar encima de Ophis y de Great Red, y eso que aún no ha aprendido a controlar todo el poder de Zarathos-pensó Dios_

 ** _En eso Jack dejo de expulsar poder y cayó de rodillas agotado y sudando_**

¿Estás bien Jack?-dijo Dios

Sí, expulsar todo ese poder es muy agotador-dijo Jack

No cabe duda que eres alguien único, aprendes de una manera muy rápida, a este paso te volverás muy fuerte-dijo Dios

¿Enserio?-dijo Jack

Sí, ahora te enseñare a cómo usar la magia sacra para crear armas de luz-dijo Dios

De acuerdo-dijo Jack poniéndose de pie

 ** _Al día siguiente_**

 ** _Aeropuerto de Sainan_**

 ** _En el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Sainan se encontraba una bella mujer de cabello anaranjado que usaba unos lentes oscuros, collares de oro y vestía de una forma muy elegante, la mujer estaba jalando una maleta y se estaba dirigiendo hacia la salida_**

 _Espero que Riko y Mikan estén bien-pensó la mujer mientras caminaba_

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Casa de Riko_**

 ** _Las clases habían terminado y Jack junto con Lala, Haruna y Riko se encontraban en la casa de esta última_**

¿Está bien que hayamos venido?-dijo Haruna

Claro, no tengo ningún problema que vengan a mi casa-dijo Riko abriendo la puerta

¿Segura? No queremos ser molestia para ti y Mikan-dijo Jack

No digas eso, ustedes no son ninguna molestia-dijo Riko entrando a la casa-¡Mikan, ya llegue! ¡Traje a algunos amigos!

 ** _Todos entraron a la casa y se quitaron los zapatos pero Riko pudo ver en la entrada unos zapatos que le parecían conocidos_**

¡Riko, que bueno que llegaste!-grito Mikan corriendo hacia su hermana-¡Tenemos problemas, apúrate!-grito la pequeña castaña sujetando a su hermana mayor del brazo derecho y jalándola hacia la sala

Espera Mikan, ¿Por qué estás tan alterada? ¿Y a que te refieres con que tenemos problemas?-dijo Riko mientras era jalada por Mikan

 ** _Las hermanas Yuki llegaron a la sala donde encontraron a la mujer del aeropuerto sentada en el sillón tomando una taza de té, la mujer bajo la taza y miro a las dos hermanas_**

Hola Riko, me alegra que te encuentres bien-dijo la mujer sonriendo

¡¿Mamá?!-grito Riko en estado de Shock

 ** _Así es, aquella mujer era Ringo Yuki, madre de Mikan y Riko_**

¿Cuándo volviste?-dijo Riko saliendo del shock

Hace un momento, tenía unos asuntos del trabajo que resolver en Japón pero parece que no podre quedarme mucho tiempo aquí-dijo Ringo

¿Llamaste a papá?-dijo Riko

Claro que lo llame, pero parece que ocurrió un inconveniente y no podrá venir, adema son quiero interrumpir su trabajo-dijo Ringo

Oye Riko, todo está bien-dijo Jack llegando junto con Lala y Haruna

Oh no puedo creerlo, Jack-kun-dijo Ringo sorprendida al ver a Jack

¿Eh? ¿Ringo-chan?-dijo Jack sorprendido

Pero mira cuanto has crecido-dijo Ringo y de repente se vio un brillo en sus ojos

 ** _Ringo rápidamente se fue contra el pelinegro y comenzó a tocar todo su cuerpo, cosa que sorprendió a las chicas_**

Pero mira que músculos-dijo Ringo pasando sus brazos por los de Jack-Debes hacer pesas

Bueno yo…

Y mira que abdomen, muy bien trabajado-dijo Ringo levantando la playera de Jack dejando su abdomen bien formado y trabajado descubierto

 ** _Riko, Mikan, Haruna y Lala se sonrojaron al ver el abdomen de Jack_**

Etto…Ringo-chan….

Y que trasero más firme-dijo Ringo agarrando el trasero de Jack

 _Ok, en este momento me siento acosado y violado a la vez-pensó Jack_

Con un cuerpo como este podrías ser un súper modelo-dijo Ringo antes de ver la cara de incomodidad que Jack tenía en su rostro-Lo siento, parece que me puso en modo trabajo-dijo Ringo soltando a Jack

Descuide no pasa nada-dijo Jack

En verdad lo siento, oh por cierto, Mikan me conto sobre una chica alienígena que vive contigo Jack-kun, ¿dónde está ella?-dijo Ringo

Esa soy yo, mucho gusto Ringo-chan, soy Lala-dijo Lala con una gran sonrisa

Vaya así que eres t…

 ** _Antes que Ringo terminara de hablar y sus ojos brillaron otra vez, la peli naranja raídamente fue contra Lala y al igual que Jack comenzó a tocarle todo el cuerpo_**

Ya veo, así que sus medidas son: Busto ochenta y nueve, cintura cincuenta y siete, cadera ochenta y siete-dijo Ringo mientras seguía tocando a Lala-El tamaño de su trasero, la firmeza de su trasero. Tiene una maravillosa condición física

Ringo-chan, me hace cosquillas-dijo Lala

¡Oh, lo siento de nuevo!-grito Ringo soltando a Lala

Mamá, no estás en el trabajo podrías dejar de medir a mis amigos-dijo Riko

Lo siento hija pero es la costumbre, he trabajado con tantos modelos que no puedo evitarlo-dijo Ringo

¿Modelos?-dijo Lala confundida

Mamá es una diseñadora de modas y también produce modelos-dijo Mikan

Vaya, esos es muy increíble-dijo Lala

Sí, Ringo-chan es una diseñadora muy famosa-dijo Haruna

 ** _Ringo miro a Haruna y sus ojos volvieron a brillar, estaba por lanzarse contra Haruna pero Riko la detuvo_**

¡Ya basta mamá!-grito Riko haciendo que su madre regresara a la normalidad

Oh lo siento-dijo Ringo calmándose y Riko la soltó-Un momento, tú debes ser Haruna ¿Verdad?

Sí, es bueno verla de nuevo Ringo-chan-dijo Haruna

Pero mírate, eres toda una belleza, me atrevería decir que eres más linda que Riko-dijo Ringo

¡Mamá!-grito Riko

Lo siento hija, no te enojes-dijo Ringo antes de acercarse a Jack-Oye Jack-kun, ¿Aun no te has decidido con cual salir?

¿Eh?-dijo Jack confundido

Sé muy bien que te ha gustado mi hija y Haruna desde pequeños-dijo Ringo

¿Eh? ¿Cómo es que usted…

Oh por favor, eras muy obvio-dijo Ringo

¿Enserio lo era?-dijo Jack y Ringo asintió

Pero dime ¿ya has decidido con quien quedarte?-dijo Ringo

Bueno yo…..

En realidad Jack está saliendo con nosotras tr….

 ** _Antes que Lala digiera una cosa más, Jack le cubrió la boca con su mano_**

¿Eh? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?-dijo Ringo

Nada, no le crea lo que dice, no sabe de qué habla-dijo Jack yéndose de la sala junto con Lala

 ** _Jack llevo a Lala a la cocina y quito su mano de su boca_**

¿Qué crees que haces Lala?-dijo Jack

¿Eh? ¿Hice algo malo?-dijo Lala confundida

Claro que sí, habíamos acordado que nuestra relación era secreta y no se lo íbamos a decir a nadie-dijo Jack

¿Eh? Pero eso es mentir Jack, y no está bien-dijo Lala

Lala, en algunas ocasiones está bien mentir como por ejemplo en este momento-dijo Jack

Muy bien, sí tú lo dices-dijo Lala

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Aeropuerto de Sainan_**

 ** _Jack y las chicas habían acompañado a Ringo hasta el aeropuerto, el vuelo de la peli naranja estaba por salir pero antes de subir al avión se despidió de todos_**

Bueno me voy, cuídense todos-dijo Ringo

Que te vaya bien mamá-dijo Mikan

Suerte en el trabajo-dijo Riko

Hasta pronto Ringo-chan, espero que venga otra vez-dijo Lala

Espero que vuelva pronto-dijo Haruna

 ** _Ringo vio como Jack estaba viendo hacia otro lado, ella se le acerco e hizo que la volteara a ver_**

Jack-kun quiero decirte algo muy importante-dijo Ringo

¿Y qué es eso?-dijo Jack

 ** _La peli naranja se acercó a su oído y…_**

Buna suerte con las tres, cuídalas bien-susurro la peli naranja dejando sorprendido a Jack y haciéndolo sonrojar

Un momento, ¿usted….

Nos vemos-dijo Ringo antes de subir al avión

 ** _Después de unos minutos el avión despego y Jack y las chicas solo se quedaron viendo como este se alejaba_**

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _En la noche_**

 ** _Jack estaba listo para ir a dar su vigilancia nocturna, aunque la ciudad había estado tranquila los últimos días el día asegurarse que nada malo pasara. Jack estaba por salir de la casa pero…._**

Jack, ven rápido, están pasando algo impactante en la tele-dijo Lala desde la sala

¿Algo impactante?-dijo Jack confundido

 ** _El pelinegro fue a la sala donde estaba Lala sentada en el sillón viendo la tele_**

¿Qué es lo impactante que me quieres enseñar?-dijo Jack

Mira-dijo Lala señalando la televisión

 ** _Jack miro la televisión y vio que estaba trasmitiendo un reportaje desde la prisión de Sainan_**

 ** _En la T.V_**

 _"Aquí reportando desde la prisión de Sainan, se han escapado dos prisioneros muy peligrosos-dijo la reportera y en eso la imagen del Joker y Asia apareció en la televisión-Se encontraron varios guardias muertos con los cuellos cortados, algunos murieron por causa de un extraño gas que les dejo una gran sonrisa, se les recomienda a todos que estén atentos, estos tipos son de temer"_

 ** _Fuera de la T.V_**

Así que Jeff escapo, debí de suponer que una cárcel común no lo mantendría encerrado por mucho tiempo-dijo Jack

¿Qué harás ahora?-dijo Lala

Iré a patrullar la ciudad, tal vez lo encuentre aunque lo dudo ya que acaba de salir de prisión, de seguro no quera llamar mi atención tan pronto, de seguro tomara su tiempo para hacerlo-dijo Jack-Por ahora no quiero que salgas, si ves algo sospechoso no dudes en llamarme ¿Ok?

De acuerdo-dijo Lala

Peke, asegúrate que ella no salga-dijo Jack

Déjemelo a mí, Jack-dono-dijo Peke

¿Eh? ¿No confías en mí?-dijo Lala

No lo tomes así, es solo una medida de seguridad-dijo Jack-Bueno me voy

 ** _Jack estaba por dirigirse a la entrada de la casa pero…_**

 _"Un momento, me acaba de llegar un reporte que han encontrado a gente muerta en la ciudad, dicen que las victimas tienes los estómagos abiertos y les hacen falta órganos y otros miembros del cuerpo. La policía dice que se trata de un animal salvaje por las mordidas que hay en los cuerpo pero no están seguros, se les recomienda no salir de casa hasta nuevo aviso-dijo la reportera"_

Cielos ¿Crees que eso sea cierto, Jack? ¿Jack?-dijo Lala sorprendida al ver que el pelinegro ya no estaba

Él se fue hace unos segundos, Lala-sama-dijo Peke

 ** _Con Jack_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba monitoreando la ciudad de Sainan montado en su moto_**

 _Lo que hizo eso no fue un animal, fue algo incluso peor que eso, fue un Ghoul-pensó Jack-Es la primera vez que pasa esto, debo averiguar donde se encuentran y echarlos de la ciudad_

 ** _Mientras en otra parte_**

 ** _En las afueras de la ciudad estaba una casa abandona y en dicha casa se encontraban Joker y Asia_**

Hogar dulce hogar-dijo el Joker sentándose en el sillón que había y Asia se sentó en sus piernas

 **Yo no me pondría cómodo si fuera tú** -dijo una voz demoniaca que se escuchó por toda la casa

 ** _En eso, entre la oscuridad apareció una criatura de piel completamente negra de ojos rojos y que tenía cola_**

Blackheart, hermano, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Joker con una gran sonrisa

 **Tú sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí, fallaste en la misión de matar al Ghost Rider y nuestro padre no está nada contento-** dijo la criatura ahora conocida como Blackheart

Oh vamos, un error lo comete cualquiera, en la próxima vez lo acabare-dijo Joker

 **Más te vale porque si vuelves a fallar, no habrá una próxima vez-** dijo Blackheart antes de desaparecer del lugar

Asia, reúne a todos, tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Joker

Hai-dijo Asia levantándose y saliendo de la casa

Esta vez tengo algo muy divertido en mente para Jack-dijo Joker con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

 ** _FIN_**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Capítulo 16_**

 ** _Cementerio de Sainan_**

 ** _Han pasado tres días desde que Jack entrenaba con dios a cómo crear armas de luz y a cómo utilizar la magia sacra, actualmente Jack se encontraba en el cementerio de la ciudad entrenando con dios, en la mano derecha de Jack se había formado una especia de espada de luz de color azul (parecida a la de Black Goku y Vegetto). Jack deshizo la espada y miro a dios_**

¿Lo hice bien?-dijo Jack y dios asintió

Aprendes muy rápido, ya has aprendido a crear algunas armas y a controlar la magia sacra-dijo Dios-No cabe duda que ha este paso serás alguien muy fuerte

Pero aun no me has enseñado a controlar la parte demoniaca del Ghost Rider-dijo Jack

Lamento decirte esto pero yo no poder enseñarte a controlar esa parte, la única persona que podría hacerlo es un demonio-dijo Dios

¿Un demonio?-dijo Jack

Sí, el lado demoniaco está conformado por magia negra, solo un demonio podría enseñarte a controlarla-dijo Dios

Ya veo, pero ¿Qué demonio me entrenaría?-dijo Jack

Eso lo trataremos después, por ahora sigamos entrenando-dijo Dios

De acuerdo-dijo Jack

Ya te he enseñado a cómo usar la magia sacra y a hacer armas de luz pero ahora nos concentraremos en tú fuerza. Dime ¿Cuánto puedes levantar?-dijo Dios

Mmm…no lo sé, creó que lo más pesado que he cargado son 25 toneladas-dijo Jack

Ya veo, no es una mala cantidad pero puedes superarla, siendo el Ghost Rider tú fuerza es ilimitada, si lo contralas bien puedes levantar millones e incluso billones de toneladas-dijo Dios

Vaya, eso es increíble-dijo Jack

 ** _En eso dios creó un círculo mágico en el suelo y de él salieron unas ropas parecidas a las de Jack, el las tomo y se las dio a Jack, el pelinegro tomo la ropa y al momento que lo hizo cayó al suelo creando un pequeño cráter en el suelo_**

¿Por qué esta ropa pesa mucho?-dijo Jack levantándose

Es ropa de entrenamiento, cada prenda pesa una tonelada-dijo Dios

¿Qué? ¿Una tonelada?-dijo Jack en shock

Sí, así podrás aumentar tu fuerza en todo tu cuerpo y no solo eso también tú velocidad-dijo Dios

¿Mi velocidad? ¿Cómo es eso posible?-dijo Jack

Solo póntela y úsala por las siguientes semanas-dijo Dios-A partir de ahora usaras esta ropa en el entrenamiento y en tu vida cotidiana

Muy bien. Lo hare-dijo Jack comenzando a quitarse su ropa para ponerse la nueva

 ** _Después_**

 ** _Ya era de mañana y Jack se encontraba en la sala sentado en el sillón de la sala hasta que Lala llego y se paró enfrente de él_**

Jack, vayamos a divertirnos a la ciudad-dijo Lala sonriendo

Me gustaría, pero en este momento no quiero hacer nada, estoy cansado-dijo Jack

¿Eh? Pero hoy no tenemos escuela, y pensaba que podíamos ir a una cita con Riko y Haruna como la otra vez-dijo Lala

No podemos, hoy Haruna tiene práctica de tenis y Riko fue a ayudar a su padre con su manga, además estoy muy cansado-dijo Jack

¿Y porque está cansado Jack-dono? Últimamente todo ha estado tranquilo en la ciudad-dijo Peke

No tanto, últimamente ha habido muchos muertos y he estado investigando-dijo Jack-Ya tengo a unos sospechosos pero debo asegurarme primero antes de actuar

Ya veo, sí que ha estado ocupado-dijo Peke

Lo siento Lala, saldremos otro día-dijo Jack

Moo, está bien, iré a mi laboratorio-dijo Lala deprimida yendo a las escaleras

Sí, ve a tú…. ¿laboratorio?-dijo Jack parándose del sillón y yendo detrás de Lala

 ** _Lala entro a la habitación de Jack y entro al armario, Jack vio eso y también entro al armario y al hacerlo se llevó una gran sorpresa, su armario ahora era un gran laboratorio, el pelinegro estaba muy sorprendido al ver eso_**

Oh Jack, que sorpresa que hayas venido a mi laboratorio-dijo Lala

Lala, ¿Cómo hiciste esto en mi armario?-dijo Jack-Incluso esto es mucho más grande que un armario

Todo es gracias a la tecnología alienígena-dijo Lala

Dime algo ¿Por qué lo hiciste en mi armario?-dijo Jack

Porque quería estar más cerca de ti-dijo Lala

¿Más cerca? Lala tú técnicamente ya te mudaste a mi habitación, desayunamos juntos, asistimos al mismo salón, nos duchamos juntos y dormimos en la misma cama ¿Aun quieres que estemos más cerca? Esto ya es pasarse. Quita todo esto de aquí -dijo Jack

¿No me quieres más cerca de ti?-dijo Lala poniendo ojos de cachorro y a punto de llorar

 _Oh no, no esos ojos-pensó Jack tratando de desviar la mirada_

 ** _Esos ojos de cachorro era el punto débil de Jack, podría ser fuerte y rudo pero no soportaba los ojos de cachorro, Lala, Haruna y Riko habían descubierto esta debilidad y se aprovechaban de ella cada vez que podían_**

 _Vamos, sopórtalo, sopórtalo-pensaba Jack tratando de no ver a Lala pero era difícil_

Okey, puedes conservar tu laboratorio-dijo Jack rindiéndose ante los ojos de cachorro

¡Sí!-grito Lala abrazando a Jack-Gracias, sabía que me querías más cerca

 ** _Mientras en otra parte_**

 ** _En las calles de la ciudad se encontraba una bella mujer de cabello negro que usaba lentos de sol, varios hombres se quedaron hipnotizados por la belleza de la mujer, eso puso celosas a las novias y esposas de los hombres_**

 _Vaya, parece que he llamado la atención de todos los hombres de este lugar-pensó la mujer al ver a todos los hombres vejándose en ella-Me pregunto dónde estará el chico que mi padre intenta matar_

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Ya era de noche y Jack estaba paseando con su motocicleta las calles de la ciudad, todo estaba tranquilo hasta que paso por un callejón donde escucho ruidos extraños, Jack bajo de su moto y camino hacia el callejón, el callejón estaba completamente oscuro, prendió una pequeña flama en uno de sus dedos para iluminar el lugar. Jack pudo ver como en el suelo había mucha sangre, también había noto un olor desagradable, el pelinegro siguió caminando y encontró algo que lo dejo en shock, en el suelo habían tres cadáveres, el de un hombre, una mujer y una niña de unos cinco años. Al cuerpo del hombre le faltaban los brazos, las piernas y partes del torso, al cuerpo de la mujer le faltaba la cabeza y tenía el estómago abierto dejando ver como ya no tenía intestinos y el cuerpo de la niña le faltaban las piernas y el brazo derecho, Jack pudo ver como los ojos de la niña estaban hinchados y como tenía lágrimas en los ojos, prueba que había llorado mucho antes de morir pero también vio como la niña en su mano izquierda tenía agarrado un conejo de peluche_**

 ** _Jack se acercó a la niña sin darse cuentan como unos ojos de color rojo aparecieron en la oscuridad, Jack se agacho y cerró los ojos de la niña y…._**

 **¡BANG!**

 ** _Jack disparo hacia atrás y pudo escuchar gemidos de dolor proviniendo de la oscuridad, Jack se acercó hacia donde provenían los gemidos, ilumino el lugar con su fuego y pudo ver a una mujer de cabello rubio que tenía los globos de sus ojos completamente negros y sus pupilas eran de color rojo, la mujer tenía sangre en sus manos y boca, ella estaba tirada en el suelo quejándose del dolor por la bala que le había atravesado el hombro y del cual le salía sangre_**

Así que tú fuiste la que mato a estas personas-dijo Jack sujetando a la mujer del cuello para después levantarla y azotarla bruscamente contra la pared

Así es, yo mate a esas personas y también me las comí, estuvieron deliciosos, más la niña-dijo la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro

 ** _Jack al ver eso se enfureció, un fuego carmesí rodeo su puño pero se relajó y el fuego desapareció_**

¿Quién te envió? ¿Por qué de repente los Ghouls llegaron a esta ciudad? Responde-dijo Jack

 ****No tengo porque contestarte, solo eres un patético humano, y mi cena-dijo la rubia

 ** _En eso unos tentáculos salieron de la espalda de la mujer y estos se enterraron en el cuerpo de Jack, la sangre de Jack se estaba derramando en el suelo y la rubia tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara pero de repente cambio a una expresión de dolor al sentir como sus tentáculos se estaban quemando, ella rápidamente saco sus tentáculos del cuerpo de Jack y se quedó sorprendida al ver como las heridas de este se estaban regenerando a gran velocidad, Jack miro a la rubia con una expresión seria que la asusto_**

¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios eres tú?-dijo la mujer asustada

 **¡PAAMM!**

 ** _Jack el dio un fuerte puñetazo a la mujer enterrando un poco su cabeza en la pared haciendo un pequeño cráter, la mujer perdió la conciencia por el golpe y Jack la cargo, el pelinegro fue a su moto, invoco sus cadenas para después enredarlas en el cuerpo de la rubia, al estar encadenada, la subió a su moto y arranco_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Cementerio de Sainan_**

 ** _Jack llego al cementerio con la rubia, bajo de su moto y fue donde siempre estaba dios, al llegar se sorprendió a ver a dios con una mujer hermosa de cabello negro_**

Qué bueno que llegas Jack, tengo a alguien a quien presentarte-dijo Dios

¿Quién es ella?-dijo Jack señalando a la mujer

Que grosero, ¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación señalar a otros?-dijo la mujer

Jack, ella es tu nueva maestra de magia demoniaca-dijo Dios

¿Maestra?-dijo Jack

Así es, ella es Mephista, tu nueva maestra-dijo Dios

Un momento ¿Mephista? ¿Acaso ella tiene relación con….

¿Mephisto, desagradablemente sí, yo soy su hija, pero no me llames Mephsita, mejor llámame Jezabel-dijo la pelinegra

Me niego rotundamente entrenar con ella-dijo Jack

Jack, ella no es como Mephsito, puedes confiar en ella-dijo Dios

¿Por qué me quieres ayudar?-dijo Jack

Para ser sincera, odio a mi padre y si ayudarte lo hace enojar, por mi está bien-dijo Jezabel

Puedo ver que dices la verdad, está bien, aceptare su ayuda pero no intentas nada contra mí o mis amigos-dijo Jack

Tranquilo niño, no tengo intenciones en lastimarte, ni a tus amigos, por cierto me quedare en tu casa a partir de ahora-dijo Jezabel

¿Qué?-dijo Jack

Oh sí, ella no tiene un lugar donde quedarse así que ella se quedara en tu casa-dijo Dios mientras se rascaba la nuca

Bueno, sí no hay de otra-dijo Jack-Te llevare a mi casa acabando el entrenamiento

Hoy no hay entrenamiento Jack, descansa un poco y enséñale a Jezabel tu casa-dijo Dios

Muy bien, vámonos-dijo Jack

 ** _Jack y Jezabel fueron hasta donde el pelinegro dejo su moto, al llegar Jezabel se sorprendido al ver a la mujer rubia encadenada en la moto del pelinegro_**

Que sorpresa, por la energía que expulsa esta mujer deduzco que es una Ghoul, ¿Estoy en lo correcto?-dijo Jezabel mirando a Jack

Sí, es una Ghoul, la capture antes de venir aquí-dijo Jack-Voy a interrogarla después para que me diga quien la envió a la ciudad

Vaya, ¿Y sabes interrogar adecuadamente?-dijo Jezabel

Algo-dijo Jack

Veo que tienes mucho que aprender, bien la primera lección que te enseñare será la interrogación demoniaca-dijo Jezabel sonriendo sádicamente mientras veía a la rubia

 ** _FIN_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Capítulo 17_**

 ** _Casa de Jack_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba desayunando junto con Lala y Jezabel._**

Así que Jezabel-san ¿Usted es la tía de Jack?-dijo Lala a la pelinegra

Sí, soy su tía-dijo Jezabel

 ** _Jack le tuvo que mentir a Lala acerca de Jezabel diciéndole que ella era una tía lejana que había venido de visita por algunos días_**

Jack ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu tía vendría de visita?-dijo Lala

Ni yo lo sabía, fue una sorpresa-dijo Jack

Por cierto, está comida está muy deliciosa ¿Quién la cocino?-dijo Jezabel

Jack la hizo, el siempre cocina-dijo Lala

Vaya, tal vez me quede unos días más de lo planeado, así podré disfrutar más de esta deliciosa comida-dijo Jezabel

 ** _Los tres terminaron de desayunar, Lala y Jack se prepararon para ir a la escuela, tomaron sus mochilas pero antes de salir, Jack le dio un bento a Jezabel_**

Aquí tienes lo que me pediste-dijo Jack dándole el bento a Jezabel

Genial, tú ve a la escuela y yo le sacare la información a esa Ghoul-dijo Jezabel

De acuerdo, pero solo te advierto algo, no le des más de tres bocados, si come más de tres bocados de esta comida es posible que muera-dijo Jack

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso la envenenaste o algo así?-dijo Jezabel confundida

Es mucho peor que eso-dijo Jack-Este bento lo hizo Lala

No lo entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver que lo hiciera ella?-dijo Jezabel más confundida

Cuando lo abras y veas lo que tiene dentro lo descubrirás-dijo Jack

¡Jack, apúrate! ¡Llegaremos tarde!-grito Lala desde afuera de la casa

Te lo dejo en tus manos adiós-dijo Jack saliendo de la casa

 ** _La peli rosa y el pelinegro comenzaron a caminar hacia la escuela mientras que Jezabel fue al sótano de la casa, al llegar abajo se encontró con la Ghoul rubia que Jack había atrapado anoche, la chica estaba encadenada a una silla y amordazada como perro. La Ghoul podría escapar fácilmente si las cadenas que las sujetaban no fueran las cadenas mágicas de Jack. Jezabel camino hacia la chica y la des amordazo_**

Buenos días linda ¿Cómo amaneciste?-dijo Jezabel

Sera mejor que me sueltes ahora, mis amigos no tardaran en venir a buscarme, sí sabes lo que te conviene, suéltame ahora-dijo la chica Ghoul

Okey te soltare pero primero me dirás porque los Ghouls están aquí y para quien trabajan-dijo Jezabel

Jamás te lo diré-dijo la rubia

Muy bien, yo quise arreglar esto por las buenas pero no me dejas más opción-dijo Jezabel abriendo el bento que Jack le dio

 ** _Cuando Jezabel abrió el bento, este soltó un humo de color morado que formo la figura de una calavera en el aire, tanto Jezabel y la Ghoul se aterraron al ver la comida del bento, había una especie de arroz de color morado pegajosos, tentáculos de pulpo que parecían estar con vida y una gelatina negra que parecía estar viva_**

 _Ahora entiendo a que se refería Jack-pensó Jezabel mientras tomaba un poco de comida con los palillos_

¿Me dirás quien los envió?-dijo Jezabel a la Ghoul

Nunca-dijo la Ghoul

Bien, tú lo pediste-dijo Jezabel antes de sujetar la boca de la Ghoul y acercarle la comida

Espera, no, no ¡NOOOO!

 ** _Tiempo después_**

 ** _Academia de Sainan_**

 ** _Era la hora del almuerzo y Jack se encontraba en una banca junto con Lala, Haruna y Riko almorzando. El pelinegro estaba comiendo los bentos que Harna y Riko le habían preparado mientras que Lala estaba molesta con el pelinegro_**

¿Esta cuando estarás molesta? Ya dije que lamento haber olvidado el bento que me preparaste-dijo Jack

Eso no basta, me esforcé mucho para preparar ese bento y tú lo olvidaste en casa-dijo Lala

Muy bien, ya sé a dónde va esto ¿Qué quieres para que olvides lo del bento?-dijo Jack

Una cita como la otra vez-dijo Lala

Okey, ¿Chicas que opinan?-dijo Jack mirando a Riko y a Haruna

Yo tengo el viernes libre, ¿Qué tal tu Haruna?-dijo Riko

Me parece bien el viernes-dijo Haruna

Muy bien, tendremos una cita el viernes saliendo de la escuela-dijo Jack

¡Yay!-grito Lala antes de abrazar al pelinegro-Eres el mejor Jack

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Jack se encontraba parado enfrente de una máquina expendedora de sodas, el pelinegro introdujo dinero en la máquina y selecciono su soda, en pocos segundos él tenía su soda en sus manos y caminaba de regreso a su salón pero por el camino se topó con Rin que tenía una carta para el pelinegro_**

Jack Styles, quiero darte esto-dijo Rin dándole el sobre al pelinegro

¿Qué es esto?-dijo Jack

Es una invitación de Saki-sama-dijo Rin-Ella lo invita a comer a su casa el día de hoy después de clases como agradecimiento por haberla salvado

No es necesario que haga esto, con la canasta que me envió la otra vez basta-dijo Jack

Por favor vaya, Saki-sama se pondrá muy triste si no va-dijo Rin

Muy bien, iré-dijo Jack

Se lo informare a Saki-sama-dijo Rin antes de retirarse del lugar

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Las clases habían terminado y todos estaban regresando a sus casas, Jack y Lala regresaron a casa y al llegar pudieron ver a Jezabel sentado en el sillón de la sal viendo televisión. Lala sin perder tiempo subió a su laboratorio para crear más inventos mientras que Jack se sentó alado de Jezabel_**

¿Cómo te fue con el interrogatorio?-dijo Jack

Muy bien, ya se todo lo que querías saber-dijo Jezabel-Por cierto, no deberías permitir que tu novia cocine más, un día de estos matara a alguien

Créeme, no es fácil decírselo-dijo Jack-¿Qué hiciste con la Ghoul después de que te dio la información?

Nada, ella está encadenada en el sótano inconsciente, la comida de Lala-san la noqueo muy duro, no creó que despierte en un buen tiempo-dijo Jezabel

Okey, entonces me voy a cambiar-dijo Jack levantándose del sillón-Tengo que irme en unos minutos

¿A dónde irás?-dijo Jezabel

A comer a la casa de una amiga-dijo Jack

Ya veo, ¿Una candidata más para tú harem?-dijo Jezabel sonriendo

Nada de eso, ¿Y quién te dijo sobre el harem?-dijo Jack con las mejillas sonrojadas

Lala-san-dijo Jezabel

Lo tengo que enseñar a que no este de bocona-dijo Jack antes de ir hacia las escaleras para después subir hacia su habitación

 ** _Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y Jack bajo usando su típica ropa que era una playera negra, chaqueta de cuero, jeans y botas de motociclista_**

Volveré pronto, no dejes que Lala baje al sótano-dijo Jack a Jezabel

Descuida, yo me encargo que elle no baje, diviértete en tú cita-dijo Jezabel

No es una cita-dijo Jack antes de salir de la casa

 ** _Jack se subió a su moto y arranco hacia la casa de Saki_**

 ** _Minutos después_**

 ** _Residencia Tenjouin_**

 ** _Jack había llegado a la residencia Tenjouin la cual era una gran mansión que tenía un hermoso jardín, el pelinegro estaciono su moto frente la entrada de la casa, bajo de ella y camino hacia la puerta_**

 ***Tock* *Tock***

 ** _Jack toco dos veces la puerta y esta se abrió rebelando a Rin la cual traía un uniforme de maid, tal cosa sorprendió a Jack_**

Bienvenido, Jack Styles-dijo Rin haciendo una leve referencia

¿Rin?-dijo Jack

Sígueme, Saki-sama lo está esperando en el comedor-dijo Rin

 ** _El pelinegro entro a la mansión y siguió a Rin, Jack miro a su alrededor y pudo ver uqe había muchos mayordomos y sirvientas trabajando. Rin llevo al pelinegro a un gran comedor donde estaban Rin y Aya sentadas en la gran mesa_**

Jack-kun, bienvenido a la residencia Tenjouin-dijo Saki-Toma asiento por favor

Muy bien-dijo Jack sentándose

 ** _En eso Saki aplaudió tres veces y varios cocineros entraron al comedor con carritos llenos de comida, los cocineros dejaron la comida en la mesa y se regresaron a la cocina_**

Adelante, come todo lo que quieras-dijo Saki

De acuerdo-dijo Jack comenzando a comer

 ** _Saki y Aya también iban a comenzar a comer pero Saki vio como Rin seguía parada en la entrada del comedor_**

¿Qué haces ahí parada, Rin? Ven a comer con nosotros-dijo Saki

Hai-dijo Rin

 ** _Rin se sentó alado de Aya y las tres chicas comenzaron a comer_**

 ** _Mientras en la casa de Jack_**

 ** _Lala había acabado con sus inventos y se estaba dirigiendo a la cocina por un vaso con agua, a bajar pudo ver que Jezabel se había quedado dormida en el sillón y la televisión estaba encendida, la peli rosa apago la televisión y fue a la cocina por su vaso con agua pero antes que lo hiciera escucho ruidos que provenían del sótano._**

 ** _La peli rosa por curiosidad bajo al sótano y se sorprendió a encontrarse con la Ghoul encadenada a la silla y amordazada, Lala se acercó a la rubia y le quito la cinta que des amordazo_**

Gracias-dijo la Ghoul

¿Quién te hizo esto?-dijo Lala

Fue ese chico pelinegro y esa mujer, ambos están locos-dijo la Ghoul

Jack y Jezabel-san te hicieron esto-dijo Lala sorprendida

Sí, ellos me secuestraron anoche y me encadenaron, por favor ayúdame-dijo la rubia

Está bien yo….

Espere Lala-sama-dijo Peke-Sí Jack-dono la tiene encadenada debe ser porque es alguien peligrosos, recuerde que aquí hay criaturas sobrenaturales que quieren lastimar a los humanos

¿Eres una de esas criaturas que quiere lastimar a los humanos?-dijo Lala

No-dijo la Ghoul

Bueno-dijo Lala sonriendo y tratando de romper las cadenas con sus manos

 ** _La peli rosa trato usar su fuerza para romper las cadenas pero era inútil, las cadenas aprecian ser indestructibles, incluso trato con su herramienta toda poderosa pero no funcionaba_**

Moo, de que están hechas estas cadenas, no puedo romperlas ni con mi herramienta toda poderosa-dijo Lala

Tal vez deberíamos dejarla ahí encadenada, Lala-sama-dijo Peke

Ya sé-dijo Lala y el extremo de su cola apunto hacia las cadenas-No te muevas

 ** _De la punta de la cola de Lala se disparó un potente rayo de color rosa que poco a poco iba cortando las cadenas hasta que la rubia se libero_**

Listo, ya eres libre-dijo Lala

Sí, muchas gracias, idiota-dijo la Ghoul lanzándose contra Lala

 ** _La Ghoul estaba a punto de caer encima de Lala pero de repente una ráfaga de poder la golpeo haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared y atravesándola. Lala miro a la persona que había hecho eso y se sorprendió al ver a Jezabel con un círculo mágico en la palma de su mano derecha_**

¿Estás bien, Lala-san?-dijo Jezabel

Sí-dijo Lala

 ** _Jezabel se acercó a los escombros, uso magia para levantarlos y vio que la Ghoul ya no estaba_**

Rayos, escapo, debo decírselo a Jack-dijo Jezabel

Etto….¿Que es lo que está pasando?-dijo Lala confundida

Te lo explicare luego, por ahora debemos avisarle a Jack lo que acaba de pasar-dijo Jezabel

 ** _Mientras en la residencia Tenjouin_**

 ** _Los cuatro habían terminando de comer y ahora Jack, Saki y Aya se encontraban recorriendo la mansión ya que Saki quería mostrarle cada rincón de la mansión a Jack, Rin había salido a comprar algunas cosas por pedido de Saki._**

 ** _Mientras recorrían la mansión, Jack pudo detectar una presencia oscura por en una de las habitaciones_**

Saki, ¿Qué hay en esa habitación?-dijo Jack señalando a una puerta

Oh, ese es el lugar d correspondencia, todo los paquetes y cartas de mi papá están ahí-dijo Saki-De hecho hoy acaba de llegar una espada que mi papá compro en una subasta, si quieres te la puedo enseñar

Me encantaría-dijo Jack

 ** _Mientras con Rin_**

 ** _Rin se encontraba de camino a la residencia a la Tenjouin con las cosas que Saki le pidió pero en eso se encontró con una chica rubia tirada en el suelo, ella bajo las compras y se acercó a ayudar a la rubia_**

Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?-dijo Rin

Comida, necesito….comer….algo-dijo la rubia débilmente

Te ayudare-dijo Rin ayudando a la rubia a levantarse para después tomar las compras-Te llevare donde hay mucha comida

Muchas gracias-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa malvada que Rin no vio

 ** _De regreso a la residencia Tenjouin_**

 ** _Jack, Saki y Aya estaban en la habitación e correspondencia, en la hbaitacion había muchas pinturas valiosas, estatuas y paquetes sin abrir. Saki agarro uno de los paquetes y lo abrió. Jack se quedó viendo con asombro lo que había dentro del paquete, era una espada de color negro que expulsaba una gran energía oscura_**

Mi papá gano esta espada en una subasta, pago mucho dinero por ella-dijo Saki

Ya veo-dijo Jack mientras miraba la espada

 _No hay duda alguna, esta espada esta maldita-pensó Jack_

 ** _En eso los pensamientos de Jack fueron interrumpidos al sentir una presencia familiar, y en eso una sirvienta entro a la habitación_**

Saki-sama, Rin-san ya regreso pero trajo consigo una chica que necesitaba ayuda-dijo la sirvienta

Entiendo, Aya ve a ayudar, yo iré en un momento-dijo Saki

Hai-dijo Aya

 ** _Aya y la sirvienta salieron de la habitación dejando a Jack y Saki solos_**

Eres alguien muy amable Saki-dijo Jack

¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?-dijo Saki

Solo digo la verdad, eres alguien muy amble, ayudas a la gente sin pedir nada a cambio-dijo Jack

No es para tanto, solo lo hago porque es lo correcto-dijo Saki algo sonrojada-Además comparándolo a lo que tú haces, no es nada

Aun así, eres alguien muy amable en especial con Rin y Aya-dijo Jack

Debo hacerlo, después de todo son mis mejores amigas desde niña-dijo Saki antes de que un sonrojo se formara en sus mejillas-Oye Jack, dime algo ¿Qué piensas sobre mí?

¿A qué te refieres?-dijo Jack

¿Te parezco hermosa o soy fea para ti?-dijo Saki

Claro que no, eres una de las chicas más lindas y hermosas que conozco-dijo Jack

¿Lo dices enserio?-dijo Saki

Sí-dijo Jack

Entonces-dijo Saki abrazando a Jack sorprendiendo a este-¿Saldrías conmigo?

¿Eh?-dijo Jack más sorprendido

¿Serias mi novio?-dijo Saki

Etto...yo…yo….

¡KYAAAA!

 ** _Se escuchó un grito femenino por toda la mansión, Saki y Jack rompieron el abrazo y fuero hacia donde provenía el grito pero Jack tomo antes la espada. Saki y Jack fueron al comedor y al llegar se quedaron en shock al ver como los cocineros estaban muertos en el suelo, a muchos les faltaban extremidades y otros tenían los estómagos abiertos y ya no tenía intestinos. Saki al ver eso por poco vomita pero lo resistió_**

 ****¿Quién hizo tal atrocidad?-dijo Saki

¡Déjanos ir!-se escuchó un grito proviniendo de la sala y Saki sabía de quien prevenía

Esa fue Aya-dijo Saki corriendo hacia la sala

¡Saki, espera!-grito Jack yendo tras ella

 ** _Los dos llegaron a la sala donde pudieron ver a varios de los mayordomos y sirvientas muertos en el suelo. Y de como la Ghoul rubia tenía a Rin y a Aya sujetas del cuello. La Ghoul olfateo a Aya y soltó un suspiro_**

Aww, la carne de adolescentes es una de las mejores, voy a disfrutar comerte-dijo la rubia

¡Déjalas en paz!-grito Saki llamando la atención de la Ghoul

¡Saki-sama!-gritaron Aya y Rin

 ** _La Ghoul al ver a Jack soltó a las dos chicas y saco sus tentáculos_**

¡Tú!-grito la Ghoul señalando al pelinegro-¡Por tu culpa tuve que pasar un infierno comiendo esa asquerosa comida! ¡Ahora vas a pagar!

 ** _La Ghoul rápidamente se lanzó contra el pelinegro, Jack se quedó pardo donde estaba y sujeto la espada con las dos manos, los tentáculos de la Ghoul estaban a centímetros de Jack pero…._**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los tentáculos de la Ghoul fueron cortados, la rubia cayó al suelo gritando del dolor mientras que un montón de sangre salía por donde anteriormente tenía sus tentáculos_**

Wow, que buen filo tiene esta espada-dijo Jack sorprendido mirando la espada

¡Maldito! ¡Vas a pagar por esto!-grito la Ghoul lazándose de nuevo contra él

 ** _Está vez Jack no se quedó quieto y se lanzó también contra la Ghoul, el pelinegro alzo la espada y…_**

 **¡SLASH!**

 ** _Se escuchó el sonido de un corte, Jack bajo la espada y en el pecho de la Ghoul se abrió un gran corte de la cual salió muchísima sangre, la Ghoul cayó al suelo inconsciente y Jack se acercó a ella, el pelinegro encendió fuego de color azul en su mano derecha y la paso por la herida que le había hecho. En pocos segundo la herida de la Ghoul sano pero ella seguía inconsciente_**

 ** _En eso las puertas de la mansión de abrieron de golpe dejando ver a Jezabel y Lala_**

Jack, la Ghoul es…..oh, veo que ya te ocupaste-dijo Jezabel mirando a la Ghoul inconsciente en el suelo

Te dije que alejaras a Lala del sótano-dijo Jack

Perdón, me quede dormida-dijo Jezabel

¿Por qué demonios la soltaste? La tenia encadenada por una razón-dijo Jack molesto a Lala

Lo siento-dijo Lala deprimida

Bueno, eso ya no importa-dijo Jack volteando a ver a Saki-Lamento mucho esto, mucha gente inocente que trabajaba para ti murió por mi culpa, entiendo si a partir de ahora no quieras juntarte conmigo

No es su culpa-dijo Rin llamando la atención de Jack-Yo fui la que trajo a esa chica a la mansión, la culpa es mía

No te eches la culpa Rin, tú solo quisiste hacer lo correcto, no sabías lo que iba a pasar-dijo Saki-Y descuida Jack, no te culpo tampoco, es más debería agradecerte porque me acabas de salvar de nuevo, y también a mis mejores amigas

Aun así, quiero hacer algo por estas personas que murieron, yo mismo me asegurare de cubrir los pagos de los funerales-dijo Jack

Muy bien-dijo Saki

Por cierto, ¿Podría quedarme la espada?-dijo Jack

Etto….no lo sé, mi padre pago mucho por ella-dijo Saki

Descuida, le pagare el doble-dijo Jack

Creó que está bien-dijo Saki

Bien, ahora debemos limpiar este desorden-dijo Jack

 ** _Más tarde_**

 ** _Casa de Jack_**

 ** _Después de recoger todos los cuerpos y encargarse de los pagos funerarios, Jack, Lala y Jezabel regresaron a casa junto con la Ghoul, la cual volvieron a encadenar y amordazar en el sótano, Jack llamo a Zastin a que revisara la espada que encontró en la casa de Saki y el rubio se llevó una gran sorpresa_**

¡¿Dónde consiguió la espada Bladix?!-grito Zastin sorpredido

¿Bladix?-dijo Jack confundido

Esa espada es una de las poderosas y el universo y esta maldita-dijo Zastin-Cualquiera que la use es obligado a luchar hasta la muerte

¿Enserio?-dijo Jack mirando la espada-Yo no siento nada

¿Cómo? ¿Soporta el control mental de la espada?-dijo Zastin sorprendido

Eso se debe que al ser el Ghost Rider es inmune a cualquier control mental-dijo Jezabel

Jezabel-san ¿Usted sabe sobre el secreto de Jack?-dijo Lala

Claro, yo sé mucho sobre lo paranormal-dijo Jezabel

Así que por eso no me afecta, dime algo Zatin ¿La espada tiene conciencia propia?-dijo Jack

Según los rumores, sí, tiene conciencia propia-dijo Zastin

Ya veo, hola Bladix, soy tu nuevo portador-dijo Jack a la espada

 ** _En eso un ojo de color rojo apareció en el mango de la espada sorprendiendo a todos_**

 **Así que tú eres mi nuevo portados-** se escuchó una voz proviniendo de la espada- **Veo que eres muy fuerte y que dentro de ti hay un enorme poder, además eres inmune a mi control mental, será un honor pelear a tu lado**

Lo mismo digo Bladix-dijo Jack sonriendo

 ** _FIN_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, quería decirles que en la historia pienso agregar a Spawn para que sea un aliado de Jack y así formar un equipo que pelea contra lo paranormal, si les gusta esa idea déjenlo en los comentarios. Eso sería todo, hasta el próximo capitulo_**


End file.
